<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Multiverse Ask Event by Hoodie_Lover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668678">My Multiverse Ask Event</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodie_Lover/pseuds/Hoodie_Lover'>Hoodie_Lover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Multiverse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ask Event, Ask event with plot, Help the characters but do not spoil, Multi, Mystery, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodie_Lover/pseuds/Hoodie_Lover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The My Multiverse Ask Event!</p><p>Asks open. Memes also allowed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ink/Dream, Underswap!Sans/Underfell!Sans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Multiverse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The rules!</p><p>(may be updated later on based on how my schedule changes)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Updates Rules (again):</p><p>You may ask whatever you please. Go wild and do not hold back.</p><p>No dares, sorry.</p><p>Asks will be open all week long (no more closed ask box) however please refrain from asking on Wednesdays as those are the days I update the fic. This is because I have a very bad memory and have a hard time remembering to close the ask box and have a new schedule now that school (for me) is close to closing</p><p>I reserve the right to not answer your question and I will state that I will not whether it be for: </p><p>Personal reasons<br/>Needing a Google search to understand</p><p>Moral reasons (No graphically sexual questions (If you want to know what I consider a too sexual ask please refer to any smutty or sexual scenes in the fic to understand what I deem appropriate for this ask event. I understand I have an Explicit fic but that was a one time thing and I generally avoid writing about smut and/or sex))</p><p>I will state the usernames of the people whose questions I am answering in the chapter summary. </p><p>Please put your ask in the latest chapter of the ask event or it will be missed. I have no time to go through every chapter every five days to collect questions. </p><p>Only ask the characters of My Multiverse. I may do other Ask Events for my other fics later, but this is My Multiverse exclusive. </p><p> Asks will be received from my tumblr and ao3 (Eclipse is stupid don’t @ me)<br/> so do be aware of that and I will specify where the ask came from. </p><p>The event will be cross posted on my tumblr (https://hoodie-lover.tumblr.com) and ao3</p><p>Questions for me personally are to be posted on the latest chapter or sent to me on tumblr (https://hoodie-lover.tumblr.com)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry I keep doing this, I am very inexperienced in terms of ask events and how to run one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Round!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nightmare, the other Nightmare, and Alt.</p><p>I told them about the ask event<br/>KikiTheSapphireKitsune - Archive of Our Own - First<br/>Glorious_Smut - Archive of Our Own - Second and Third</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everyone was hanging out in the living room of the living room of their hideout. Everyone was doing their own thing, though the next day would begin Error’s search for his past. Though the entire group was caught off guard when they heard a voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You guys are going to be part of an Ask. Just so you know~.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She said, and they all groaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, please no.” Error said, but resistance was futile as the first ask came in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nightmare, embarrassing dad stories about your boys! PLEASE?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare’s eye flashed a bright cyan as he chuckled eerily. His boys came running but they were caught in his tentacles and held above the ground as he covered their mouths. Being the caring and doting parent he was, they were held loosely and were able to move around. But they would not interrupt storytime.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have many to tell but I have two that are amazing~.” Nightmare said as he laughed evilly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This one is less embarrassing but it is cute. Soon after Error learned how to say, somewhat, coherent sentences, he ran up to each of us and carefully inspected our clothes before running off to his room with crayons and a piece of paper. We had long guessed he was making a drawing, so we were all excited.” Nightmare said, smiling sweetly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He came out of his room a few hours later with a poorly done drawing of all of us with ‘We Family’ written at the top, misspelled. The best part was, he had just begun to teach him to write, and so we got a plastic board that had the alphabet written on it and if you tapped a letter, it told you what sound the letter makes. He had used that to find the sound of each letter and write it on the paper. It was so cute, especially so since he hadn’t told him what the board did yet. Though Error did know about the concept of writing and that thee board would help him write.” Nightmare said, and he put a blushing Error down on the ground and wrapped him in a blanket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you have to tell that one?” Error asked, and Nightmare laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have plenty to choose from. Be grateful I chose that one, instead of the earlier ones.” Nightmare said and Error buried himself in the blanket burrito.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The other story involves Fresh. One time when I had to gag him during a stealth mission, he tried to eat my tentacle. He said it tasted like oranges.” Nightmare said. “I had to use a cloth to gag him or else he would have eaten the whole thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare placed his boys on the ground and laughed as Fresh blushed and grimaced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was pretty unrad yo.” he said, and Nightmare gave him a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Funny isn’t always rad.” Nightmare said as he fixed Fresh’s crooked glasses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Other Nightmare, how</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> did you kill Dream? What was he like?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Other Nightmare smiled grimly as he laughed at the memory. “I pinned him down, and ripped his ribs off one by one as he screamed in pain before I ripped his soul from him, ate it completely, and dusted him by hacking off his head.” He said, lounged on his throne. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He deserved it. He was a jerk and had no empathy, he just attacked me out of nowhere at random times. He was always looking for a fight and trying to pick on people bigger than him, like me.” Nightmare said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Alt, what were the other Dream and Blue like?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alt shuddered as he remembered them. “Blue was violent and unpredictable. Those Yandere timelines and universes you like to watch, yeah he was like that but he had multiple senpais. Dream was a jerk, he was very narrow-minded and had a severe case of tunnel vision. Unlike this multiverse’s Dream, he cared for little people, closing himself off and becoming distant. Though he was already a bit apathetic to begin with.” Alt said, getting a hug from Sci.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As someone who was targeted by the Blue, it isn’t pretty.” Sci said, kissing Alt on the forehead.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have changed the rules. Please go see the updated schedule. </p><p>Please do ask give me asks, angst, fluff, no smut, almost whatever you please.</p><p> </p><p> I was lenient once because i was planning on changing the rules, but I will not be again.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Second Round!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Many More</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>KikiTheSapphireKitsune - Archive of Our Own - First<br/>Anonymous - Archive of Our Own - Second<br/>KikiTheSapphireKitsune - Archive of Our Own - Third<br/>Megalovaniaintensifies - Archive of Our Own - Fourth and Fifth</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hey Dark Sans's you guys are some of the favorites among the fandom, how does it feel knowing people make plushies of you to cuddle?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m flattered we’re so popular, why plushies?” Killer asked, clearly weirded out by the statement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I have some?” Cross asked, smiling and Error nodded, both of them receiving very judgmental looks from the rest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? I want to judge their quality.” Error said, crossing his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Dust said and Horror snickered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say anything more about the plushies and I will bring out all of your old artwork.” Cross said and Error gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t!” Error cried out, and Cross had a maniacal grin on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plushies!” He screamed and Horror sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was talking to Error. ChocolateLover420.” Horror said, and Cross charged at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you that wasn’t my Undernet username!” Cross said as Nightmare picked him up by his heel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Error’s.” Nightmare said, but the glitch was gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“UT sans so how come at the genocide route you bleed not even papyrus does that how did you bleed PS im not a murderer i watched a video about the genocide route.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea what you are talking about. And you are still a sicko for watching that. Seriously, who takes videos of that stuff?” Sans said, taking a sip of ketchup as he smirked. He was alone at his station so no one could pester him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You WHAT?!” Flowey said as he popped up from the dirt, causing Sans to flip him off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rude.” Flowey scoffed as he grew taller and soon towered over Sans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, do you bleed?” Flowey said, face morphing into an eldritch grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t believe the people who tortured an alternate me.” Sans said, teleporting away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So by now I am sure most of the Sans's have learned how Nightmare found Error. Was Error still mentally a child when they started fighting, and if so how do the "good guys" feel knowing they basically hit a kid?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we know.” Blue said, and he looked at the Dark Sanses. Dream was laying on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you have to remind me?” Dream said, crying as he put his face on the cushions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream, you don’t need to cry and beat yourself up everytime you hear about this.” Blue said, sighing as he comforted Dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You cried too.” Dream said, and Blue sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I’ve moved on. You need to accept you did something bad, accept you’ve made it right, and accept that the people you wronged have forgiven you.” Blus said, and Dream gave a muffled response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When he fell asleep in the anti-void the voices,” Nightmare said, glaring at where he believed the voices to be loudest, and therefore the source, “possessed him and used his body as a puppet to destroy universes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I personally don’t remember any of it. Apparently they waged a prank war on Nightmare that they won.” Error said, showing his cleared search history as Cross spied on the computer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t let him join us until he was well-trained enough to use his power without hurting himself. He was around 18 or 19 at the time mentally.” Killer said, digging through a box of old drawings as he hid from Error. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The people responsible have long disbanded and hid away the code and such that let them possess Error, so we shouldn’t have to worry about that.” Nightmare said, the room growing darker as a small wind blew in and his eye glowed a very bright cyan. ;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Frisk when you fight monsters can you hear the music?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I do. And it’s quite catchy, especially Megalovania.” Frisk said, summoning the RESET button. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe later I’ll listen to it.” They said, their eyes glowing a deep red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Frisk would you have given your soul to Asgore to free the monsters if necessary?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Once, yes. But I was young and stupid, I couldn’t see the power I had. In fact, if it weren’t for my determination, I would have gladly surrendered myself to the Snowdin guard.” Frisk said, a dull grin on their face as they remembered their first trek through the Underground. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Asks close on 12:50pm EST on Monday. I apologize to anyone who didn’t have their ask featured this chapter because I failed to specify EST time. You will be featured in the next chapter along with the new asks. (I’m new to this so please be understanding) I hope this is the last time I have to iron out some wrinkles.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Plot Begins!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Something is coming.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Megalovaniaintensifies - Archive of Our Own - First, Second, Third,<br/>Glorious_Smut - Archive of Our Own - Fourth<br/>Megalovaniaintensifies - Archive of Our Own - Fifth and Sixth<br/>KikiTheSapphireKitsune - Archive of Our Own - Seventh, Eighth, Ninth<br/>Megalovaniaintensifies - Archive of Our Own - Tenth, Eleventh<br/>KikiTheSapphireKitsune - Archive of Our Own - Twelfth, Thirteen<br/>Bismarckingit - Archive of Our Own - Fourteenth<br/>Megalovaniaintensifies - Archive of Our Own - Fifteenth</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“UT sans why do you refuse to fight the human until they are level 19 in genocide route?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because it is the only time it matters. Any other time I don’t have to worry about the world ending. If you were trapped in a world where nothing, almost nothing, you do matters, why do something that doesn’t matter? And I must say, the look on their face when I launched my first attack, and their faces afterwards, were worth it.” Sans said, smiling at the memory of their shocked face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Flowey if the human genocides you are aware they won't hesitate to kill you right? ps why not just pop up from the ground in the room with the human souls and take them?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. But I like watching everyone die, it’s funny as they try to stop an unstoppable threat, how they sacrifice themselves and whatnot. And if the human can beat Sans, Undyne, and slaughter almost every monster of all, why would the souls be able to do anything? Sure I could flee, but I am the Prince of the Underground, I’m going down with my ship.” Flowey said, his face appearing to be a mix of Asriel and his own before morphing back as he chuckled a sinister giggle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Frisk so your saying that your next reset will be a genocide if so is it because your possesses by chara or because your a bad person. ps if your possesed by chara during genocide why kill flowey knowing he is asriel? pps do you even make it to the surface after genocide?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chara is only there to make me remember my crimes, kill Asgore, and Flowey. And I’m not really a bad person per say, I’m just a kid having fun! And why would I return to the surface? The Underground is more fun. Asriel is dead, Flowey is someone new, and Flowey is pathetic.” Frisk said, smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“To all skeletons when you eat food where does it go? do you even have a stomach?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We only eat magic-based foods so it is instantly absorbed. It just disperses and helps heal and stuff.” Papyrus said, making hand gestures to help explain it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Error, when are you guys going to start looking for who Error once was? We can help! We know multiple versions of Error and many versions of his backstory to draw reference from. I'd start with G̵͈͇̙͖̰͇̠̥̱͍̅̿͌̋̄͛̇̽̒̄̿̄̑̈́̾͊̔̉̄͒̕ȩ̸̛̠̗͓̗̃̈́̏͆̓̃̅̎͊̾̃̐͐̍̍͘͜n̸̢̢̛̲̬͎̱̘͍͎̗̯̘̭͉̦̓͗̓̓͂̀̈́̀͜͠͝͝ơ̵̢̗̼̳̥̞̱̺̭̠̅̐̐̾̽͋̋͐̍͊̈́̈́͘͠. Trust me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? We didn’t hear what you said.” Error stated, sipping some hot chocolate. Mini marshmallows danced on the surface. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, since you apparently can’t say who to start with, I guess we have no where to start from.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about we look at the timelines? Talk to the voices and see how long Error was there and what timelines had separated before and after then.” Horror said and Nightmare shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the Creator Realm, Maxie, Zack, Beatrice, Jana, and Jack were listening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We all know it’s Geno right?” Maxie said and they nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about we drag this out? Make them suffer!” Jack said, and for once, Zack agreed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would be funny, just as long as they learn the truth eventually.” Zack said, earning a sadistic grin from Maxie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yay! I wonder if we can get some help in leading them astray?” Maxie said, calling over to the group asking the questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna help us drag this out?” She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“UT sans when are you going to tell papyrus about resets?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already know. Though I have asked Sans the same question many many times.” Papyrus said, giving Sans a dirty look. Sans had come back from his sentry station for lunch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’d forget! Just because you know doesn’t mean you’ll remember. I’d figured out it was possible while looking through scans and other old work I look through every day. Plus knowledge of the multiverse helps.” Sans said, “I actually did tell you once, but it crushed your spirit. I didn’t want you to lose what made you, you. and I had a support group so I wasn’t handling it alone like I used to.” Sans said, Papyrus sighed in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“UT sans how do you manage to put 29 hot dogs on a person's head and why not 30 hot dogs?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not 28?” Sans said, and Papyrus groaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ok ok I think we have embarrassed the boys enough, for now.... Dream any stories from your brothers past he would rather his boys not know about?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YES!” Dream cried out and Nightmare tried to silence his brother, but he was tackled, bound, and gagged on the ground before he could make a sound. Everyone listened to Dream intently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nightmare, in the early days of our village’s founding, had a girlfriend.” Dream said, Nightmare thrashed on the ground as everyone gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Cross asked, eyes wide as he heard Chara snicker and make faces at Nightmare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t remember her, we didn’t really talk all that much, but what I do know is that,” Dream donned the smuggest and most evil smirk as he gave his brother a wicked glance, a twisted smile on his face. “Nightmare, lost his virginity to her.” Dream said and everyone went nuts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did he top?” Horror asked, and Killer laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was she a virgin too?” Dust cried out, looking at his struggling father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She wasn’t, and I think he bottomed based on what he told me.” Dream said, genuinely puzzled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, how old were you?” Error asked, Dream thought about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t know at the time, as far as we’re aware, right now, we’re about 1200 years old, and the village was around for about 1,000 years, but she was about a young adult, maybe 20 or so.” Dream said, looking at his brother for confirmation. Tears were streaming down Nightmare’s face and Dream took pity on his sibling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There, there, I only have one more to tell.” Dream said, picking up Nightmare and placing him on his lap as he cuddled him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the story?” Fresh asked, he was mostly silent but he was curious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nightmare’s first time drunk.” Dream said, and Nightmare froze as he tried to run away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” Dream said, keeping Nightmare in place easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One day, I was given a present by someone, I don’t remember who they were. Nightmare girlfriend, Lily was her name, had long passed away by this point. They broke up but remained friends. It was a bottle of whisky, hardcore whisky.” Dream said, “Like Blue’s signature drink spiker.” Dream said and Blue gasped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not spike drinks!” Blue said, huffing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Dream said, rolling his eyes as he continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, I wanted to share the gift with Nightmare, as I always did. I even broke apart, remade and regifted presents I recieved to Nightmare to make him feel better. So we drank the entire thing, Nightmare having most of it.” Dream said, clearly embarrassed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we had known, that night would have ended differently.” Dream told them. “Nightmare ended up singing a random song at the top of his lungs at the top of the tree. I was about to pass out most of the time. We never got drunk again, the hangover was bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ok back to embarrassing the boys, on a scale of 1 to 10 how cute is Error? this is for anyone that wants to weigh in on the Error cuteness scale. Also does he have glasses in this multi-verse and do they up his cuteness? Sorry Error you are my favorite!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“10.” Everyone said they had by this point released Nightmare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do have glasses, Nightmare gave them to me soon after they lear</span>
  <span>ned how bad my eyesight was, but I began to wear contacts when I started fighting with them.” Error said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They were bigger and red versions of Harry Potter’s glasses, and they increase his cuteness to a solid twenty-six out of ten.” Cross said, smiling as Error blushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh I saw someone else mention how we know of many different Errors. I gotta say most of the Errors I have seen have been tortured horribly and are left in a pretty bad state. Are you sure you want to know where you came from? You can't ever go back to what you were before, and I don't want you to get hurt Error.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. But, I want to know my story, I know I can’t go back, I know I have a Papyrus, Toriel, Alphys, Undyne, and all. But I never thought about it, and with the revelation that I’m an alternate timeline, I can dive a bit deeper. I know these people, and Killer, Horror, and Dust can help me. They know what it’s like.” Error said, “And I’m not asking to know about what you have put other me’s through, I can infer what you’ve done to them.” Error said, glaring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Frisk, what do you think about the humans from other AU?s”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AUs? Do you mean, alternate universes? I was involved with many fandoms, so I know the term. Papyrus broke script last time, and Sans was acting odd a few years ago. Interesting. I must thank you, if I’m right, then I might be able to see my own handiwork again.” Frisk said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Frisk, have you encountered Gaster yet? ps do you even know who Gaster is?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know who he is. Though he always disappears before I can say a word to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stretch, my tall orange jerk. How did you take the news that not only did Ink lie when he said the dark sanses took blue, but Ink was actually the one to take him and do some pretty bad things to our sweet little blueberry? What about when Ink had Dream hurt blue to keep him crashing? And how are taking Blue being more like Error now?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was mad, I wanted to kill him with my own hands. I let myself be fooled, and I can’t even blame myself half the time! I was just so powerless. I’m glad he’s dead.” Stretch said, grumbling as he blew out a puff of smoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was ready to dust Dream right then and there, but Blue held me back. And the yellow squirt’s apology was overwhelming. I could barely go a day without a text or in-person apology, and when he finally earned my lack of distrust, we haven’t talked since aside from the occasional ‘hello’. And Blue had it worse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It took awhile for me to get used to Blue’s glitching. Sometimes he crashed and rebooted, those were scary and they still are. Error helped Blue and I adjust, helping us figure out Blue’s glitching triggers. Stress being a big one. I’m grateful for his help, though I may not like him.” Stretch said, lighting another cigarette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And now the most important question ever asked... Who wants to join the Error protection squad? I'll make badges!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ME!” Blue cried out, eyes glowing big and blue as he smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget about us!” Cross said and Error sighed as he buried himself in his outfit as everyone announced how they would join. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok Error. I’d defend you, but I don’t need a badge.” Dream said and Error smiled, he was glad his family would defend him. He felt safe, and he felt loved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What is the worst timeline or version of this universe any of you have ever experienced? I mean, this is a multiverse. What are the darkest reaches of it?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aside from our own personal trauma, I think it was one of those torture AUs.” Nightmare said, and Cross snapped his fingers, realizing what Nightmare meant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, where the people exist only to be beaten and broken, no hope, no dreams, no reason and will to live. There’s also HorrorLustFell.” Cross said and everyone shuddered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Nough said.” Dust announced and everyone nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Frisk you know a genocide is technically impossible because you never kill annoying </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>dog ps what do you think of annoying dog?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The annoying dog doesn’t count, and I never get to Alphys or the people she evacuated either. And the dog is cute, I want to cuddle them.” Frisk said, their face looking like an innocent child’s instead of a mass murderer. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please do ignore the odd spacing. It glitched for a bit but I have it solved. </p><p>And you have a very important question to answer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Maxie, She Is Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Creators come back!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>KikiTheSapphireKitsune - Archive of Our Own - First, Second, Third<br/>Megalovaniaintensifies - Archive of Our Own - Fourth<br/>KikiTheSapphireKitsune - Archive of Our Own - Fifth, Sixth, Seventh<br/>Megalovaniaintensifies - Archive of Our Own - Eighth<br/>KikiTheSapphireKitsune - Archive of Our Own - Ninth<br/>Megalovaniaintensifies - Archive of Our Own - Tenth, Eleventh<br/>KikiTheSapphireKitsune - Archive of Our Own - Twelfth, Thirteenth, Fourteenth<br/>Megalovaniaintensifies - Archive of Our Own - Fifteenth, Sixteenth<br/>KikiTheSapphireKitsune - Archive of Our Own - Seventeenth, Eighteenth<br/>Megalovaniaintensifies - Archive of Our Own - Nineteenth<br/>KikiTheSapphireKitsune - Archive of Our Own - Twentieth, Twenty-First<br/>Megalovaniaintensifies - Archive of Our Own - Twenty-Second, Twenty-Third, Twenty-Fourth, Twenty-Fifth<br/>KikiTheSapphireKitsune - Archive of Our Own - Twenty-Sixth, Twenty-Seventh, Twenty-Eighth, Twenty-Ninth, Thirtieth<br/>Megalovaniaintensifies - Archive of Our Own - Thirty-First, Thirty-Second, Thirty-Third<br/>KikiTheSapphireKitsune - Archive of Our Own - Thirty-Fourth, Thirty-Fifth<br/>Glorious_Smut - Archive of Our Own - Thirty-Sixth<br/>KikiTheSapphireKitsune - Archive of Our Own - Thirty-Seventh, Thirty-Eighth, Thirty-Ninth</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Error managed to get into the Creator Realm, he brought the gang with him and they were looking for Maxie and her friends. Though that implied the creators wouldn’t find them first, which they did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, hello, hello!” Maxie said, wrapping her arms around Error as he glitched and screamed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“LET ME GO!” He screamed, and Maxie let him go with a pout. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, as Kiki said, we will be inhibiting your quest! Trials and tribulations to test how much you have actually grown to see if you actually deserve to know. Also we’re bored and want to mess with you.” Maxie said, and Error facepalmed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what do you want us to do?” Nightmare said, growling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please Nightmare, nowadays your bark is worse than your bite. Anyway, we have a few obstacle courses, some logic puzzles, some PTSD triggers.” Maxie said, smiling evilly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What…?” Cross said, and Maxie raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Maxie said, and Cross facepalmed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, no no no, I have only written a story about forest rangers. I would never torture Error. I am usually the one hissing in the comments to punish anyone who does hurt Error, I wish the hissing thing was a joke. Nightmare would kill me if I hurt Error, right? Getting killed by my second favorite Sans for hurting my first favorite Sans is not on my list pal.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it seems we have a good noodle. Truly a rare find.” Error said, and Cross snickered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One, I’m flattered that you like me. Second, I’m glad you fear me.” Nightmare said, looking around for the voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t see them, from here on out, you’re in a little playground my friends and I made. Good luck.” Maxie said, snicking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh dear, guys, watch out the voices are planning to get the askers to mess with your search. They wanna draw this out so take any hints we give with a grain of salt. I'd start by looking at what Error is w̵̡̼e̷̪̿à̸̩r̴̜͗i̸̛̦̗n̶͕̄ǵ̶̲, not many Sans with both a j̷͕͕̈́͂a̸̹̓ċ̵̲k̵̳͈̓̆ȇ̵̟̎ṭ̶̯̈́ ̵̨̺͋a̵̜͝n̵̠͋d̸͙͝ ̷͖̇͊s̵̢̟̑c̷̦̜̐͠a̸̦̘͗̎r̶̪̣͛f̵̰̄̾.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you guys are being censored. And I think we know who.” Error said, glaring at Maxie as she whistled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So any other possible relationships in the making? come on my gloomy boys feed me gossip!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“None over on our end. Though Swap!fell has a crush on Blue, and Red is territorial. We’re waiting for the brawl.” Killer said, chuckling at the thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“sanses and the one or two AU papyruses when you try to stop the human at the judgment hall why not stop at the soul room to get near god power”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter. They would still beat us. We would have six, and the human has beat the photoshop abomination.” Sans said, and the others nodded. They had come over for a quick hang out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ok my little Horror, aka my third fav, how good a cook are you? Like we talkin Gordon Ramsey of skeletons or what? Also are you aware you are a cute little bean?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love Gordan Ramsey! He’s awesome! He has no qualms about yelling at people for their awful crimes against food. And I am aware, trust me, I know how to use it.” Horror said, winking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“May I hug all the dark sanses or would that cross a line? You all deserve all the love the megaverse can give you. I know what it feels like to be trapped, alone, and hurt in so many ways, I know what it is like to feel out of option and angry. You don't deserve that, despite everything you are all wonderful.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d love a hug!” Cross said and felt the hug, though no presence was seen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I have a hug?” Horror asked and was given a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m good.” Killer said, and everyone else nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh guys there are so many people who have written lyrics for your song megalovania. They can be quite good. I have only ever played the pacifist route myself and can't bring myself to watch an actual playthrough cause I can't watch my beloved monster friends get killed, but it is a catchy song. Have you guys seen any of them yet? Also I think you will like this fan song a lot </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TtCBLvAw4ZY&amp;t=71s">
    <em>
      <span>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TtCBLvAw4ZY&amp;t=71s</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” Killer said, nearly everyone had the same reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I liked it.” Cross said, humming the tune.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“papyrus how does your special attack work like if the annoying dog didn't take it”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a blaster. Though it would be much friendlier than Sans’.” Papyrus said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can I also hug Blueberry? He is my fourth favorite.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely! I love hugs!” Blue said and felt the hug as he smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You voices are weird.” Stretch said, lighting another cigarette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No more. That’s your third, I’ll burn the pack if you smoke another.” Blue said and Stretch groaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“flowey if you really think its fun watching human kill everyone why do you beg for mercy if you act like you dont care ps if u wanna murder human kill toriel first.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t beg! I was just scared at first and knew I couldn’t break the script! And in case you didn’t hear, I have literally done everything.” Flowey said, rolling his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“to annoying dog sorry to papyrus in advance please follow papyrus all day while playing dogsong and steal all his bones  ps im glad ink didn't murder you”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The annoying dog yipped, he was glad he wasn’t murdered too. He kicked his stumpy legs and wagged his tail as he flew off to Papyrus, who had a feeling of foreboding and anxiety.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOU STUPID CANINE!” Papyrus declared as he tried to run while missing his femur. The dog smiled as the song echoed through the Underground and the dog smiled an innocent smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So here is a question to the Sans personality types, why do you lie to your brother about their food? You're not helping them, it would be far kinder to be honest and help them learn to be better. Someday they are likely to meet someone who will not let them down gently and will hurt them.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Implying we can. They either run out the door before we can talk or we have to try talking over them.” Sans said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Impossible in many AUs, plus, it’s actually good half the time.” Outer said, and Red nodded, glaring at Swapfell as he was ogling Blue from a distance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dream, what is it like being with your brother again? How is your guys brotherly bond affected by well everything that happened?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s awesome. We have fun and prank some unsuspecting Sanses every now and then. As people seem to forget for the longest time, we were mistaken for fey. And we didn’t help those accusations.” Dream said, “Though we never hurt anyone. Just harmless things like a pie going missing or flowers vanishing into thin air.” Dream snickered, he was back in the Doodlesphere by this point and reviewing paperwork. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Boys how do you feel about Uncle Dreamy?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t.” Killer said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Cross said, eyes blank as he shook his head, everyone else was silent as they shook their heads and cringed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“frisk how is murdering everyone one fun after all i dont think you enjoy getting repeatedly killed plus since you reset so many times you know everything that happens underground besides there are more things to murder in surface ps you didnt answer if you got to the surface on genocide”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like to see the dust fall, them scream in pain, and beg for mercy. It’s cute. And yes, I can murder more things on the surface, but they don’t turn to dust or give the, for lack of a better term, high I need. And I don’t get to the surface, only if I spare everyone do I get there. And before you ask, in neutral runs I’m in a limbo state, have to RESET to leave.” Frisk said, smiling as their eyes glowed red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“frisk what about napstablook or mad dummy you can't kill either”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can kill Glad Dummy, and Napstablook is worthless. I don’t wanna waste my time on them.” Frisk spat, growling as they left the ruins, stepping over Toirel’s dust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know what is cute? all the baby bones art of you guys. Awww why is every baby sans just so huggable? Ok ok but really baby Error! just picture a tiny baby Error and tell me that shit is not cute.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re very cute.” Nightmare said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But they didn’t show us any.” Killer said and Nightmare froze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Error said, and Nightmare turned into a puddle out of shame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And payback time, Nightmare, any stories about Dream?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Springing back to life Nightmare donned a wicked and demonic grin. “Dream didn’t know what a bed was until he was 100. And it took three people to pry him off of it.” Nightmare said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s actually sad. How long did you sleep in a tree?” Cross asked and Nightmare whistled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our whole lives before the apple incident. Up until then we only slept in a bed seven times each.” Nightmare said, and Cross gave him a teary hug.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“dust how come your a bad guy you were forced to kill everyone your not a bad person if someones a bad person its the human and chara”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First of all, Chara is only a problem because of Frisk, so they aren’t as guilty as you think. Though they are not innocent. And no one wanted to befriend a killer, sure they like Red, but it’s the culture. And Ink played his cards right so I couldn’t make things worse for him, there’s a reason he didn’t stop Nightmare from helping me.” Dust said, “Same goes for everyone else.” He finished and everyone nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hold on a sec, contacts? How do contacts work with eyelights? I don't understand...”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Magic.” Error said, and Maxie snickered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, let’s begin the challenges!” She said and they were separated and thrown into a version of Snowdin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are we?!” they cried out, looking around but Maxie laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to your first challenge! Can you handle the Star Sanses all by yourself? Only one of you has to win for all of you to proceed, and the battles will be scaled so you are evenly matched.” Maxie’s voice echoed through the area, but she was not seen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maxie. What are you doing?” Jana asked, accompanied by Beatrice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Having a bit of fun. What are you doing?” Maxie said, smiling innocently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you seriously messing with them?” Jana said, shaking her head in disapproval. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t raise any concern when Jack, Zack, and I were talking about our plan. So why are you looking at me like that?” Maxie said, and the two sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because we want to help. But only to an extent.” Jana said, and Maxie was intrigued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To what extent I may ask?” Maxie wondered, smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you trigger their PTSD or do anything relating to Ink, we’re out and we will tell them who Error was.” Beatrice said, and Maxie shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure. It’s a deal.” She said, holding out her hand as Beatrice shook it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re still going to Jack’s for pizza right?” Maxie asked, changing the subject.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell ya. I’m bringing garlic knots.” Beatrice said and Maxie's eyes lit up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Garlic knots!” She held her hands up in joy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Blue most of us saw that Christmas party webcomic already. We know you spiked the eggnog. Why do you always pretend to be so innocent? not that I have much room to talk on that front...”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have long admitted to spiking the eggnog at that party. And I haven’t spiked anything since. No one seems to believe me!” Blue said, grumbling as his eyes turned to small broken hearts as tears filled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Stretch said, and Blue glared, some glitches popping up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“to sci and alphys is it possible to turn flowey back into asriel.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Without 7 human souls, I don’t think we can. We’ve looked into it, just to see if it was possible. He may be ok with staying as Flowey, with the exception of the pacifist run, but others in his situation aren’t. So we looked at his code to see if it was hypothetically possible, and it isn’t.” Sci said, sipping coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, h-honestly, I was h-hoping that we could. I-I regret i-it so much. I-I wanted to see i-if I could help others. B-but this is i-irreversible.” Alphys said, ringing her hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It broke Toriel and Asgore’s hearts. Though, they would respect Flowey’s wishes if he didn’t want to, he is still a person whose opinions should be listened to. Even if he is a jackass.” Sci said and Alphys nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“sanses how do you guys stop genocide routes from starting since you said there were very few”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t. They just stop, and then they start up again. Like wet and dry seasons, only more sporadic.” Classic said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some worlds, like mine, don’t have as many, the way the world works kinda discourages it.” Red said, and Swapfell nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“frisk what was the strangest interaction you have had with someone in the underground”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gaster. He is so mysterious and strange. I wonder what his deal was, but I never can find out. I’ve met his followers and such, but I’ve never heard him speak, and I’m assuming the person I saw was Gaster!” Frisk said, they were somewhere in Snowdin forest, marking down words on their arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☝☜❄ 💧✌☠💧 ❄⚐ ❄✌☹😐 ✌👌⚐🕆❄ 💣🕆☹❄✋✞☜☼💧☜. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> ❄☟☼☜✌❄☜☠ 🏱✌🏱✡☼🕆💧. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“so what has been the most dangerous mission the dark sanses have been sent on”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was HorrorLustFell.” Nightmare said, “Unaware of what was going to happen, I had Cross deal with it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was waiting for Maxie to start up her game, and he hoped his boys were doing well.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HorrorLustFell.” Cross said, “I took a month-and-a-half break after that to recover.” Cross said, raiding Grillby’s and the shops for armor, supplies, and food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone gave similar responses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who all is helping with the search? everyone or just the gang?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just us. Everyone knows what we’re doing and they’re willing to help if we need it.” Error said, shrugging as he made himself a swing and began to swing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay here is one for the classic undertale gang, since they know about the resets and multiverse now. thoughts on this video? </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H8hGMFQPBDw">
    <em>
      <span>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H8hGMFQPBDw</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sans, do you want to talk?” Papyrus asked, and Sans was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew he had problems, but if someone can deduce that? Wow.” Toriel said, holding her hand over her mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have several therapists available.” Outer said, “The hard part is getting him to see one. And I know I’m a hypocrite.” Outer said, shrugging. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are correct, space Sans.” Papyrus said, “I just wish he could talk about it.” Papyrus said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I mostly wanna see what paps has to say about his brother hiding his mental health problems.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew he had issues, but I want him to talk to me, I know it’s hard to talk about your mental health problems, but it’s been five years. Though he has suffered far worse than any of us, if the Dark Sanses are anything.” Papyrus said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to stall Frisk, Toriel, you need to get out of here. Frisk will be getting here soon.” Papyrus said and everyone dashed out of the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Have the sans ever had to have an intervention for any of the other sans, like Blueberries alcohol problem?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no problem first of all. And secondly, we have had to have interventions.” Blue said, “Razz had a drug addiction a while back, and we are trying to get Papy to stop or reduce his smoking habits.” Blue said and Stretch sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least I’m working on it.” Stretch said, and Blue nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“oh i'm just teasing him, cause I love him.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!” Blue said, smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“frisk has there ever been a timeline in which the annoying dog didn't take the legendary artifact and if it wasn't taken what does the artifact do”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have never gotten the artifact.” Frisk said, Papyrus and Sans coming into view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“to error how much exp did ink get you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quite a bit. The number escapes me, but it was in the hundreds.” Error said, swinging. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“flowey at the end of the pacifist timeline you decide to give up the souls and break barrier once the barrier was broken you could have easily murdered more humans and get to be a goat again so why kill a few for their souls?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Timelines never last that long, and when I turn back, it leaves an impact on me that makes it hard to be a jerk for a while. Residual effects of being that whiny crybaby.” Flowey said, “And it wouldn’t change anything.” Flowey said, wilting a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fresh, tell me about your furby collection? I miss mine. I had 3, they always said they were hungry last at night when I was falling asleep... it was kinda creepy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a version of every Furby ever made. 3 is pathetic yo. Though they are demanding and creepy sometimes, I’ll give ya that brah.” Fresh said, looking around as snow fell around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What are you guys doing to find Error's origin anyway?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were going to ask the creators what they knew, since none of Killer, Dust, or Horror’s code could help us and Error’s code is a mess on account of him being a glitch, then we’d go from there, asking questions and making guesses based on what we knew.” Nightmare said, “For all we know Error could be from one of the many neutral timelines, and that wouldn’t pin anything down at all.” Nightmare said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Blue, how do you hide your glitches? That seems like a very hard thing to explain to people you don't want knowing about the multiverse.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream made a small illusion charm with Sci and Alt’s help that makes me look normal. It’s also pretty!” Blue said as he held up a golden charm in the shape of a blueberry, it was attached to a gold chain that was hidden by his battle body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Have the rest of the Sans seen Error in his glasses? I need to see them all squirm at how cute he is!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only Blue and Classic have seen him in his glasses. Other than us of course.” Killer said, “I helped make the frames, and the way his eyes lit up when he could clearly see for the first time, it was the best feeling in the world. I remember taking care of Pap, it felt like that.” Killer said, and he smiled at the memory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How does Dream feel about being an uncle now? Is he a FUN Uncle?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not really considered an uncle per say, but I do try to be fun. And it is fun to say that I am technically the Dark Sanses’ uncle, they have the funniest reactions.” Dream said, laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Error am I embarrassing you too much?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Error said, still swinging.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow. That's a lot of asks. Thank you guys so much! I never thought I'd ever have this much!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Frisk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Asks and Frisk</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Megalovaniaintensifies - Archive of Our Own - First, Second<br/>KikiTheSapphireKitsune - Archive of Our Own - Third, Fourth, Fifth, Sixth<br/>Megalovaniaintensifies - Archive of Our Own - Seventh<br/>KikiTheSapphireKitsune - Archive of Our Own - Eighth, Ninth<br/>Megalovaniaintensifies - Archive of Our Own - Tenth<br/>KikiTheSapphireKitsune - Archive of Our Own - Eleventh<br/>Megalovaniaintensifies - Archive of Our Own -  Twelfth, Thirteenth<br/>KikiTheSapphireKitsune - Archive of Our Own - Fourteenth<br/>Megalovaniaintensifies - Archive of Our Own - Fifteenth<br/>KikiTheSapphireKitsune - Archive of Our Own - Sixteenth, Seventeenth, Eighteenth, Nineteenth<br/>Megalovaniaintensifies - Archive Of Our Own - Twentieth<br/>KikiTheSapphireKitsune - Archive of Our Own - Twenty-First<br/>Megalovaniaintensifies - Archive Of Our Own - Twenty-Second<br/>KikiTheSapphireKitsune - Archive of Our Own - Twenty-Third,<br/>Megalovaniaintensifies - Archive Of Our Own - Twenty-Fourth<br/>KikiTheSapphireKitsune - Archive of Our Own - Twenty-Fifth, Twenty-Sixth, Twenty-Seventh, Twenty-Eighth<br/>Megalovaniaintensifies - Archive Of Our Own - Twenty-Ninth, Thirtieth<br/>KikiTheSapphireKitsune - Archive of Our Own - Thirty-First, Thirty-Second, Thirty-Third, Thirty-Fourth, Thirty-Fifth, Thirty-Sixth, Thirty-Seventh, Thirty-Eighth, Thirty-Ninth, Fortieth,<br/>Megalovaniaintensifies - Archive Of Our Own - Forty-First</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“UT sans and paps what if i told you there was a timeline in where you took paps’ place in snowdin and then paps saw your dust and became depressed and attacked human at judgement hall and was actually hard to beat</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>PS it isn't a swap universe”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Disbelief, yeah, we’ve seen it. I was shown it really early on into my adventures in the Multiverse.” Classic said, taking a deep breath as he lazed at his sentry station. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sans has told me about Disbelief, that version of me is in therapy. And Sans helps him out every now and then, they’re nice.” Papyrus said, standing in the fog as he waited for Frisk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“frisk have you ever thought of sparing sans while he sleeps so he's alone there forever and goes mad”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have. But I can’t hold that much food in my inventory so I would starve and be forced to load my save before that happened.” Frisk said, sighing as they made their way through Snowdin, now a barren wasteland. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hmm censoring any hints is gonna make this harder. Lets see if we can find a way around that. Nightmare you are a smart monster, take a long look at Error next chance you get and try to look past the color changes made by him becoming Error, make a mental checklist of what might be different and look at other sans in the multiverse for similarities. this is frustrating not being able to just tell you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I assume you are talking about the outfit I first saw him in, he has a few different ones but he wears that one or similar outfits often. I’ll need to take a good look at what he wears, and I do appreciate you trying to help. It means a lot.” Nightmare said, thinking about Error’s outfit, though he still looked around and didn’t let his guard down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maxie, do not trigger PTSD, I will fight you. As someone with her own issues I can tell you how bad it feels when people do that! Play nice or I will never let you sleep again.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t planning anything too heinous. Just an illusion of Frisk or a dead Papyrus. I’m not that bad.” Maxie said, smiling as she got ready for her plan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She created illusory clones of the Star Sanses, minue Ink, she wasn’t that evil. It was in every arena she had set up, and she made sure they could think strategically and make their own choices, while not being sentient. She got some help from her friends and they counted down from five to release them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Five, four,” they said, everyone getting tense and drawing their weapons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Three, two,” Maxie said, grinning like a cheshire cat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One!” She screamed and the Dark Sanses were thrown into a five on one each.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Also Nightmare I can tell you Error is not from a neutral or pacifist run. Although since most universes can have any of the three not sure if that actually helps or not.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was Geno, wasn’t he?” Nightmare said, dodging arrows and blasters like his life depended on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Error sorry I am embarrassing you so much, I just love you and want you to feel loved. You deserve to be fawned over.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Error said, retreating to his web of strings at the top of the cave to stalk how assaltantes. He was like a spider. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“so how come it's mostly sanses that get involved in multidimensional stuff shouldn't it be the "judge" from each universe that gets involved?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are, Ink just ran a very exclusive club.” Dream said, “All of them are involved to give us more diversity and even out the playing field, though the Sanses still outnumber them, it’s not as bad as it was.” Dream said, he was sipping some hot chocolate as he looked through paperwork. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Red how you planning on dealing with mister steal ya man?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking I could kill him. Maybe trap him in a jail cell, or just have him walk in on Blue and I fuckin’.” Red said, smiling evilly as his eye flashed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Blue are you aware of the crush swapfell has on you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Razz isn’t exactly subtle about it. And I like Red being jealous, though I would never encourage Razz, so I just act oblivious.” Blue said, taking a sip from a small flask as he patrolled Snowdin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“error is it possible to ask the voices to see if they know about your universe”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was our plan. But we ended up here.” Error said, stringing up the clones and dusting them. “And I figured out they were clones since they don’t have souls or shadows.” Error said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still like dusting a version of Dream though.” Error said as he finally dusted the last one and cleared the challenge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“hmm ok Stretch, you seem to be a good one. Some swap paps are uhh overly controlling jerks. They don't treat their brothers like adults and have others keep tabs on blue for them and it makes me a bit not trusting towards swap paps till I see what they are like. Sorry I uhh called you a tall orange jerk.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok. I’ve seen a few that the creators have made and, I am glad that Blue is a good brother and I’m glad I’m a good one as well.” Stretch said, smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, where is Blue’s flask?” Stretch said, seeing a very empty countertop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn it Blue.” Stretch said, “And you say I’m the irresponsible one yet you drink on the job.” He said, face palming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“also why is the genocide run called a genocide run if you dont kill everything why not murder run instead”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the thought that counts!” Frisk said, looking at Papyrus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HALT HUMAN!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HEY, QUIT MOVING WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOU!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE SOME THINGS TO SAY.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“FIRST: YOU´RE A FREAKING WEIRDO!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NOT ONLY DO YOU NOT LIKE PUZZLES.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“BUT THE WAY YOU SHAMBLE ABOUT FROM PLACE TO PLACE…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“THE WAY YOUR HANDS ARE COVERED IN DUSTY POWDER.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“IT FEELS…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“LIKE YOUR LIFE IS GOING DOWN A DANGEROUS PATH.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HOWEVER!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, PAPYRUS, SEE GREAT POTENTIAL WITHIN YOU!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“EVERYONE CAN BE A GREAT PERSON IF THEY JUST TRY!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AND ME, I HARDLY HAVE TO TRY AT ALL!!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HEY, QUIT MOVING!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HUMAN! I THINK YOU ARE IN NEED OF GUIDANCE!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SOMEONE NEEDS TO KEEP YOU ON THE STRAIGHT AND NARROW!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“BUT WORRY NOT! I, PAPYRUS...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WILL GLADLY BE YOUR FRIEND AND TUTOR!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I WILL TURN YOUR LIFE RIGHT AROUND!!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I SEE YOU ARE APPROACHING.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ARE YOU OFFERING A HUF OF ACCEPTANCE?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WOWIE!! MY LESSONS ARE ALREADY WORKING!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, PAPYRUS, WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!” He sounded close to tears as he screamed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk gave Papyrus a large hug, nearly slicing his spine in half but leaving his ribs untouched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you know about the multiverse?” Frisk asked, smiling evilly as Papyrus fell into Frisk’s arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what?” Papyrus said, shaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to talk to Sans, and what better way to get him talking than to threaten you?” Frisk said, grabbing Papyrus by his neck and dragging him into his house and locking him in his room, where the window was boarded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Behave.” Frisk said, waving as they slammed the door and laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“the only reason frisk beats omega is because the souls revolt i'm sure they wont help a mass murderer”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, but we don’t want them to know we can break the script. That would create too many problems.” Classic said, and Undyne sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re coming. Hide.” Undyne said, and Sans jumped into the bushes as Frisk came into the scene. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“well sci and alphys, if Frisk would stop resetting and give you guys freedom you could always get souls to help Asriel. I know that sounds wrong but what if you got volunteers from the terminal ward, a lot of sick humans who know they are just waiting for death just want the pain to be over.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we have talked about that. But Flowey isn’t sure he wants to become Asriel again, and we don’t trust him with the souls, and Asriel can’t say if he wants to get back.” Sci said, sighing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah, overall, t-that is a good i-idea. B-but we a-aren’t sure i-if we can t-trust Flowey.” Alphys said, looking at the cameras and gasping when she saw what happened to Papyrus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sci and Alphys got on their phones and told everyone what happened, and Sans teleported into the lab. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting him out, start evacuations early, this is the day we break script.” Classic said as he vanished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“frisk if you stop the resets you can get a new timeline!! pls stop reset”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope. I want to know what’s going on.” Frisk said, slaughtering another monster as they stepped onto the dust and scattered it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“oh here is another one for the classic timeline to react to </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6qXFHtHR_Fs">
    <em>
      <span>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6qXFHtHR_Fs</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sans, I love you.” Papyrus said as Sans healed up Papyrus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Classic said, and Papyrus began to ugly cry as he flinched when Sans sent a burst of healing magic through Papyrus’ wounds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We might need backup, Dream might need to help you with this, I’m not great at healing.” Classic said and he called Dream and explained the situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Hey Blueberry are you and Error any closer now?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Error helped me a lot with my glitching. It was very useful when Papy and I were trying to figure out how to cope. The rest of the Dark Sanses helped Papy learn how to handle my crashing and reboots.” Blue said, smiling as he pocketed the flask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Frisk really it is time to stop, you need to let time move forward and change. You need to let your friends find happiness and you need to let yourself grow up and change, find a new adventure on the surface!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Humanity is cruel and evil, I prefer the Underground. And these guys are not my friends, not anymore.” Frisk said, winking as they trotted through Waterfall, humming His Theme as they went. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fresh furby's were not cheap, you are telling me you have a small fortune in creepy robot gremlins? Clearly you have never had one with a broken voice box, that demon voice could give angry Nightmare a run for his money.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do, and I can fix the voice boxes. Also so have scared people with a broken voice box. It was rad yo.” Fresh said, appearing back with his family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“sci and alphys can you get rid of frisks DT”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s possible, but we’d have to basically drain them of all their blood and other things. Killing them, and keeping them restrained would be far too hard.” Alphys said, “Since they can load to a point where they weren’t in our grasp.” Alphys said, opening her doors and letting monsters inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nightmare and Dream as mischievous fay.... I love it. Can I join you in messing with people?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We would love some Creator help! We have a few ideas but we’ve been hesitant to do a few of them, at least now we have a chance to get away with some of it.” Dream said, smiling a corny smile as he held up a black folder with red letters saying “Plans.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans and Papyrus then came into his office and explained what happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“ok so what happened with alt maybe he knows about the alt errors universe couldn't that help find our errors universe”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think this Error’s past is hard to find? Try mine. I literally know shit about his past, literally nothing. If I hadn’t heard about this multiverse’s Error, I wouldn’t know mine was, probably, tortured by Creators.” Alt said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I can’t help you more.” Alt said, blushing as he retreated into his sweater. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ok I feel like I owe classic Paps some cute and wholesome </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4lPZyaNRiAg">
    <em>
      <span>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4lPZyaNRiAg</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> also would you like a hug paps?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, I would.” Papyrus said as he felt a warm and calming feeling on his injury as Dream worked his godly magic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who do you want to help you?” Dream asked and Sans thought about it for a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dark Sanses. Specifically Killer, Dust, and Horror. This is the time for revenge and it’d be rude to leave them out.”  Classic said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plus, they’re good at combat. It’d be helpful.” Papyrus said, as he wiped some tears from his sockets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like it either Paps, but at this point, I’m not tossing this opportunity away.” Classic said, sighing as Dream made a call. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“so sanses do you always wear the same clothes?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much. We have an infinite amount of the same clothes. And it’s fun to do, people are always so confused.” Classic said and Papyrus face palmed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Cross, why are you such a sweetie?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I am!” Cross said, giving puppy eyes and smiling as he ran up to Nightmare and gave him a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Horror you cute bean, what is the best dish you make?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. And my best dish is a casserole with chicken and peppers and five cheeses.” Horror said, mouth watering at the thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Error are you nervous about what these creator creeps have planned? I am worried about you guys.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So am I. The first was easy, but what else do you have planned?” Error said, glaring at Maxie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was going to throw each of you into a replica of the judgement hall and have you  fight with a version of Frisk, but Nightmare figured it out. He figured out who you were.” Maxie said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With some help.” Beatrice said, and Jana nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Error asked, eyes shining. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“G̵͕̲͆̑͑ę̶͈̭̎̍n̴̟̓̃͆͋̈͠o̴̧̬̞͉̠̐.” Nightmare said, but his words were jumbled and glitchy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like hell I’m letting you tell him. When this whole thing is over.” Maxie said, giggling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Killer asked and Maxie summoned a portal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Classic, mind explaining what’s happening?” Maxie said, her grin getting bigger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Frisk broke script. We’re going to try and drain them of their DT, but I thought you guys should come and help. You were wronged by them first.” Classic said, “Geno’s ready to help us by the way. We’re just waiting on you. Undyne managed to avoid death so far and save MK.” Classic said, and Killer, Horror, and Dust laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Count us in.” They said, jumping through and landing in Snowdin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good Noodle? *blushes* Flattered you think that about me. You are all cute little beans that deserve to be loved.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They sure do.” Nightmare said, remembering something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Error is an alternate timeline! Let him go too!” Nightmare said and Classic shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More the merrier.” Classic said as the four Sanses entered the portal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“what if we ask chara to give 7 souls she took from genociders and give then to asriel?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Implying we talk to them. We only know the role they play because it was told to us by a third party.” Classic said, “We have no idea how they work or if we can talk to them at all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“to frisk what does selling your soul feel like?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It feels like you’re having your organs ripped out of you, and then you feel nothing, and then content. It was the worst pain I’d ever felt in my life, but I feel good, I feel calm and clear headed.” Frisk said, walking up to the judgement hall, fingers itching. </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The script was ash at this point, and Frisk knew Sans was to blame. They were excited as they walked up to him, standing at their usual spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What does Chara think of Frisk anyway?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ĩ̸͉͎̰̳ ̵̜͊h̸̨̼͉̰̦͌̔̐ȁ̵̢̖t̸̻̟̃̅͝ȇ̸̞͇̖̂̑͐̏ ̸͇͍̙͈̿̾͛̕ţ̴̒ḧ̷̺̝̖̳́̎͋͜e̵͎̺̠͂͝m̸̛̰̍́͠.̸̻͉͕̄̒ ̵̻̳̹͉͕̅̈́̾̈́͝T̶̡̖̟̘͐͜h̴̢̤̉e̴̦̠͈̿͜ͅy̷̩͈͓̏̐͒̓ ̵̛͈͉̹͉̇̾m̵̡̞̗͍̍u̷̬̲͆͋͂̈́͝r̵̢̩̬͎̬͐d̶̬̊̎ē̷̼̥̒͌͠͠r̵̠̯̦͗̈́̕͜͠ĕ̵̻̥̪̯̝̽d̵̛̼̜̼̈́ ̵͚͙̣̣̆m̶̭̒̇͂̊ẙ̵̪̜̌ ̶̧͐͑̈̓m̷̯̦̰̂ͅo̷̓ͅm̸͉̂́̌,̸̪̤̞̲̈́̃͊̂ ̵̧͚̭̫̠͋̔̈̒̈d̴̛͚̄ã̵͉̭̯̙̠ḏ̴͙̖͓͐,̷̛̤̈́͒ ̷̫̈́b̷̯̖͇̱͒̇r̶̖̖͙͂͝ǫ̸͖̹̬̋ͅţ̷̏ḩ̸̛̆̂e̴̢͕̣̎̂̀͠r̴̯͂̅̀̚ͅ,̸̫̙̪̃̌̾͑̒ ̷̛͇̹̜̉̕ạ̷̢̡̩̋̽̎̽̇ṋ̷̨̹̻̾͒͝͠d̵͓̙̦̈͐͊̄̕ ̷̫̠̯̋s̴̢̆̽ù̸͖̠̬̙͂͛̽͐b̵͍̐͆́̚ĵ̴͎̘̬̤̉ͅę̴͆̐̽̇c̶̤̘̒͋t̴͙̪̭̔͗̋͐̋ş̵͍̣͂̃̃.̸̡͔̙͐̿ ̶̯͇̈́͗̚͝͝Î̵͉̘ ̶̮̺̖̪͆̋̾͛̒ḩ̴̛̤̹̪̔ō̶͙̽p̶̲̟̳͉̲̉͒ḛ̸͈͈̮͛ ̴̧̬̾̔t̵͈̐̈́̈͘ͅͅh̸̺̤̺͂ế̸͚͖̝͒̌̆ ̶̧̧̖̗͆ŕ̸̰̗͓͒͂͑͝o̶̝̪̪̰͔̒t̸̯̗̖̦͖̎̆ ̵̰͎̤͖́̉i̶̡̘̯͋͜n̵͍̝̤̥͊͜ ̴̨̳̜̈̇̓͊̕h̷̡͙̭͕̙̔̒̿̚é̷̡̻̩̼͐̑͠͝l̷̝̝l̶̥̞͍͖͋͝ ̴̥̯̦̹̲̽̂̚̚f̷̧̮̤͐̅̚o̸̻͔͊͝ͅr̵͖͓̣͗e̵̢̻̘̅͋v̶̨̯͂̆͜ͅe̶̩̊̎͋̏͐r̴̲͌̋̆̓ ̴̩̪͎̎͆̍̈́w̷̘̞̬͓̎h̸̛̘̤̪̔͊e̷̪̣͊͗͆̈́ň̶̮̲̓̚ ̵̜͐̾̎͑̆t̴̨̞̦͕̉̎h̶̢̻͇͇̙͋̋̇i̷̻̐͛s̴͓͍̪̝͒̆̅̚͝ ̷͎̖͖̥̫͋ī̶̟̑s̸͖̪̣̱̽̆̈̏̀ ̴̮̳͛̄o̶͎̫̥͖̱͒v̶̹̲̭͙̫͛̄e̷͉̕r̷̬̔̍̉̈́.̷̼̮͐̊ͅ ̴̡̩̺̋̉̕͝͝Ḯ̴͇̓̈́ ̴͖͕̼̈̾͛̈́h̶̥̿̓͂̓̒o̶̡̬̦̣͂p̷̍͘ͅe̵̮͕̹̼͍͋͌̋̈́͝ ̵̝̋t̶̯̃̈́ͅh̵̯̱̭͠ë̸̲͓̭͍͑͐y̴̯͒͛̐͝ ̵̨̖̥̹̯̐͝g̵̟͋͂͝e̶̝̜̒̄͠t̷̡͍̩̞͌̓ ̴̰̩̭̠̄̒̅̿t̷̨̥͙͚̹͗o̴͓͛̿̅ ̶͍͔͇̞̎̇̔̐r̶͎̙͠ë̶̹̻̣́̐̉̈́͠l̵͖͂̆i̸̩̩̟̓̈́v̴̯̞̞̓̇̀e̶̩̰̗͈̬̐̚ ̵͔̜͇̃͋̎ę̵̮̈́̓̇̕͜͠v̶͓̑͐̅̑͗e̵̻̓̋͛̚͠ř̶̛̙̏̈͠y̵͎̌͋͗͗̂ ̸̧̺̃̈́̄̐s̵͇̙͈̓͋̂̑͒ę̵̗̱̿͋͊͒̊c̴̯̩͉̃̔̆̽ȍ̶͎̣̬n̷͙͈͎͊͛̈́͑͜ͅḋ̵̹̯̯ ̶̟̠̹̜͠ö̸̢̰͈̼͈́͝f̴̛̟̻̪̌ͅ ̶̯̍̈́̒̿͝p̸͖̲͖̜̥̚͝ạ̸͇̋ȉ̸̥̠̖͒̓͌ͅn̵͖̥̓ ̸͚̖̤͕͝t̵̘́̊h̵̉̎̾͑ͅe̶͕̫̭͎͛̇͘y̵͔̯̝̙̎͆̆'̷̢̺̳͓̹́v̴̢͍̑̈́ĕ̴̗̦͇̥̭̐̓̄ ̵͔̘̏̿͗e̵̡͙̪͖̓̓͠ͅv̶̨͙̪̦̙̾̍͠e̸̦̗̩̮̍̃̑͘͘r̸̛̬͑̈́̍͂ ̴̠̭̤̘͂f̴̗̬͛̉̑͝ē̴̙͖̖̠̈́͒l̵͙̼̜̈̈́́t̵̢̙͑͋̒̐̌!̸̞̜̏̂̄” Chara’s words were shotty, but pain and rage, grief and regret, and sadism welled in their voice as they sobbed their words out on the judgement hall floor, though no one could hear them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ok time to make my boys cringe for a bit. Some fairly common ships include Error/ink, Cross/Nightmare, Cross/Dream, Dream/Nightmare, and of course Dust/Blueberry. Thoughts?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?!” Killer said, whispering from his hiding spot, shuddering at the ships mentioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error was trembling at the mention of his and Ink’s ship. He had to mutter to himself that it was probably canon in an alternate multiverse, his Ink was gone, forever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dust was sweating, “I will never fuck Blue. Red would kill me.” Dust said, peeking out from behind a pillar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dust, Killer, you do know you are adorable right?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No we’re not.” Dust said, rolling his eyes. Killer had a similar reaction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“so Queen Toriel, I tried to make a butterscotch cinnamon pie and failed badly. any uhh tips?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I would need to know how you made yours. It would help me tell you what tips you need.” Toriel said, “But I can tell you practice makes perfect.” She said, clapping her hands together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh here is another ship, Error/Outer, now there is a pairing that is out of this world. Come on you two, don't you think you would be stellar together? The real star couple.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error had to stifle a laugh as he thought about Outer. “I guess so. Good puns by the way.” Error said, glaring at Frisk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nightmare why are you such a good dad? You should give parenting lessons.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what?” Nightmare sad, blushing as he turned away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m not that good. I-I’m more of the dad-friend you have. Yeah, that.” Nightmare said, and Maxie rolled her eyes as she laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nightmare, someone made another version of you called strawberry milk Nightmare, he is pink and very kind. thoughts? Dream here is a pic to show others! </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://glitchtale.fandom.com/f/p/3287430564151633045">
    <em>
      <span>https://glitchtale.fandom.com/f/p/3287430564151633045</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not meant to be the cute one!” Nightmare said, sitting on the ground and pouting like a toddler as the other creators laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is so pure!” Dream squealed, showing the outcodes on standby, the picture and explaining. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is so cute!” Blue said, his eyes getting bigger as he looked at the picture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s literally just his colors inverted.” Red said, and Blue pouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care!” Blue said, sticking his tongue out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“and all is fair in sibling wars, Nightmare here is Shattered Dream. Yeah he is as big a prick as he looks. </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/gestaelita/art/I-m-sorry-Shattered-Dream-x-Young-Nightmare-812226735">
    <em>
      <span>https://www.deviantart.com/gestaelita/art/I-m-sorry-Shattered-Dream-x-Young-Nightmare-812226735</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> “</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope!” Nightmare said, closing his eyes as he shook his head and covered his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate these alternate mutiverses! I hate them!” Nightmare cried out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dream, Nightmare, done any glitter pranks yet? All I will say is Red's house and neon pink glitter. You know you wanna.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was actually next on our list.” Nightmare said, still closing his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Error have you made any new dolls?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I’ve made some of the Sanses and Papyruses that we’ve saved as memoirs of those adventures.” Error said, smiling as he saw Classic begin the monologue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“chara if you have near infinite souls how can you not have enough strength to revive yourself at the beginning of the run”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y̴̰̮̾̋͆̂͜o̶̻̤̪̤̥u̵̢̝͂͊̈́̌̚ ̷͉̝̗̍̂ͅc̸̨̥̗̥̾͝ạ̵̏̆͑̿n̷̢͇̯̼̒͗̓ ̵̧̓̉õ̵̡̼̭ǹ̴̰̗͈͕̲͑l̵̞̭̲̀͝y̶͇̰͌ ̶̰̹̟͂̃s̷̺̈́̑̍̏̚͜ę̸͇̠͍̒̾͝l̷͎̗̝͔̗̽͊̓l̸̝͐ ̴̛̬̙͆̾̾y̴̙̞̬̬͋ͅǫ̶͍̹̪͗̐͛͠u̷̼̻̼̅̾͒̉͝r̷̡͝ ̶͖͎̩͆̇̅̃̑s̸̻̖͉͓̄̀̕̕ő̶̲u̷̞͐l̶͔͋̎͠ ̴̺͚̅̔o̴̧͔̲̤͑̿̔͛n̷̨̠̯͗̈c̶̛̟͉̘̺̖͝͝ė̴̔͜ ̸̰̝̦͖̎͊̂̌b̸̻̟̥͙̰̍̄̓̚͝u̵̱̟̾d̶̢̨̰̪̪̆̒͐̾͝d̶̳̝̬̏͆̏͂ͅy̷̛̲.̷̢̤͙̇̕ ̸̞̾̂̄̕S̵͜͝͝o̷̭̪̳̗̱̎̿͛̂̿ŕ̸͍͎̈͛͊̕ͅŗ̸̨̖̰̣͌̽ẏ̷͚̰̦̺͒̈ ̴̙̥̫͇̞͆͌͌t̵̗̑̾̿̌ô̷͕̦̦̻̹̅ ̸̟̙̅̓b̴͉͛̿r̸̨̙͔͊̓͜e̵̝̍͠a̸̻̩̹͊̌͂ḵ̴͝ ̷̧͙͉̲͂̒̑̋̕ȋ̷̱͖̻̗̻͘͝t̸͔̰̾͐̈ͅ ̸̧̪̤̈́̐̾t̵̮̊ȯ̷̟̬̆͋̚̕ ̶͚͌͂̋͝y̶͖̞͗͂͆͂̿͜o̴̝̯̲̮̅́ȕ̸̧̖̻̄̓͝ͅ.” Chara said, their voice a bit sarcastic and playful as they read off their lines like an automatic machine, the words ingrained into their memory by thousands of playthroughs. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Things are getting good!</p><p>Since Nightmare guessed who Error was, I removed all of the asks containing hints in case you are wondering.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The fight begins</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“heya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you’ve been busy, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...” Classic was quiet as he took a breath and continued his monologue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“so, i’ve got a question for ya.” Classic said, smiling a grim smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“do you think even the worst person can change…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“that everyone can be a good person, if they just try?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“heh heh heh heh...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“all right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“well, here’s a better question.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“do you wanna have a bad time?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“cause if you take another step forward...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you are REALLY not going to like what happens next.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“welp.” Classic said, smiling as he shifted his feet, excited and brimming with anticipation for what he hoped was their true, last fight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Get ready Frisk.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“It’s the end.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well Classic I can tell you that Chara doesn't like Frisk one bit. Chara is on your side, so there is that. You can also blame the askers for this, one of us made the mistake of asking Frisk a question about the multiverse.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m glad to know I have one human ally in this world.” Classic muttered during the pause as he raised his hand and launched his attack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes Nightmare! I knew you would get it! Told you that you're smart.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. I just wish I could tell him without being interrupted.” Nightmare said, glaring at Maxie as she shrugged innocently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nightmare, of course you are a good dad. You are better than my parents, although that is a low bar. I think you are great anyway.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say.” Nightmare said, laying on his back as he retracted his tentacles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So guys, how are you gonna keep the brat from loading so you can do this? You have to have a plan!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Every time they die, we’ll swap out. Keep them on their toes and curious.” Killer snickered, watching Frisk dodge the bones with masterful ease and boredom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“if your going to drain frisks DT wait out this timeline and ambush them the second they fall so they never get a save”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the plan. Get revenge, get a RESET, then drain them.” Dust whispered, eagerly waiting his chance to beat the brat into the ground and turn them into a red mush of flesh and broken bones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“frisk if humanity is evil why not kill all humans”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t save or load on the surface, the only reason I can kill all monsters is because I can save and load.” Frisk whispered, standing before Classic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Frisk stop it, you say humanity is cruel but look at yourself! You are showing the worst of our species and it needs to end. You can choose to be kind, you can choose to be the change you wish to see in others but instead you attack the people who cared about you? Stop and look at what you have become, there is so much better you could have done. Please, just stop hurting everyone.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care. I haven’t for a long time.” Frisk said, their eyes filled with bloodlust as they swung their knife at Classic, the punny skeleton grabbing their hands and throwing them across the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“classic if you don't do certain things to not break script do you fall asleep on purpose at the end of the genocide”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do. I get completely exhausted, and the only way to get stronger in the time I’m given is something I’ve tried. Twice.” Classic said laughing at Frisk’s shocked face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Though I mostly fake it nowadays, fighting the Dark Sanses really got me into shape.” Classic said, chuckling darkly as Frisk got up and charged. It was pathetic.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“chara why do you let frisk reset at the end of genocide route if you dont reset for them they wont kill toriel asriel and flowey”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ḭ̴̯̚ ̵̼̥̇̀w̸͙̆o̴̻̖̅ủ̷̮̞l̵̗̠͗̈́d̷͚̼̈́̽ ̴̡̘̚ḩ̸̘͌a̶̯̒͋v̷̙̒ͅe̶͙͑ ̸̦͋ṡ̵̪͍t̴̖́̆o̶̭͍͊p̶͙͐p̸̯̩̐ê̷͚̕d̵̰̞͊͘ ̶̛͍t̴͎̫͊̽h̴̗̥̎e̴͐ͅm̸̖̔̿ ̶͓̄ī̸͎̀f̴̢̚ ̸̪͘Ì̸̢̇ ̴̰̓̚ͅc̸̣͊͝ǒ̸͓u̶̥͚͛l̵̯̃̉d̵̦̈́.̵̩̐” Chara said, small tears forming in their eyes as they held a breath they didn’t need to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Alt, sad to tell you that you're most likely right. Most Errors were never really shown much kindness in their multiverse, most have been tortured by the creators and even the other versions of yourself and your friends. Most Errors need a helping hand, and are too scared of being hurt more to actually accept it. Also there is the touch phobia most have, which is usually a trauma induced phobia in most people who have it so it makes sense Error would have it. So what are you going to do about your Error? Are you going to try to help him?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve tried reaching out several times, I’ve apologized for using him like I did when we fought my Nightmare, and I leave him gift baskets with chocolate and sewing supplies. I think they’re working, he’s not as active, but I hope it’s not because of the creators in my world.” Alt said, looking at Classic. He was fighting the human</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Killer, Dust.... you are both precious little beans who love their new found family and will protect them with everything you have. I don't care what you say you are adorable!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No we are not.” They said in unison, they were barely audible over Frisk’s screams of frustration at Sans’ new patterns. Though they haven’t died yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh Stretch, you must mean the YandereBerry, yeah he is unsettling to say the least.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ink genuinely made one, and then never made another. Everyone stayed away from our AU for a week after that incident.” Stretch said, shuddering at the memory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“frisk what do you think of jerry”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate him as much as humanity.” Frisk said, their arm crackling and bones fragments grinding against each other as they swung their blade again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know those ships made you guys cringe but what they put other Red's through is worse. He gets shipped with everyone and everything, including(but not limited to) his brother, blue, the pet rock, classic, black, lust, horror, jerry(ew), and of lust.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh boy. Do not get me started.” Red grumbled, growling as he remembered one time Ink rambled on about all the ships involving him when he confessed to having a crush on Blue. It held a sour taste in his mouth as he didn’t know if it was fake or not, or if his feelings were fake or not. But he kept going as he was happy and no one was being hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel bad for him, he really has it the worst.” Blue said, kissing him on the cheek or whatever the equivalent was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He does, when I say everyone I mean EVERYONE. Every single sans has been shipped with him at least once, as have the papyrus's, he has been shipped with every monster in his universe and the kid. Red is in a lot of smut pieces, and it is kinda weird.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s almost like he has a lot to choose from.” Razz said, and Red’s eye narrowed at the sight of the promiscuous skeleton. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“killer and dust so aren't you both technically from the classic timeline”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are.” They said in unison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh Razz, how are you planning to win Blue over?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will ruin Red’s reputation with scandals and swoop in to comfort Blue in his time of betrayal. Then I will set up many circumstances where he will be in danger and I shall save him. I will also gift him with many great items worthy of Blue’s magnificence!” Razz said, whispering so no one would hear him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Frisk why don't you just talk to us for a minute and pay no mind to anything happening, you can just load if something happens anyway so no need to keep your guard up. Stop hunting down monsters and tell me a bit more about who you are, what is a few minutes?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A distraction. If better executed, it may have worked.” Frisk said, smirking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Guys please tell me this plan of yours is gonna work, do not let this murder child into the multiverse. And Paps, I know you are the forgiving type but they need to be stopped, if they somehow get access to the doodlesphere there is no telling what they might do.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No kidding. They are determined, more so than any monster or human we know. It’s horrifying to know what they would do if they got access to the entire multiverse.” Papyrus said, sighing as he watched what was going on, it hurt even though he had watched several times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I just want everyone to be ok.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So do I.” Papyrus said, shaking a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yikes, Paps gave up on someone? I mean I get it, they are doing some pretty awful things just cause they can, not for any reason either. They don't have any reason to hurt anyone other than they can and they feel above consequences. Show them they are not, please.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With pleasure.” Dust said, watching Frisk fall down dead and swapping with Classic right as Frisk came back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk wasted no time before they were stabbed in the arm. And then their other arm, and legs. With cries of agony they fell to the ground and Dust laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pathetic. This is what killed me millions of times? What drove me into insanity? Pathetic.” Dust said, as the kid got up and dodged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m going to admire watching you die.” Dust said, firing blasters at the kid who was much slower as they beld out.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So Error, your dad knows who you really are, or were... wanna try and guess? I mean you now know you were from a split off of the classic timeline so you should be able to narrow it down.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Out of everyone, the chances of them getting into the anti-void is slim, and Ink did entertain Geno as a possibility. And since I did hear a ‘G’ through the censor, I guess I was Geno. Meaning I had to watch them all go crazy at one point in time, though not Horror, he was before any Genocide.” Error said, shaking with rage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is geno helping too? with stopping the brat?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah!” Geno said, he was in the save screen. He would be going last. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Error the ship with you and Ink is def a different multiverse. It is usually consensual and both are happy together in most cases. There are a few Yandere Inks but only a few. Error makes me happy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yandere and Ink are two words that shouldn’t be together. In any sentence. Ever.” Error said, shuddering at the thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Also I will admit to being a tad biased in favor of the Dark Sans's, but just a tad.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As are we! I hope that Frisk is murdered and never comes back!” Maxie said, and the other Creators cheered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So Dream, Nightmare... what pranks can I help with?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The glitter prank.” Dream said and Red looked at him, and Dream turned away, snickering to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can't Error use his strings to capture Frisk's soul, like when he is destroying a universe so the kid can't just reset?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could, but some souls have gotten out before. We don’t want to risk him escaping.” Error said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hmm, would be nice if you could somehow give Chara a second chance. They certainly deserve to be part of your family more than Frisk does. Chara still sees you all as their family.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They do? You can talk to them?! Oh my god.” Toriel said, falling to her knees as Asgore held his hand over his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it seems this is one big mess. Bigger than I thought.” Flowey said, looking at his former parents with an odd feeling.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“See Nightmare, it is frustrating to not just be able to tell them the answer right? Stupid censoring.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It sure is.” Nightmare said, sighing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Blue, what's in the flask? And don't deny having it, I know you do you naughty boy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whiskey. And I am once again unable to get to any level of intoxication. I might as well be drinking water!” Blue said, rubbing his temples. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Alt's Error, you doing ok? The voices aren't being too cruel are they? If they hurt you I will fight them!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re fine.” He said, giving a very disgusted look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“error just out of curiosity aren't you and ink supposed to be there to keep balance in the multiverse”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Replace Ink with the Creators and you have a correct statement. It used to be Ink and I but that, clearly, didn’t quite work out.” He said, rolling his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“chara is a ghost like napstablook or mettaton so isn't it possible to make a body for him”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’d be possible to make one for her, yes chara is a girl. A lot of people get that wrong. But the ghosts of the Underground were born that way, they never died. So I’m not sure.” Alphys said, thinking.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“error have you ever destroyed the classic timeline”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t be here if I did.” Error said, watching a very morbid display on Dust’s end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that’ll give me nightmares.” Error said, turning away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“ok so if dust sans kills all the monsters i mean all the monsters getting him to level 19 he might be able to talk to chara maybe?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I occasionally see a wips of green and yellow. I assume that’s the kid, but I don’t have enough DT to actually hold a conversation with them.” Dust said, sighing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“toriel if you break script and cut the flowers that break the humans fall they will never be able to kill anyone since they died”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could do that, but there are other ways into the Underground, small caverns and holes on the mountain, and it’s better knowing where they will fall rather than not knowing where.” Toriel said, sighing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Chara, is there anything you would like us to tell your parents? I want to help you!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ṱ̷̠͔̲̭͍̩̩̑͠e̵͕̰͖̯͙̫̯̔͌̇̀̍̈́̋̂̉̏̍͆͝ļ̸̹̙̲͖̗͈̟̰̝̀͑͒̚͝l̵̨̞͙̪̬̒̒̂̈͂̉͌̆̓̊̆͘͘ ̴͈̼̰̖̬̊̒́̓̾͋̂̊̚͝ẗ̸̡̧̮̝̹̘̟̰̪̤̰̖̪̝̦̋͂̆̈͜͜h̴̢͇̜̜͚̻̬͕̻̠̤̝̾̍̍̋͌̂͊͊̚͜͠ḝ̶̢̛̯̯͍͖̤̳̻̰͍̓̂͑͂̉͋̃͂̐̕̕̕͝m̷̼͍͑͒͒̓̃ ̴̟̦͉̙̱̫̞̗̪̭̰̫͌͑͋̀͑̾̀̿͝͝ͅͅḮ̷̧̡̛̱̠̯̠̘̫̞̮͓̩̻̥̳̪̖̆̃̅̓̄̎̌̾̓̃̀̓͆̚̕͜͠'̵̨̰̹͕͍͎̻̺͍͈͇̿͗̍̉̓͠m̸̩̀̄̾͗̌̔͠ ̸̺͇̟̤̗̹̫̱͍̯̉̾̅̃̾͊̎́̌͝s̴͚͓̽̈́͑̓͐͊̈́̆͠o̵͔̖̠̥̫̓̓̀̈̆͑̒ṟ̸̛̩̞̺̝͖̳͍̘̪̗̣͇̇̂̿͛̔̒̒͛͑͐͘͘͠ͅͅr̷̢̻̜̬̬̟͔͇̭͓̺̺̱̜̹̪͗͊̓̒̏́̔͛y̶̧̼̮̦̞̭̙͚̺͆!̵̨̹͚̏ ̷͕̹̘͔̰̜̞̯͚̇̑͑̅͊̈́̆͠T̸͎̤̎̄̕͝h̵͍̠͍̣̞̣̜̝̦̘͇͆̏̓̾̋̐̋̊̽͗͂̔͝a̷̬̱͎̰̐̾͑̒ͅt̸̡̢̛̝̳̠̗̖͙̺̩̖̣̤̙̐̀̐̽̽̄̿̾͌͗̍̅̇́͜ ̷̨̢̧̡̩̭̠̰͈̰͉̻̻͔̼̘̤͇̈́̑̉͂́̐̈͛̈́̽̃̇͌͝I̵̧̲͍͇͉̘̰̝̠̭͓͈̗̩̞̐̉̒̉͗̕͜'̷̨̨̡̺͇̯̮̮̞̘̰̫͓̑̄̈͐̒̄̊̉̇͋͘̕̕m̵̧͕̹̞̩̱̞͍͈͇̜͇͎̦̦͔̃̑̓̎̑͛̅̊̂̉̒̆̃̕͝ ̷͖͉̈̍̆͌̈̉̑́̏̈͆͊͠͝͝s̷̢̢̗͕̺̔̈́̂̐͐̆̉̏̐͘̕̚͝͝͠ò̴̡̢͓̗̪̝͔͈͚̣̋̒̽̓́͋͂̀̋͜͜͜r̸̲͓͎̠͍̀̂̕r̵̮̭̳̙̖͚͓̤̥͕͒̊̉y̸̡̨̗̼̳̦͖͔̖̟̱̙͎͖̆̆̊̍̐̉͌̽̾̒̔̎͘̕͠ ̶̧̬̟̝̏̍̒̈́̏̓̂̊̚͜f̴̢̨̨̺̰̬̰̤̪̫̮͚̣͎̖͑̃̈́͑͛̊͒͜o̷̢̒̓̀̇͒̅̓͝r̶̢͚̘̖̆̏̑̾͝ ̸̻̱͍̳̭̳̥̜̞̻̺͇̝̻̳͋̚ȩ̷̯͕̱͙͍͕̦̘̱̘͚̰̤̬̝́͑͗̋͝ͅv̸̖̬͎̍̉̃̅̚e̴̢͖͖͓͓̣͇̞͖̝͆͊̆̆͌̃͒̕͜͝r̴͕͚̣̯̻̰̭͉͍͓͇̭̐͛̋̐͜͜ͅỷ̶̘͊͛͌̆̃̒̏̐͛̒̀͝͝t̷̙̦̘̿̈̾͋͌̓̌͠ḩ̴͓̘̠̪̫͔͕̳̗͖͇̺̪̲̝̘̓į̴͇̘̗͆̓͋́̆̈́̉̑͗̏̐͒ņ̴̛̛̞̺̯̝̤̜͚̘͙̜̂̔͗͊̐͂͆̿̍̚ͅg̸͈̠̈́̀̑͠ ̶̧̩̻̰̠͎̍̑̾̌͆̈͂͋̓̎̇ͅȧ̸̧̢̡̭͙̯̲̙͕̩̤̯̜̙̘̼̅͘͜n̴̡̛͓̘̺̹̠̲̔̍̍̅͗͆̍͐͛̄͆̈́̕͘͝d̶̰͇̱̩̫̻̝̝͍̓͜ͅ ̶̨̑̃̈͆͋̓̑̔̾̈̈͐̒͠I̴̢̡̤̦͇̜̳̖̦͙͖͕̖̱̠̬͈͎̊̂̆̇̑̂́̍̉͑͑͝͠͝ ̵̮̳͔̩̩̙̇̐͋͂̿̀̌͠͝͠ľ̴̨̧͈̫̏̿̽̇͌͐̔̈̽͘͝͝ǒ̴͉͔̫̙͖͇̟͑̋̋̂̂̅̉̒̀̇͂̎͆̄͝͝v̴̫͓͎͙̥̥̤̙͙̱͙̮͚͓̭̻̦̾̌̍̉ȩ̵̡̜̜̺̙̩̻̪̬̼̱͈̰͉̦̳̃̈͗͜͠ ̴̛̛̥͕̤͙̠̀͆̈́͂̐͊͒͑̓̄̿͜͜t̴͙̆̓̊̚h̷̢̳̝̜̱̓ę̵͓̳̫̲̼͈̲̬̟͉̗̈́̑͛͛̒̍̈́͜͝ͅͅm̷̧̛̺̻̱̜͚͔͕͖̳̭̬̫͍̩̩͌̈́̑̅̈̏̄̿͌͆̀͘͝ ̸̨̧̛̪̮͚̯͚̖̗͂̊̾̄̎͊̂̾͗͋̎̚̚ͅm̷̡̳͚͓͈̦̙̯͕̫̫̺̥̳̱͖̂̎̅͆͊̈́͛̂͋̒̒̿͋͊̾̚͘ǫ̵̧͔͈̫̮͈͕͉̩͓̭͈̜͋́͠r̵̹̣̬̲͉͌̋̓̐̍̌̓̉̒̏͒̚̚͝ȩ̴̧̲̰̬̦͕̣̙̜͍̬̹͔̼̩̩͊́͒̈́̋̌̿͌̆̓̇ ̸̛̻̙̭̯̳̊̈́̈́́̓̿̆̽́̿̊͗̈́̕͘̚ṯ̴͉͖̖̥̹̻͓̫͖͒̀̇̍̑̈́̓̊͂̇̑̃̌͝ḣ̴̢͔͔̣̼̥̲̫̤̍̓͑̇̇̂́a̸̝̠̖̯̬̔̃͌̑͛̋͘n̸͓̳̹͎̬͚̺̬̮̟̗̞̝͓̹͛̑̓̈́̎̋̈́͠ͅ ̴̺̠̰͇̣̩̐̂̅͌̉͋͘͝͝ạ̵͚̱̥̙̖̣̦͎̣͕̞̪̗̦̑͒͋̇̏̾͐̓̇́̃́͆͠͝͠ņ̷͈̪̝̔̎͌y̶̰̣̹̰̰̰͚͙̯̮͙̼͕̩̻̘̦̓̑̑̍̀̅̍̇̋͒̚͝͝͝ṯ̸̢̢̢̥̺̭͚̳̼̣̠̞̳͈̥̽̂̓͋̋̇͆̐̀͂̅͛̕͜͜͝͝ḩ̵̟̹͇͕̜̖̘͓̥͎̮̐͆̋̋͛͆̂̔̿ͅī̴̢̤͙̟̜̜̞̩̠̰̊n̶̨̛̖̹̗͉̜͕̟̔̂̽̔̅̍̐͛̃̀̀̾͘͝g̷̡̧̨̣̗̻̬͉̗̯̋̑̐̈́̐̈͆̑̋͗̕!̷̧̬̪̜̟͍̯̲̞͓̪̤̅̓͗̂̌͘ͅͅ ̶̱̄̓͑͊͆͌̔͠T̷̢̛̤͎̲̰͐̔͛̈̂̃͊̌̔̌͒̓͘͝h̸̢̡̡̧̩̟̬̞͙̪̞̹̳͙͈̼̰̊͜ë̶̺͖̠̦͇̹̦́ỳ̵̨̪̟͇̲̻͈̗̠̪̰̆͒̊̇̈̈̈́̌͌̆'̵̠͎̋̽̏̽͒͠r̶̡̧̢̨̢̮̹͇͇͉̞̼̼̃̏̉ę̵̮̫̜̥̭͉̰̫̩̇̓̐͘ͅ ̷̨̤̯͇̠̯̽͒̓͂͛̅̈̑̇͛̓̅͘͝s̸͖͓͎̞̻̑ṯ̶͖̊̈́͌͝i̶̛̯͓͓̦̫̽̑͗͐͌̏́͜͝l̷̢̛̪̜͙̭̬͚̓̓̈́̾̅̄͊̊̎̕͜l̸̨̛͕̭̰̥̬̱̅̄̍͆̑̄̓̏̊̈́͑̐̿̚̕ ̶̖͖̺̠̺̤̺̬̭̫͓̠͛̎̒̓͂͆͋͌̎̓̍̏͜͝ͅm̸̨̡̹͎͖̅͗͜y̵̢͎̫̲̼̏ ̶̛̝̉̓̕f̴̡̠̹̿̃ȁ̶̢̨̪̦̮̜͉̘̘̪͉̟̠̟̱̜͈͓͂͒̄͋̐̒̿̐̓̇̈́͌͝ḿ̷̢̨̪̫͙̦͙̖̣̲͈͙͑̔͒̄́͠ͅi̸̧͓̮̪̋͐͆̎͗̂̽͐l̷̜͓̞̗̙̤̟̯̦͉͓͍̰̲̖̞̓́͑̂̏̏͊̅̏̍̈́͑̔̋̂̕͝ÿ̸̡͙́ ̸̜̗̭̼̟̭͖̫́̑͜ͅa̵̦̾̐̾n̶̮͖̝͒̾̾̓̎̌̑͐́̔̽̚͠͠d̷̛̙̏͗̉̔̈́̒͑̍̈́̊͌̐͋̈̊͝ ̷̨̡̛̦̤̣͕́̉͗͘Ì̴̭͖̝͍̜̗̦ ̶̨̩̥͙̭̙̹̪͇̠̩̦̳̩͚̣̔̃̑͐̽̃͐̋͝ͅl̴̨̛͉̯̬̲̜̼̼̣͔̣̳͕̎͐̎̃̆͆̍̇͌̄̕ͅō̶͉͔̯͈̳̠̯̤̹̖͌̆̋̅́̍͋̋͐͗̿͗̕͝͝v̸̡̧͎͕̜̘̓́̄̄̊̑ḙ̵̛̘̳͇̾̉̐͑͒̎̈́̍̋̕̕ ̸̱̊̾͐̾̃̀̓̐̎́̽̒͘t̶̡͔̬͔̯̠̬͙͇͈̰̤͒̔̋̇̽̑̽̎̔̈́̑͘͝ḩ̸̙̭̘͓̗̪̪̃e̵͖̙͈͙̥͓̦̹͙̾̌͗̆̿̀̉͌̐̉̾͑̿̚͠m̷̤̩͙̬̰̘͖̞̠̦̉̈̀͐̃̊̉̐͝͝ ̷̢̧̞͈̋͌̈́̉̍̔͘͠s̵̼̣̦͕͈̻̍̈́́͐͌ö̸̦̒͗͗ ̷̧͓̮͇͒̆̄m̵̢͔͈̲̰̍̑͆̆͌̃̓̇̓̓͆͆͠͠͝û̶̠̩͔̻͎̘̠̥̲͎̉͂͘c̶̖͕͈̤̼̝̭͙̩̦̭̲̟̫͕̬̼̊̍̇͌͆͋̓̇͛̈́̚͠ͅh̵͈̜̣͈͓̑͑̅̌͒̉͌̑̀̔̚!̶̨̩͔͉͔̎̐̿̐̾̇̓̂̎̾̕͘ͅ ̶̛̘̗͚̝̭͚͉͂̂̐͗̉͋̈́̆̂͝͝͝T̴͓̦͙͍̋̄̉̾͊̐̌̓̏̾ͅe̸̱̘̥̼̟̒̈́̊͑l̶̦̬͋͛̆̅̈́̊̓͊̎͜l̷̡̟̘͇͓̙̻̝̞̯̙̙͕̘̥̈̌̓̀̽ͅ ̴̢̠͈͓̹̱̬̫͙̰̻͕̘̓̄̈́̚F̴̛͓̠̪̑̿̏̔͑̊͌̈́͋̽͝͝l̴͉͇͋̓̀̉̋͗̎ȍ̷̡͈̳̗͓̈́́̊͑̎͐̕w̶̪͙͌̎̇̽͑̉̿̉͊̾͠e̷̡̨̢̧̝̘͈̮̲̦̳̘̤̳͇̱̲͑͑̌̏̿͐̇͊̚͝ý̶̡̢̬͈̦̯͓̠̋͊͠ ̸̨̡͍̱͈̻̲̱̩̳̤̲̟͂͑͒̽̎͑͂̕͝ͅͅI̶̢̜̲̲̖̰͙͎͖̣̭̭̠̭͖̠̊͘̚'̷̛͎̫̳̲͂̅́͛̆̂͗̔͐̅̔̌̕͜m̸̭̲͉͙̤͎̣͖͖̙̦̻̻͔͉̿̇̔͒̒̍̑̄̈́͆͝ ̴̡̡͓̝̖̫͇̠̺̙͉͎̻̻̬̋͋̾̈͑͜ṣ̷̡̡̧̯̣͎͎̹͈͈̬̞̮͆̄̑̌̔̽̎͗̉̒͝ͅo̶̧̨̠̱̭̮͚̻̪̖̝͂͂̔̍̾̈̾͋͜͜͠͠ͅ ̶̧͇͍̩̞̖̖̽s̵̳̓̈́̃̚̚ǫ̸̞̞̼̟͚͉̻͈͕̮͖̈́̌͒̈͂̚͜r̸̥̝̦̯̙̲͛͛̄̅̐̍̊̿͘͜͝ͅr̶̰̫̒̉̂͆̿̓̀̏̕̕y̸̢̡͖̠̯͍̟̹̩̣̱͈̝̰̟̩̬̯̾ ̷̢̛̰̩̪̰̌̈́̉̓̓̒̊͂̉͂̈̕ͅa̴̡̨̧̖̤̬͕͓̎͌͆̈̓̈́͒̋̽͆̚͘͝n̶̬̹͆̐̋͌̃́̊̓̂͒͘͠ḍ̷̬͒͂̿͆͒̈̐̃̽̄̒̓̊͠ ̶̱̺͓̼̮̥̳̦̤͍̊̆̈́̉̀̒̅̑̌̂̅̕̕͠t̶͖̰̺̉̚e̵̢̧͎̘̘̖̹̬̣̲̖̪͂̄l̵̙̈͌͒̏̈͂͘l̶̨͇͙̮̼̳̎ͅ ̵̛̙̙͙̪͓͖̝̐͂̅̏̄͒̈́̂͂̒̆̈́̔̌͝M̶̳̟͇͓͓͔͎̘̤̘͉͛̈́̀̂͋̔̿̍o̴̡͔̰͕̘̪̻͉̙͇͎͕̠͗m̴̢̟̟͋͊͂͆̏̔̐̓̊́̇̇̉̕̕ ̶̛̛͙̘̑̽́̃̈́͌͐̂̂͒͘ṱ̴̛̩͖͕͙͕̣̖̳̖̮̲͉̮̲͖̾̅͊̊͑̋̆̚͘͘ḩ̴̦̠̙̦̩̦̝͍͇̖͚̞̫̑̋́͐̍͋͒̈́͆̔͐̏͆̌͝͝ͅa̶̡͍̦̲͉̗̻̞̺̪̮̗̼̹̋́̔̍̎̽̓͑̒̐͊͘̚̕̕͠ͅţ̶͉̠̬͉̗̭̱̭̩̫̈́̽̈́͜ͅ ̶̢̨͈̤͈̙̻͙̫̰͓̽͂̆̇͌͑͒̿̎̊̈͗͆̃̃͝Ĭ̸̞͇̓͑͊̇̆̕͠ ̴̨̛̜̩̬̖̬͎̥̳͖̯̝̞̗̰̬͑̿̇̀͊̇̏̌̓̆̀̓̈́͊̚͜͠l̵̤̭̞̰͛͘ͅͅò̵̡̧̨̢̼͍͎͎̞̬̩̭̣̺̤̜̉̾̒̌̌̽̀͊͝v̸̮͔͚̹̬̅̈́̑̌̅̒ē̸̢̧̢̻̺͍̜͈͕̼̰͓̲̻͔̪̼̉̇́̑̈́͊͐͆̓̿̚̚͠ ̷̢̧̨̛̦͙̞̗͈̭͇̼̹̘̙̺̤̲̑̾̉̈́̐̒͜h̷̛̫̠̬̣̺͎̟̩̟̘̅̈̓͑̍̉̾̒̇ͅͅę̷̫͖̣͎̪̖̱̫͍̫̦͈̯̙̞̎̒̈́͛̏̾̽͑ͅr̸̢̨̭͍̫̓̑̋̾̈͋͌̉̓͂̉̐͝ ̵̮͍͇̬͚̙͎̖͖͓͖͔̞̹͎͠a̷̠̓̓̐̑͂̀n̸̼̯͕̞͔̂̊̍̈́̇͒͐̓͝ḍ̷̨̝̩̝̲̅͂͑̉̄̽̌͊̑͠͠ ̶̛͙̭͔͍͒͆̈́̒̈́̽̈́̈́̽͝h̴̛̝̫͕͎͚̭̪̪͐̂̚͝ë̴̡̧̧̨̺͖̭̰̟̯̻̟͛͛̓͛͛̂̀́̈́̋͗̚̚͜͝͠͝ͅŕ̴̡̼̳̰͚̱̫̩͓̃̍͂̽̓̃͐̅̀͌̄̍̌ ̴̨̨̖̟͖̰͉͉̖̪̫̙̝͛͑̈́̉̆̕̕͝͝p̵̹̣̤̻͈̩̅i̴͖͚͌̔̽̐͘ę̵͚̩̬͉͖̖͔͎̜́̓̓͂̐̈́̃̚͝ͅ,̸̧̰̬̳̭̦͔̥̬̪̮̹̽̋̓̋̽̉̄̈͌̇͗͛͌͘͠͝ ̷̛̹̻̝̠͉͚̗̎́̾̈́͛̉͊͌̓̚ͅä̷̮̲̤̟̯̼̰̙͖̼́̊͂̆̄̊̈́̒͗͗͒͗̔̏̍͘̕ņ̵̡̧̧̞̦̹͕̱̪̥̤̰́̊̒̉̑͘͘̕͘͝͝ḑ̶̡̯͇̱̼͇̼̆̎̒̃̌͛́͑͑̏̄͘͠͝ ̸̨̩͕̣̻̾̃̕t̶̲̑̄̏̍̆̅̌̐̊͂ḙ̴̛̬̙̤͉̃̈́̈̅̐̌̋ḽ̸̡̛̛͖̹̘̙̩͚̫̾̃̉͑͆͜l̶̦̲̋̌ ̴̢̠̖͓̻̟͔̲͎̤̳̊̋̿̅̑̋̊̈́̔̉͒͒̄̋͝Ḑ̶̧̫͇̘̭̤͛̎à̵̖̥̝̫͇̯̘̞̜̳̙͈́͜d̵̡͚̗̪͖̬̫̬̠̙̮̬̬̪͉̟͕̽ ̴̲̰̼̣̱̺͊̔̓͐̎͜t̶̛͈͖̩̳͓̦̰̘̯̪̣̑̔̄͂͆̕͝ḩ̷̢̜̺͙̤̩̭̲͇̦̫̀̉̍́͛́̀̉͋͛͜͜͝͝ạ̸̦̖͇̜͛t̵̨͈̰͙̘̙̮̦̠͚͕̻͕͓̬͚̬̋̄͗͊̑̏̊̑̆̐̏̉̏͝͝ͅ ̶̢̛̛͔̱̮̼̹͍̖͈͓̱̫͎͔̺̰̣͍̔̔͗͝I̵̲͆̇̐̌̽̄̃͊'̵̨̡̢̥̻͉̫̲̝̖̗̳͚͓̦̻̉́̈́̾̋̿̿͒͜͝m̵̨̱̺̙̠̠̞̯͍̝̦̱͖͎̗̪͈̙͐̋̅̀̅̋̚ ̷̝̞̬̣͍̟̫͇̺̞̐͌͋̾̚s̴̢̟̹̲͙̻̗̯͕̳͇̟̝͓̖͂̋̈́̐̈́̎̿͋̍̈̿̽̄̑̊͘͜ͅo̴͖͖͉̝̣̳̗̞̰͓̣͋ ̶̱͎̻̦̮͚̠̦̲̭̜͒̌̓͑͋́̎̏̒̑̕̚͝͠s̸̺̼̯͎͎̞͓̞͇͐ͅo̷̩̥͔͑r̷̡̥͔͖̥̝̹̙̞̈́͂̑́͌̿͂̋͊̐̽͊̚̕̚r̴̛͖͎̥͎̝̍̀̊͊̏͌̂̂̄̅̚͝ͅy̶͙͒̀̂͠ ̵̛̦̥̬͉̻͕͙̩͆͌̂͛f̴̛̯̼̫̯̙͍̱̫̩͚̬̜̣͎́̍̒̅͒̏̒͗̿̆̀̑̚̚o̸̢̢̻̞̗̖͉͎͎̠̼̟̳̹͕͓͐̌̄̃̆̂͋͊͑̾̑̒͑͒̄͜ŗ̸̢̧̦̤̮̼̩̩̄̍̌͊̈́̓͑̚͜͝ ̶̪̖͉̠̘̙͈̬͇̠͙͍̙̽͑̏̐̓̍̾̅̅̂͑̌̃̕͝͝ͅp̶̙̥̻̬̗̿̍̌̐̀o̵͉̙̞͗̅͛͛̍͋̾͒̐͐͒͛̋̂͜i̸̛̮̬͂̎̅͌͆̊̎͐̏̑̚͘͠s̵̡̛͍̠̹̥̼͕͖̖̗̜͍̪̥̪̖̰͛͂̾̈́̅̉̐̈͐͘͠͝ơ̸̬̏̃̓͒́͛̾͂̋̎̏͑̚͠ṅ̵̟̮̜͇͚̰̼̈́͗̀͑î̸̗͍̼̯̤͈͒̾͊̈́̉̆̓͠ņ̴͇̟̪̓̍̈́͌̍̔̔̽̽̑́̋̅̽̕͝g̸̢̡̢̯̦̹̝̠̱͍͖͓̠̬̲̿ ̴̛̳̗͈͉̳͉͚̥̭͎̞͐̈́̒̊͊̒̏̃̇͋̂̈́͂̚͝ͅh̸̢̞̭̙̝̲͉͇̼̪̝͕̭̜̦̙͎͂͌͊̊̚į̵̧̢͈͚̩͉̳͈̩̼̦̝͈̟̘͉͊ṁ̵̨̛̳̬̰͎͖̻̬̜͇͓͔͍̠̣̈́̀̉̋̔̏͒̓͛̐͂̕̚͘͜ ̴̢̨̛͙̪̺̱͍͚̃̍͌̂̃̃̎͑̕w̶̧͍͖̘̥̎̈́̽͐͐͒̐͛̈̽̏̊̉͛ĩ̴̤͓̫͙͛̉̿́̏̆̂̚t̸̠͎̫̱̮̳͈̪͓̝̜̖͒͋̾͘̕͘̚ȟ̸̢̜̭̜̖̖̪̲̺̏̆̆̆͂͗͂̿̃̏̈͗̇̚͠ ̸̡̨̨̱͚͕̣̞̫̫͕̭̝̖̒́͜ͅt̸̡̛̛͓̞̞̱̤̳̝̼̍̉̎̉̓̋̔̒͂̉͗̂̕͠͝h̵̳̠͆͆͆̀̊͐̏̀͝e̵̬͍͓̘̎̿͜ͅ ̶͇͎͖̊f̵̡̡̢̛̛̰͔̼͇͔̫̳͕̤̥͕̩̎͊͗͐͑̓͊̃̊̇̒͘̕͠l̵̡͙̮̪̪͍͎͚͊̂̅̑͌͛̂͝ọ̵͖͍̺͉̌͛̌̏̈́̍̅̍̚͝w̶̨̡̝̪̬͍̤̪͚̙͚̱̣̋̾̃̈́͆͜e̷̬͖̾̏̓͒̀̊̋͆͋̂͒͊̽͆͝͝͠r̸̞͎͚̙͇͇̭̄͆̑̊͛̔́͝s̵̨̲̞̻͙̪̫͉̭͇̫̮͇̣̼̾ͅ.̸̢̯͕̬̤̹͉͚̬͚̮̫̟̪̺͐̏͋̈́̿͝ͅ ̶̛̓̍̾̏̽͐͌̎͜͝I̷̲̦̺̼̻͐̀̌̉̀̉̆̓̉̏̄̋̐̄̎̊͑̍ ̴̞̃̐̆̋̓̎̈́̀͊̊̏̇͘͘w̵̪͓̳̱̥̗̼̠̮̓̈́́̓̈͒̉̆̒̉͘ö̶̡̯̬͕̳̬͓̜̗͖͖̺̞̼͕́͑̐̇͂̓͐̿̄̌̍̍̈́̑̌͊́̚ü̴̜̘͈͚̣͇̙̹̥̟̣͂͗̎͘͜͜l̶̡̛͍͓͓͕̾̽̇̈́̀̃̑̈́͌̉̕̚d̶̢̪̹͕͍̼͎͊̌̉̾̔̄̈'̶͓͖̪̑͒̄͆͆̋̍̈́͑̚͘͜͝v̸̢̡̧̮̝̜̜̫̮̭̬̲͈͖̲͙̈́͋̿̈́̏͐̂̊̕̚̚e̵̯̺͎̯̩̻͒̔̀̚͠ͅ ̵̙̻͍̘̖̩̞̈́̒̊s̴͓͍̗̺̍̅͜t̷͇̞̹̮̞͂̋̇̓̃̅̈́̉̚̕͠o̴̢̼̗̤̞̤̳̘̳̫͌̐͐̈́̓͗́͊͌͆̉͘͝p̴̡̛̤̱̪̞̆͒͑̈̀͒̔̔̂̄̈́̚͘͠ͅp̵̨̡̨͉͉̲̦̲͖͎͔̤̯̜͖͕̬͓͗̔̌͛̈̂̈́͝e̸̤̫̪̫̭̲̝͎̰̓̆͊̒̍͛̓͑̇̄̒̚͘͜͝ḑ̷̻̙̜̠̯͖͍̦̼͍͛̌͛͊̈́̎̐̋̒͗̕ ̴̺͕̑́͌͗̓ț̸̺̞̤̘̱̯͙̺̏̋̈́̈́̊̓̔͋͆̅̓̐h̷̰̮͈͓̮͐͝ȉ̴̟̲̤̣̳̙̗̹̟̬̠̪̇̋̌̎̓̎̒͆̎̏̈́̕͜͝s̸̞͙̭̜̺͑͗̍̓͊̾̅̈́̈͘̚͜͜ͅ ̵͚̤͍̝̮͓͙̻̗̳̬͇͇́̈́͛̃͛͜i̶̧͙͕̦̬͓̦̺̻̺͔̗̗͌̍͑͒̾͌̒̽̈́̂͛̿̑̎̐͜ͅf̸̡͉͇̯̗͎̤̻̼̓͗̓͠͝ ̴̼͍̙̪̹̤̟̻͕̬̳̀͜ͅİ̶̢̱̣̲̫̙̩̘̠̫̭͒͒̑̊͝ ̴̧̛̱͓̫̯̰͎͇̺̑͐̆͆̉͒̀̽͆ͅc̴̬͎̖̘͍̣̗̯͚̱͇͚̮͓̐̎̈́͘͝ô̵̡̫̣̩͇̮͚̝̙̱̐͌͑͗͝u̸̧̨̙͕͓̣͔͕͇̪͎̖̘̝͙̤̼͂̈̑̉͗̚l̵̡̛̼̦̘͉̺̺̗̭̻̜̤͛͛̎̈͌̒̍͂͐͑͘̕͝͠ḑ̶͎̻͍̪̱̅̒̋͗̄̿͑̋̐̽͑̐͊̎̍͘͘͝!̵̡̻͔̹̮̬̫̜͑̆͂͛͋”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara sobbed as they squeezed their arms and sat on the ground, attacks phasing through them as they watched the fight helplessly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Frisk, buddy, pal, amigo, friend, my compadre... Are you sure you wanna mess around with multi-verse stuff? I don't think the other Skelebros are gonna take your threat lying down.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re nothing compared to me.” Frisk said, cackling like the maniac they were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How much therapy is Red gonna need after learning someone wrote smut of him and Jerry?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No amount of therapy will ever make this moment ok.” Red said, whining as Blue gave a very pouty look at where the sound was coming from. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait I just realized Maxie forcibly hugged Error just to mess with him, that is messed up. You ask and respect his no, the guy has a touch issue. Don't bully the Error!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s been getting better, and I rarely do it. And I’m not that mean to him, Nightmare would find a way to kill me if I did.” Maxie said, pointing at Nightmare as he agreed. Not looking up from his spot on the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nightmare, what are you and the rest of the multiverse going to do during the fight with Frisk?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re on standby in case they need help. But they’ve got this.” Nightmare said, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Frisk, why do you hate humans so much? Did your family hurt you? Did you have a family? why betray the nicest souls you may ever meet? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need to explain myself to you.” Frisk said, small tears welling up in their eyes as they tried to killer Dust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let me make one thing clear, Error better not get hurt or I will raise hell.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As will everyone.” Nightmare said, smirking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>error do you watch undernovela in this version of the multiverse?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I do. It is amazing.” Error said, winking as he smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“error what do you think of people who ship you and ink”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it’s ok in alternate multiverses, but I will forever see them as weird.” Error said, walking up to face Frisk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“to sans frisk and chara what do you think off your respective stronger than yous”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like it.” Classic said, “I actually listen to it every now and then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"̴̠̣̉͒F̵̩̆̿̿r̶̦̹̭̄i̸̡̫̖̩̞̐͗s̶̤̗͎̼̪̆͘k̶̳̘͌̎ ̸̞̙̪̱̓͝a̵̞͑͑n̸̺̹̭̽̊̆̎̕͜ͅd̷̤̰̒͘ ̵̱̓̀̉I̵̖͕̖̓ ̶͖̤̙͙͆̄n̸͖͕͐̒̋̂̇ë̴̻́̏ë̸͖͍̦͜͜d̸͔̩̠̿̒ ̴̥̪̣͙͑̋t̸͍̰̱̲̅̽̈́̚͜͠o̸̮͒ ̵̹̭͓̠͒s̶̼̀̐͗͆͌w̷̤̬̳̱̗̽̄a̵̖̻͇̳͛͐͘p̵̪͔̒͆ ̸̢̊s̶̮̎̕̕o̸̟̘̹̹͊n̷͉̭̩̲̘̐̿͊g̷͙̗̑s̵̗̭̠̉̐̇.̴͉̭̠̀̿͐̈́͂ ̵̡̻̘̩͔͂͋͌T̸̗̋̓̇̈͝h̵͙̠̭̪̾̂̈͒o̶̻̖̳̓̈́̽̂̿ȗ̵͎̤̪̺̈́͘͠g̶̡͎͋͂h̷͖͍̏̾̾̿͝ ̷̙̥̼͇̓s̵͖̙̈́́̈́̀̕į̶̖͎̰̾̅ṋ̸͖̟̈́͘c̶̠̜͇̖͐͊̈́͘͝ę̷͛̿͝͠ ̵̧̙͍̲̐̾t̸̟͑̄h̷̬̳̬̩͓̉͒̾̐ẽ̵͍̗͉̩̇̀y̵͉̺͎̒̿ ̴͇̩̭͗͊͐̾͜o̷̫͈͙͉̓̎ͅn̷̦̤̟͓̈̌͘l̸̨̘͈̱̎y̷̥͆̄ ̶̥̭͓̲̔͗̂̊̈́ȩ̶̻̊͌v̷̜͙̠̝͂̿ȩ̸̛̦͓̞͛̄͘ȑ̴̪̗̪͋̃͝ ̸̖̭̜̏̍͠m̵̟̥̲̈̃̋̕e̸̛̺͉͎̝̼͐̅̑̕ę̷̡̼̭̰͊͒̃̾t̵̟̰͎̪̬͋̔ ̸̩̒m̶̢̛̟̤͓̠͆̒̚͠e̷̡̢̯̹̐̍̀ ̵̫͍͉͑̇̈́a̸̦͠t̷̛̻̙̝͇͔̓͐̉̚ ̵̜̬͈̰̟̌ṃ̷̗̞͎̾y̸̝̻̳̱͐͒̉̎ ̷̝̇͒͂w̴̙̣͚̞͒͛̊ȏ̴̧̞̞̣̓̕r̶̥͆ͅͅs̴͇̞̐̏͑̉͜t̶̳͠,̴͕̰̞͂̓̀͠͠ ̴̢͍̲͒͌̈́I̶͔͇͍̅ͅ ̵̨̥̼͒͆̓͠ç̵̗͇͚̈a̶͓̘͍̥̍̾̀̓͝n̴̬͍̞͈͐̄̚͠'̴̞̑̑̊͠t̸̥̙̔̊̈ ̴̢͚̟͆̓͝b̴̢̛͕̦̎̄l̴͍̄a̸̛̻͇͇̲͋̆͠m̷̖̳͍̠̈͑e̶͈̩̅ ̵͇͇͖̜̖̓̌t̷͓͍͖̖͛̋̂̍͘ḧ̸̖́̋e̶̲̦̐̆̂̉ ̶̰̈́̓̀ẅ̵̡͖͖͍̯̃̆̄͠r̴͓̪̥͍̐̎i̶̙̲̗̮̘͊̕͘t̴̗̳̫̏ȅ̸̜̞͑r̸̛̪͕̞͓̣̊͐̒̕s̴͚̿̊̑̋.̵̖̩̼̟̿̅̋ ̴̪̗̀͊̈́Ť̸̼̼h̶̛͖͖̝͌͠ḛ̸̉̒̈́͋̕y̵̝̾̓̾̋ ̵͚̠̂̔ș̴̛͙͇̗̉̌̕̕o̶̦̯͆͑̇̔n̴͔͎̽̅̎g̵̮̗̖͆s̷̟͈̹͔̖̓̚͝ ̷̯̥͚̤̅a̴̡̙̻͓̕̚r̷̡̡͓̩̀e̸͙̙̾̍ ̷̮͗̑̈́̄ŗ̴̂́͘ȩ̴̲̗̝̹̾̏͑̄ã̶̻̘͛̈̾ͅl̷̖̲͙̈̄͗͝l̸͙̠̎̇̐y̸̨̻͍̻̾͝ ̶͓̹̓g̵͍̙̃̔ͅợ̶͍̙͐̚o̴͎͍͔̎̐d̸̢̺̄ ̶̦̱̣̳̎̇͠t̶̲͓͒̈͋ḧ̴̢̥̠͈̣́̽̅o̷̡̧͖̔̋̐u̸̙͐͐̅͒g̷̺̖̘̬̀͑̎̕h̶̹̦̳͔̾͐͌.̴̟̉̉̑͝"̴̢̛̼̞͊̉͋͛ Chara said as they smiled at Frisk’s miserable state.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“frisk what do you think of tEMMIE pls stop kill tem”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Temmie is an annoying abomination.” Frisk said, looking at Error as they grinned. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am so excited for the next chapter. I have many, many plans. </p><p>Down with the brat!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Not a chapter!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I have an announcement to make!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am, once again changing the rules to better fit my schedule. 12:50 is a very bad time for me now so I will be making a very big change to how things go. Please to check the updates rules. Should be out in ~5 minutes worst case scenario.</p><p> </p><p>Have a good day!</p><p>Unanswered asks will be answered soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Number 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frisk and Error fight, and Chara gets more, for lack of a better term, screen time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“frisk i hate you so much how dare you call tem an abomination”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will call Tem what I damn well please.” Frisk said as they were thrown into the wall by a stream of blue strings, and only then did they see who was standing before them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So who are you? I know you’re a Sans, but do you have a nickname?” Frisk said, getting up as the grating of bones could be heard as they walked up and tried to attack, but failed miserably. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call me Error. The Destroyer of Worlds.” Error said, his eyes gleaming with pure madness and insanity. All watching flinched, it was a look they were all too familiar with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“sans has there been a timeline where frisk spared you and you didn't dunk frisk”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope. I love dunking them, it’s always so satisfying.” Classic said, smiling to himself.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“also chara supposing you were brought back would you be able to use magic like storyshift chara”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"̸̡̞̫̦͖̽I̸̡̞͈̰̟̫̖̻͆̉͌̎̎͛̽ ̶̠̙̟̩̳̅̇̚h̸̛͙̕͝a̶͕̗̞̦̻̱͗̈̇̄͆͗̍̎̚v̶͙̗̦̹̯̦̌̔ę̷̤͔̗̰̫̪̅̽͜͜ ̸̡̛̦̙̥̗̳͋̈́͑̅͛͋̚n̸̠̭̥̻̘͇͐̆̓ō̵̡̦̮̥̱͍̼͊͒̍̌ ̷̢͎͚̝͔̈́̿̃̍i̵̹͕͇̝̤͕̥̘̭͆d̶͉̩̈́̐̉͑̇̂e̷̠̰͖̖̭̯̩̽̓͑̾̒̇̒͑̕à̶̛͖̝̠͎͈̈́͗͋ ̶̺̻̘̖̼̿̽̓w̶̧̢̭̹̝͕̖͈̔͠h̴͕̥̆ǫ̶̘͚̘̯̈́̽̎̉͗̚ ̶̞͔̲̦̉̓̿̍̇̃͊̎t̵̬̪̩̼͍̊͆̓͂̌̇͝͝ḧ̷̢̠̙̳́͒̽̈̽́̃̽͝a̶̛̮̫͔͕̱͐̌̋̅͊̍̀̕͜ţ̴͙̫̥͉̞͖͛̍̔̚͜ ̴̛̖̮̟̪͓̯̬̬̌̔̇̉i̵̢̨̙̠̟̔̅̿̾̈́s̴̱̲͙͈̗̬̤͆͠,̵̰̠̬̯͓̟̋̄̇̓̉̑ ̵̩̖͎̥͎̼̙͌̃b̷̢͇̝̮͕͕͔̜̆́̍̍̔͌͑͆u̵̙̱̻͙̙͛̐̍̾͛ṭ̵̛͆̔̄̂̔̆́̕ ̷̧̠̱̬̼̓̍̃͠I̴̧̻̺̰̝͈̋̔͆̋̔̓̈͋'̸̘̲͉̤͍͉̣͉̑̓͘͜m̵̢̩̼̮͕̳͈̓ ̷̣̉̃͠n̶̼̰̤̈́͐̒̊̈̓͗̇͜ǒ̴̝̮͚̖̊̋̍t̷̟̯̹͈̟̋͊ ̴̧̩̱̻̘s̷̱̋͛͛̽͗͘ū̷̙̋̄̔̕r̴̛̟͙̻͎̙̫̗̪͛̑͆̐̈́͠ẽ̴͕̘̰̲́͌̾̏͘̚.̵̯̘̩̪͖͍́̈́͜ ̷̜͙̤̪̿̕I̸̗͍̓̔̓̉̊̇̂͝ ̸̧͚͖̭͈̟̏͛̽̑̈́͝͠ͅẗ̷̨̜͓͎̘͇̪̼̑͗͑̎͊͜͠h̷̩̙̯̅̒͆î̴̞̪͊n̴̡̛͖͕̻̖̳͍̍̓̑́̐͠ǩ̵̨͇͓̼̖̺̳͉̗̇̚ ̵̢̢̡̹̟͍̟͋͗̚i̷̧̛̪̦͔̭͕͔̰͓t̶̳̹̅̊̎̿͝ ̸̳̄̾͛̈́̐̑̿͊w̷̮͔̭̜̾̈́̇̈́̓̍̃ơ̴̘̯̹͚͑̉͒͊̊̈́̊ů̶͖̦̘͇̙̼̮̐l̵̫̔̿̀͒͆͗͆̉͠ď̷̨͇̗̝̬͔̩̈͆̅̄͐̚ ̶̛̜̉͊̊̈́́͜d̶͕̙͒̄́̓͋̍͆̃e̴̫̜̻̳̻̺̗͌̾́͒̾́ṗ̸̢̤̜͇̋̑̏͂̑͝ḛ̶̢͖̂͆̉͆̚n̷̯̰͈̿͂̐̓̇̓́͠d̵̟̝̠̞̾ ̶̒̃̏͒͗̐̚͜o̸̧̩̩̟͈͔͇̖̽ͅn̷̡̤̗͔͗͘ ̶̢̡̧͈̞͙̹̱̣̿h̷̖̳̅̿̄̀ö̸̹̥͚̪́̂̓̂͛̒̈͝w̸͇͍̠͍͇̪̳͛͂̓̉̓͒ ̶͙̹̎̒̇̎̍̚͝I̸̡͈̯͍̖̽͘'̷̺̝͇͖͊̆̍̏͗͗̔̍m̸̪͓̂̀̇̇͌̏͑̂ͅ ̷̧̳͇̻͌͋͑̇̑̎b̴̢͖̥̮̩͉̝͇͌͌r̸̼̋͠o̶̧͖̜̙͕̬̯̼͆̊͋̄̏͆̈́̈́u̵̮̔̐̆͠ͅg̶̞̲̖͙̼̘͇͕̹͋̎̓̊̄̾̄̆͊h̷̯͕̏̂t̴͚̙̘̦͔̳̰̋ ̴̢̛͈̙̥̈͗̐̍̚͘̚b̵̩̲̖̭̥͎͖̪͍̍̓͆̎͆̓̚͠a̷̱̤̟͋̊̉̀͗̈́͝ç̵̘̥͉̞͓̲̺̆k̶̛̭̼͙̦̝̼̪͎̅̂͌̀͑̊̕͝.̷̙̙̼̱̥̩͂͌͛"̷̬̬͓̗̼̄̊ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chara said, sitting criss cross in the ground as they watched Frisk desperately try to dodge the strings the clearly bored Destroyer sent after them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“chara what do you think of tem pls dont tell me you agree with frisk”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"̴̛͓͓̲̣͂̍̍̉̕Ţ̴̪͕̗̺̹̠̭̜̋̈́͆e̸̹̟̥̙͙̥̘̻͒̇̿͛͂̏̈́̕͝m̷̯̤̈́̒̒͐̅̅̃̉ ̸̾͗̄̂̉̇͌͆ͅį̶̱̩̜͉͕̽̉͋͂̽̇͐̉̃s̷̥͍̞͚̑͐͛͜͠ ̶̣͈͋̎̇̀͐̊̃̋̅r̸̨̲̥̜̫͐̓͗͒ȩ̴͖͕͑̀͜͝ả̴̲̃̃̽̀̃l̸̪̙̋̈͋̆l̵̪̻̭̫̀͊̿̅y̸̱͉͊̾́ ̸̟̗̾̋c̶̦̖͋̓̾͝ǘ̸̼̇̎̾̆͝͝t̸̹̿̍͂ë̶̛̹̙̹̩́̉̈́̔̑̌̈́!̴̯̠̍̆̉̚͝͠ ̶̻̻̔̈́̕I̴̟̿̈́̾̿̿̓͆͌͒ ̷̡̹̭̳̦͙̅͛̽̎̂̂̓̓͠l̸̩̤̪͓̫̯̖̦͙̑̃̏̿ǫ̴̪̤̣̜̱̗͓̿̈̏̚̚͝v̸̢̇e̶̖̦̓͛͑̚͠͠ ̸̛͓̳͍̤̾t̶̛͕̿̅̔͆̆͝h̷͙͈͉̓̔̿̋͛̏͐͘ͅë̶̛̩́͒̀͜m̷̢̜̦͕̭̏̈́͝͠,̶̥̲͕̑̐͊̎ ̷̏͊̈́̽̍̊̈́͜Ì̵͕̭͙̾͋̍̇͝͠ ̷̨̻̭̯̈r̸̹̤̞̘̥̺͎̒͒͑́́̐e̸̡̨͙̳͎͖̙̝̪̍̓̉̇̇͊̄̉͝a̶̛̰̱͕̯̺͓̟̤̽̍͐̐̑̿̕l̴̺͙̿͆̾̒͒l̴͇̱̩̠̀̎͊̽̃y̶̞̭̝̩̼̯̤̗͌ ̶͔͋̅́̌͗̋͑w̷̛̛͔͇̼̱͉̰̟͌̂̅͛̋̕͜͜ȁ̴̘̦̣̟͚̱n̴͚̂̒̊̒͌̽͘͠t̵̨͉̖̯͉̘̹̘̿͊̓̕͝ ̸̛͖̣̥̐̈́͂̊̒ṯ̴͚̙͇̰͈̔̐o̶̡̝͍͆̀̿͂͌̈́ ̶̛͍̹̙̬̼̖̓͆̄c̴̛̝̍̈́̇͘͝ư̷̙͙̈̓̍͜d̴̢̛̠̼̃̐̍͒͗̓̈̚d̶̢̛̙̰̮̓̔͋̎̅͜l̸̥͆̑͑̈͗̕e̵͍̒͑̌͛̌̓͘͝ ̶̋̐͜͝t̶̨̲̬͚̂͆͒h̷̛̘͖̞̔̓̽̾̓̕͝ḛ̷͚͎̣̱͔͎̓͒̚m̸̧̘̦̤̣̥̜̙͐̉͑̿̌̒.̶̛͕̭̣͚͕̥͆̄̈́͑͠͝"̴̡̱͑̒͝ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She said, hugging herself as she smiled and her cheeks became a deeper pink color.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay so this was hard to get through the glitches but here goes nothing guys. Chara wants me to give her family a message. She said "Tell them I'm sorry. That I'm sorry for everything and I love them more than anything. They're still my family and I love them so much. Tell Flowey I'm so sorry, and tell Mom that I love her and her pie, and tell Dad that I'm so sorry for poisoning him with the flowers. I would've stopped this if I could." Oh Chara, you are just a scared little girl, you poor little sweetie. Well umm if you guys want to ask her anything I am game. I'll do my best to read through the glitches.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chara, tell her we love and forgive her. We’d love to see her again, she will always be apart of our family.” Toriel said, her face determined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told her that it was ok. I agree with Toriel, please, do tell her that.” Asgore said, holding Toriel close to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They better be sorry. Are they ok? They can’t be doing well considering what they went through.” Flowey grumbled, his face softening as he remembered her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm Red, Stretch uhh you guys may want to handle the Razz situation now. The trying to sabotage Red's reputation would hurt the little blueberry and red enough, but he is planning to purposely put Blue in danger so he can "Save him" uhh that sounds a touch yandere to me and is not a laughing matter.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Honestly I like Red and either Blueberry or Classic. He needs someone nice after that mess he grew up in and those 2 seem like the most likely to help him come out of his shell and be himself.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, it was hard to relax and trust these dorks at first, especially Ink, and I wish I kept my guard up. But the good ones here are amazing.” Red said, looking at Blue longingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Frisk, you don't deserve the power you have. You have proven that much, I hope you suffer 10 fold what you made them go through.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I hope you get to feel my knife running through your chest.” Frisk growled as they felt their arm snap in half as it got tangled in Error’s spider web.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Frisk you say you think you can handle the other skeletons, let me tell you that is wrong. If you get out then I assure you Nightmare and the others will teach you the meaning of his name.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Nightmare’, sounds like a challenge, for once.” Frisk announced, trying to attack Error once more but ended up having a shattered soul as Error swapped with Horror, who was giggling with eagerness as he clutched his axe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“ Oh so Sci, I am serious about finding a way to help Chara. Come on you brilliant skeleton you, you gotta have some ideas!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was actually working on that, it was a side project I purposed for the versions of the kid we knew were innocent, but something sidetracked me. And it was the best thing to ever happen to me.” Sci said, as he cuddled Alt, who was sleeping like a kitten and almost purring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Chara, you deserve better. You are a good kid. I would like to offer you a hug?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"̷̬̳̮̬̄͂̐͗͂͆̎I̷̡̖͕͍͎̜̟̝͓͂'̸͔́́ͅm̸̢͍̫̲͙̿ͅ ̸̛̞͎͆̌̋̾̉̃̕͠n̴̡̛͖̬̥̗̞̟̈́͒̃̎̈͘͝ö̷̧̲̮̖̦͍̼́͂̓̿̓͗͂͘t̵̡͚͎̬̞̼͎͋̾̓̓̈́̕͝ ̶̡̯͎̖͚̠͑̈́̒͗̓͐̐̕s̶̺̰͈̭̊̉̉͌͑ͅu̵͚̞̥͇̖̜̮͔͋r̷̯̭͉̰͓̝̗͐̽̐͜͜ë̸̮̹̘͇́̎̃̿̌ ̷̬̼̈́̓̽̓̃̿͠ẙ̶̮͕̗͙͚͑̾̈́ớ̶̯͇͎̙͍͖̠̈́u̴̠͒̊̌͒̑̒̄ ̶̦̻̙͇̣͈̥͋c̸̨̭͎͙̜̼͔̽́̆̾̐͐͜͝ắ̷̲̗͈͗̆̉̚n̶̢̨̳̘̝̜̘͚̞͂́͑͗ ̵̪̪̈́̽h̴̨͚̮̗̳̿̇u̴͍̦͖͚̣͔̰̿̈́̃̕ġ̶̬͆̇ ̴̧͔͈͉̗̰̱̟̫̾m̴̗̼̣̱̯̗͓̦͕̓͂̓̀͘̚͝ě̷̝̹̥͐͊͑͝,̷̢̡̢̳͉͓̦͑̊̈́̆͜ ̴̺̹̹͐͋̈́ͅI̵̢͚̹͇̮̦̗͔̬̊͆̇͠'̸̭̭̦̫̓̅̆̓̒͘m̴̹͗͊̾̈̐ ̷̧̙̖̰̤̙͐̈͗̕͘͜ͅn̵̲̈́̋̇́͝ȯ̸̦̟͉̓̃͑͑͗͘t̷̰̦̘̫̭̯̬̍̈̌̄̅͜ ̷̨̥̗̖̀͠s̴̰̟̩̑̍̈́̅͑̕͝ọ̸̲̜̮̟̓̆̃̓̂͊̇͝ḻ̴̢̱͇͉̄͗͝͝ȋ̷̮̭̺̙̖̘d̸͎̋̉̑̽̌͝͠.̶̢̯͈̬̣̓͑̈̂̄͝͝ ̸̧̜̘̜͋̈́B̵̘͉͖͓̩͚̳͖̿̄̈̆̽̏̍̀u̵̝͑̄͑͝t̷͇̘͓͒̏̿͋̌͜͠ ̶̢̭̫̓͆Į̷̨̡͕̱̗̤̳́͒̋̓̌̚'̷̼͔̻͈͠ḑ̴̪̗̜̻̹̬̎͊͘͝ ̷̛̬̱͖̏̽̽́̽̚ͅl̶̛̝̜̪̰͉̱̘̐͆̋̐ơ̵̢͙͈̘̬͚̗͚͑̔̾́̍̎͒̚v̷̭̙̣̲͕̠̦͖̇̈e̶̢̢͓̼̟̫̫͑͐͜ ̷̜͙̣̦̗̱̗͇̏̋̑̄́͝ḁ̴̡̜̀͐̉͝ ̶͓͇̲̮̜̖͈͊̾̑́̌͂̄ͅh̷̡̢̻̹̩̺́̓̐͜u̴̻͉̐͂͌̊͜ġ̷̥̗̰̞̻̩,̸̛̹̜̰̳͊̓̉̈́͜͝ ̶̡̮̤̋̾I̸̜̘̜̪͋͐͒̂̕͝ͅ ̴̡̛̗̲̗͔̟̜̇̿͑͐̎̈́͝h̵̫͈̤̫͑a̴̖̦͉͖̰̿̌̆̓͘v̵̦̣̗͎͖͔͓̦͊͒̆̊̓̕ȩ̷̛̦̬̲̑̒͆̒̆͊͛͠ṇ̶̩̰͓̄̈́'̶̡̭̩̹͖̯̫̤̜̂͐̃̈t̴̡͍̖̯͈̾̒̾͑̎ ̵̗̲̩̗̒̌̾̀̅h̸̺̩̻̯̠̫̟͂̎̆̏̏͐a̷̯̠͔̺̣̖̘͐̃̏̀̈ḏ̴̭͉̞̙͈̓͝ ̸̢̡͇͎̳͕̞͚̈͐̃̋͒̄͝o̸̺̙͆̅̍̃̆̒̕͝ṉ̶̡̧͙̭̯̹͎̈́̃̃͋̋͠͝ë̴̥̮͚̯̥́ ̷͈͎̗̪̦͎̱͊͒̈̉̃̒̽͗ḯ̴̞͈̪̮͘n̷̢͓͈̝͇͚͍̬̝̐̽̓̈́ ̵͖̻͍͚̻̥͋͛̕͝͠͠ḷ̸̤͕̺͛̆̄̆̓̏͌͘i̵̧̤͚͗͊ţ̷̢̖̙͚͇̩̪͊̌̊͠e̸̢̼̯͎̿̒̊̉ȓ̷̳͕̉͆̏͑ả̵͖̦͇͉̗ľ̴̨̨̛̘͇̠̟͍̮̭̓̅͘͝l̴̠͈̳̗͖̠̯̏̂̔̆̊͝y̷̖̩̥̭̿͛̌̚͠ͅ ̷̡̹̲̙̗̍̽͊̍̃̊̑̊͜d̸̨̯̯͓͌͘ḝ̵̝͇̤̟̙͎̫̔c̸̡̛̥͖̹̍̇͊̾͆a̷̲͖̒ͅd̴̨̧͙̩̙̘̞͙̲͐͘e̴̳̬̯̞̣̓̊̀̈͐s̸̞̯̮̫̫̓̅̔̉̀̎̚̕͝.̸̜͈̪̝̺̺͆̍̂̀̅͊̔̓̕"̸̹̜̖̺̉̅</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chara had a few tears in their eyes as they felt a feeling. Then they realized they were being hugged, and they began to sob as they tried to hold the invisible being. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey here is a question, we got guns from the Mob universes ready for this brat? They deserve your worst guys. They have lost the rights to mercy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“While I aprictae the offer, we don’t need guns. This kid needs a slow and painful death, and I’ve been having a, </span>
  <b>
    <em>craving</em>
  </b>
  <span>, per say.” Horror said, chuckling as the kid looked truly afraid for the first time that day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Frisk, you overgrown hairy potato, I am done trying to talk you down. Pfft you think you are special? You think you are anything? You were made to be an empty space with no personality of your own so the player could easily put themselves in your place. If this is what you are like I am glad you have no lines in the game, you don't deserve them. What is even the point of you? (whispers to Paps) how is that for a distraction?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, you will be next.” Frisk said, right as they had to face Horror in hand to hand combat and were nearly sliced in half. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was a good distraction! Good on you human! At least I assume you are human.” Papyrus said, shrugging. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So Alt Killer, you doing okay now that your Nightmare can't hurt you? and what about what happened to Horror? how did you guys handle that?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m doing a lot better, Alt’s been nice to me, and so has everyone else. I’m so glad to have people I can rely on to not abuse me for once. My Horror was the only one who bothered to treat my wounds, I didn’t talk or leave my room unless I was needed, that lasted until Alt came back and saved me.” He said, smiling as he rested in a small house he was provided. It was in Alt’s Doodlesphere as he had no other idea as to where to put it and trusted Killer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is annoying Dog helping? Come on puppy!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The annoying dog yipped as it chewed on the mysterious artifact and wagged it’s tail as Frisk nearly got decapitated, or de-limbed several times and even moved Frisk closer to the bloody blade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh boy I can't believe I am gonna do this. Gaster if you can talk to me I can try to uhh translate the WingDings. Any ideas from you to make things go smoother? Come on Doc let me atleast try.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“☟☜☹☹⚐ 👍☟✋☹👎📬 ❄☟⚐🕆☝☟ ✡⚐🕆 💣✌✡ ☠⚐❄ 👌☜ ✌ 👍☟✋☹👎📪 ☞⚐☼☝✋✞☜ 💣☜📪 ✋ ☟✌✞☜ ☠⚐❄ ❄✌☹😐☜👎 ❄⚐ 💧⚐💣☜⚐☠☜ ✋☠ ✌ ✞☜☼✡ ☹⚐☠☝ ❄✋💣☜📬 ✋ 👎⚐ ☠⚐❄ 😐☠⚐🕈 ☟⚐🕈 ✡⚐🕆 ☹☜✌☼☠☜👎 ⚐☞ 💣✡ ☜✠✋💧❄☜☠👍☜📪 👌🕆❄ ✋ ✌💣 ☝☹✌👎 ✡⚐🕆 👎☜👍✋👎☜👎 ❄⚐ ❄✌☹😐 ❄⚐ 💣☜📬” Gaster said, smiling as he nearly melted into a puddle of goo in his grey space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“✌💧 ☞⚐☼ 🕈☟✌❄ ✋💧 ☝⚐✋☠☝ ⚐☠📪 ✋ 💧✌👎☹✡ 👍✌☠☠⚐❄ ❄☟✋☠😐 ⚐☞ ✌☠✡❄☟✋☠☝📪 💣✡ 💧⚐🕆☹ 🕈✌💧 ☹⚐☠☝ 💧☟✌❄❄☜☼☜👎📪 ✌☠👎 💣✡ 💣✋☠👎 ☞⚐☹☹⚐🕈☜👎📬 ☟⚐🕈☜✞☜☼📪 ✋ 👍✌☠ ❄☜☹☹ ✡⚐🕆 💣✌☠✡ ❄☟✋☠☝💧 ☼☜☹✌❄✋☠☝ ❄⚐ 💧⚐💣☜ ⚐☞ 💧✌☠💧🕯 💣⚐☼☜ 🏱☜☼💧⚐☠✌☹ 💧☜👍☼☜❄💧 ✋ 💧✌🕈 ✌☠👎 ☟☜ 💧☟✌☼☜👎 🕈✋❄☟ 💣☜📬 🕈☜ 🕈☜☼☜ 👍⚐🕈⚐☼😐☜☼💧 ✌☞❄☜☼ ✌☹☹📬” Gaster smiled as he snickered at some very hilarious memories and his several inches thick blackmail folder he had on his coworkers, bosses, and employees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey uhh Error was what I said to Frisk too mean, I mean they don't deserve mercy but did I go too far?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope. You did wonderful.” Error said, smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Here is a song for the Fell brothers </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3XaRcYnIk-Y">
    <em>
      <span>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3XaRcYnIk-Y</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> “</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice. That’s going on a playlist.” Red said, winking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Flowey, if there is a way to save Chara whose side will you be on?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chara of course! I only helped Frisk kill everyone because I thought they were Chara at first.” Flowey scoffed, rolling his eyes as he felt the judging eyes of everyone burrowing down into him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ok I gotta know, how did you guys deal with the YandereBerry and who did they try to kidnap?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He tried to replace Blue. It was not pretty.” Stretch said, shivering at the memory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was actually because of that horrific abomination of a monster that Red even confessed to me in the first place.” Blue said, not dropping his smile as he denounced the one creation Ink regretted making. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah. Heck, Nightmare even chipped in to help us, though he later had to clarify that it was him, but we assumed it was him. Though we don’t know if Ink was making him, Nightmare said that considering what he saw, he would have helped.” Red said, looking away from Blue’s increased glitching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Error if you think Yandere Ink is bad you do NOT want to meet the Fallen Star Sanses. They are all Yandere versions of Blueberry, Dream, and Ink. They are creepy and Nightmare should run if he sees a Yandere version of his brother, run like your soul depends on it cause it kinda does.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like an emergency. A yandere Dream, that sounds like something out of a horror movie, seriously, I’m glad Ink didn’t use that against us.” Error said, horrified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would run from that no matter what. That is a contradiction of values.” Nightmare said watching some creators get out sketch pads and pencils. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO!” He screamed before he was locked in a cage and watched as Maxie, Jana, Zack, Jack, and Beatrice discussed what would happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Nightmare, we won’t bring this to life. I’ll make sure of this.” Zack promised, and Nightmare growled as he tried to slip in between the bars, sadly they were too small.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know Outer, I never got your opinion on you and Error. You have to admit he is a little cutie.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is. Though everyone says he is cute, but in more of a fluffy bunny way than in the way you’re implying. When he isn’t reminding us of his title.” Outer said, shrugging. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So here is the thing I am worried about, how sure are we Ink is gone forever? He umm has a habit of coming back in most multiverses.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can only hope Ink’s only gone forever.” Dream said, clutching his arms as he sat down, dar away from everyone else as he took a breather.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What if Frisk somehow brings Ink back if he gets in the doodle sphere? Guys I am worried!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then we have to make sure Frisk doesn’t get in. Though I can’t see </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> they’d bring him back.” Dream said, clutching his head as he laughed with a few tears escaping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fresh, are you worried about your new brothers fighting Frisk?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A little. Though they’re rad, they can handle any unfresh person out there.” Fresh said, smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Sans, if you don't agree to speak to a therapist, or at least your brother, I will keep finding songs that bring attention to your issues. </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MZFbHz5gb8Q">
    <em>
      <span>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MZFbHz5gb8Q</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I can actually see one and make progress when the kid is dead. And I made a promise to Dream to seek professional help one day.” Classic said, sighing as he slid down the side of the pillar he hid behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So glitter prank, we should also booby trap the shower so he can't wash off what he gets on him, I am thinking food coloring in the shower head. stain his bones.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you really live up to that Creator label. When the Red, Blue, and Razz love triangle is over, we’re doing that. I do not want to pick sides.” Dream laughed, laying on the couch as he took a few deep breathed and rubbed his temples. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Razz, I gotta know, why Blueberry? I mean he is already taken and he is happy, there are so many others you could go for, and I don't think you're gonna have many friends if you hurt Red and word gets out. Be it physically or otherwise. Why not just move on and find someone who is available? Let Blueberry and Red be happy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not? He’d be happier with me.” Razz said, grumbling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“classic when you dunk frisk you make a undodgeable attack supposing frisk managed to get to the first save point could you make a version of the get dunked attack so when the spawn they die”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Half the fun is in the beatdown. As any of these guys can tell you.” Classic said, chuckling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“undyne can you teach me how to cook”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heck yeah! Come ‘ere punk!” Undyne said, as Alphsy laughed as her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“so will annoying dog allow you guys to drain frisk i don't think the dog will like that”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The annoying dog wagged its tail as Frisk was finally decapitated by Horror after withstanding several brutal injuries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“so sans for the first time you can get to and stay on the surface aren't you excited ps tell me if i'm wrong but your issues come from frisk resetting when you get to the surface right”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am so excited, and nervous, I’ve never actually met another human besides Frisk that’s from this universe, funny to think that the template for the most powerful beings in all the multiverse is so isolated.” Classic said, sighing in relief as he felt another load go by.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“annoying dog there are a ton of bones in undyne's cupboard just take them out of the wrapper and papyrus won't know so he won't harass you”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dog barked in annoyance at the request, as if the prospect of not annoying Papyrus was not an option. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Classic, you know you are extremely loved. Not just by your friends and family but by the fandom, for so many reasons. I know some of the stories people write are uhh scarring but to be honest having this community has saved a lot of people from themselves. How do you feel knowing you give people hope after they thought there was nothing left to hope for? I just want you to know you are loved and valued, so take care of yourself.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will, thanks.” Classic said dozing off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Chara, if you could take Frisk's place somehow and rejoin your family, would you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"̷̠̝̲̅Ĩ̵̻̲͎̽̃̀̃̕n̵̥̼̱̳̯̔̀̀͊ ̶̲̩͋̋͘̚ȧ̸̠̱͉̉̈́̓͊͗ ̶̛̭̠̱̫̟̫͛̐̿ḧ̵͈͉̺͐͑͘e̸̖̝͓͚͚̬͋̂̀͐͌̈ă̴̟̥͎̼͊̃̃͊̓r̷͉̤̯̭̽̊̕t̵̫̥̰̟͛͜b̶̩͕͉̗̩̭̉̌̅̈͛̓è̵̻͈̟̩̝͍ȃ̸͉͓̜͓͋̾t̴̯̺͓̠̰̋̄͘͝͝!̴̜͎̂͜ ̷̯̓̽̎I̴̹͚͈̻͆̈́̈́ ̵̟͈͎͇̘͙̓̏̈́̅͠ẅ̷́ͅa̴̛̞͊̈́̏̀̍n̶̯̹̪̫̻͙̈t̵̗͎̃͗ ̴͔̄̚͠t̷̡͉̹̺̦̾̋o̶̹̩͗͐̄͗͆͠ ̶͈̕b̴̢̆̕͝e̵͓̯͂̃̍ ̴̮̺͙̬̔̈́͝ẘ̸͕̭͍̻̑̕i̸̘̟̣͆̈́̍t̷̖͍͎͂͊ͅḫ̶̾ ̴͖̀̄̾t̵͕̲̻̦͋̏̈́͌́̿ĥ̸̲̺̈́̄̉̕͝è̷̬m̵̨̳͈̅͜,̵͈̋̈́̉̋̍̍ ̸̡͖̳̟̹̔́Ḯ̵̧̬̜̗̻͕͗͆͆̀͝ ̸̻̟̺̻̫̭͑̚w̸̡͈̳͚̲͠a̷̖͚̳̔̈͘͜ͅn̶̼̣̱͝t̸̰͎̠̥̪̽ͅ ̵̮͚̞̠̊t̸̠̍̀͑ö̵̩̹͖̯̯́̊̎ ̴͉̈́̓͒̌̾h̴̡̛̭̋͗͛͝u̶̧̜͉̭͓̞͐̂̐̄̓̽g̶͈̔͂̂ ̶̳̟̱͈̍̔̑̓͊t̸̤̾̈́̚h̴̢̭͉̠͎͖̀̈́͆͠e̵̹̙͂̓̅́̏m̵̜̥͇͑͌̎͐ͅ,̸̡͎̐̓̋ͅ ̸̛̯ṕ̶̣̮͚̗̜l̷̮͖̐̃̄a̴͎͛̀̎͋̾y̵̥͛̀͛ ̵̫̠̜͐̈́̈̄ͅw̵̢̠͍̯̉̎̚͠i̶̜͓̓̓t̴̹͍̰̫̒̂̈́̄͑ḫ̷̛̆ ̴̝͚̤̄̏͐̏̚t̶̥̦̭̩̏͊͂͝ḣ̷̢̡̖̘̹͔̋̅̊ë̸̩̹́̍͌̽m̸̼̅͆̽,̶̟̀ ̶̠͉̗̜̏͐I̸̓̑ͅ ̷̰̳͉͇͆͊̓l̷̦̬̓̈̄̿̚͜ơ̷̠̭͇̼̠v̵̟͎͑̄̒e̷̝̼̪͓̒̈ͅ ̴͖̎͒̔͘t̶͎̪̎̚h̸͙̝̲̘̙́ͅě̶̱̥͎̽͛͝m̸͍̀̃̍͋͘ ̵̟̼̲͖̍͋̓̕m̶͖̰͈̼̈́o̷̞̞̲͊̿͋͜r̵͓̣̥͍͗̽e̸̡̛̹̹͔ ̷̙͚̤͍̖̐͘t̸͖͙͚͐̈̍h̵̛̳̙̘͐̑̋̽͂ǎ̸̻͠n̴̜̒͗̎̑ ̵̧̛͓̯â̵̘͉̗͇͉̫͂̕̕ň̶͖͆̊̊͘y̶̟̯̼͊̊̚͠t̵̛͍̼͂̉͐ḫ̸̝̺̘̲́̾̊̆͝ḯ̸̫̈́̈̎̌͠n̷͇̦͇̾͌͆̎͝g̶̨̜͕̤̗͎̋̉̎̐̐̽!̶̢̡͙̼̖̩͊̈́̔͝͝ ̶̪̅̾̅̔̌̀Ȉ̶̖͔̈ ̴̥̑w̸̹̣̮͕̯̄͑̉̈͊͘å̸̡̨̺̯̆n̶̛̻̍̑̀t̸̡̳̲͝͝ ̷͔̠̔̄͂t̷͇̫̬̎́̐̔͋̕͜o̸͎̯̭̜̯̰͋ ̸̺̼̯̄̔̋͠b̷̥̠͕͂ͅȩ̸̲͚̪̯̿ͅ ̶̩̟̃̆̄̋͜t̵̼͒͘ͅĥ̴͈̹͔͙̗̗͘͝͝ȩ̴̙͈̊̈́̔ ̷̨̨̝̘͖̾͂͑͠p̷͚̝̽̂̏r̴̩̺̤̒͆i̸̺̋ñ̸̮̙c̴̼͓͐̇́̏̓͠ͅe̶̦͔͓̮͇͎͛̅͆s̵̳̞̏̿̅̂s̸͇͋̔ ̵̡̫̤̋̈̀͘͜m̸͙̣͇̹̞̓̾͜͠o̸͕̗̽̎̋̉͘͜͝ṅ̴̝̲̠s̸͍̑̈́̈̇͝ť̵͙͙̖̗͑͌͑̆ͅe̵̦͇̒̄r̴̨̺̬̤̥͍͐k̷̫͇͖̐̎̈́̍i̷͓͙̣̍̑͑̊͠n̵̗̳͇͓̓͒͆̓d̵̘̥͍͍͉͚̾̈̍͘̕ ̶͎̬̤̱̜͆̾̔̔̕d̸̰̔̽͌́̌͝ê̴̻̖͌̚s̸̨̥͈͕͖̥͆e̷͕̪̞͂͐̿̆̈́r̸̠͓͖̦̱̈͆̏̈́̕v̸͕̰̫͉̞̾́̽e̸̟͙̯̳̜̊͋͂ṡ̵͉͔̀̃̽̑!̷̯͇̲͖̞̅̂̇͂̚"̵̬̇̔̅̄</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chara screamed it at the top of their lungs, holding their fists as they felt a trickle of determination flow through them, and their feet touched the ground for a brief moment, as if her body tried to become solid again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is Red's brother gonna help with the Razz issue? It is kinda an insult to his family name that Razz thinks he can butt in a steal from his brother.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not involved in any shenanigans, though I’m pretty sure he’d defend my honor to the death. He’s a good bro like that.” Red said, laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Any new universes you guys really like?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Red liked Swap!Lust, and it took us a while to identify the difference between the two swaps. It was humiliating.” Dream said, sighing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I however, am a fan of Littletale. Took them long enough to make it, I had seen so many notes on what the AU would be like and I’m so glad it’s here. They are all so cute.” Dream said, giggling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Littleswap. I love seeing a baby version of my bro. He may have raised me, but I do like seeing a baby him.” Stretch said and Blue stuck his tongue out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So is anyone ready to record the Razz vs Red fight? I mean I am sure Blue will stop it before anyone gets too badly hurt.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re waiting for Razz to make his move. Once he does, we’ll pounce.” Red said, “And that’s why it has to be quick, I want to bash his skull in real good.” Red said and Stretch rolled his eyes as he snickered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue, contrary to popular belief, heard everything. And he planned to crash their revenge party with a plan of his own. And it was going to be a Nightmare for all involved, except him of course.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So Frisk, had enough? you should reset and try something else. You can't beat THIS. Little demon.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can beat anything.” Frisk said, staring down Killer, causing them to laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, here to help me kill some more? You’re so cute.” Frisk said, and Killer returned the laugh, only more empty and sadistic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m done with you. You’ll die three more times.” Killer said, launching a blaster at the child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Error, you figured it out! I knew you would. No censoring can stop you!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.” Error said, enjoying the sounds of Frisk’s distress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“sanses tell me if there is anything i can do to help you kill the demon child no one gets away with bullying tem”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We appreciate the help, but we got this.” Classic said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“chara which type of chocolate do you like more milk chocolate or dark chocolate?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I̷̡̛̺̱̙̹̥͜͜ͅ ̷̨̘̻͖̜͍̦̠̉̌̑̔͌̓̈̃͠l̴̫͙̈́̈́̇͝o̶̢̹̖͝v̸͈̙̟͚̹͒̑͆̎ȇ̵͇̮̼̣͙̱̓͆͌ ̷̥̒̽̒̆͆a̶̞̱̦̗̱̱̽́̏̇͋͗͜͝͠l̶̬͇̑͊̈́̋̀͊̈́̓l̷̘͐́̕ ̷̨͋͂̈̒͛̆̾̕c̶̢̮̣̼̩̮̩̥͍̈́͛̓̌́̂̆h̸̯̯̔͝ò̵͖c̴̙͗͌̈́ö̶̢͇̮̞̝̻̙̱͕́̍͗͘l̵̙̦͓̮̺̓ą̵̜͖̜̯̺̭̦̎̆͋̓̀̚ͅt̵̹̮̩̗̩͕̘̎̏͝ͅe̴̡̡̖̽̄̋!̴̝̫͚͕̏́̓̐̒͝͠͝͝ ̵͎̙̪̤͇̮̪͌ͅE̶̛̤̗̪̤͖̥͔͊̈͛͊͌̓s̵̨̳̫͚̺̒̑͒̀̇̓͂̚͝p̸̙͈̬̫͉̌͒͆̍̂͘͝è̴͕̯͎͐̍̄c̶͖͇̽̄̂̃̀̓̚̚į̵̰̲͕̪͍̰̤͊̈͝ͅa̶̧̹̠͈͙̺̋̐̑̅̅ͅl̷͉͝l̴̛̰̦̥̅̄̈́̉͊͋̓y̷͎̗͕̏̃̽͠ ̶͈̹̱̳̲̈́̈̅͒͑̽͠͝w̸̙̻̬̩̪͙͓̭͑̀̉́͆i̵̬̩̫͎͇͖͔̜̠̓̾̒͊̓͌̕̚͠ţ̵̛̼̤̦͇̻̠̙̄̌̈́͋̀͘h̷͖̗̮͕̤̗̥͚̮͘ ̶͖̟̠̥̼̠̳̏͂͆̍̂̄͠c̸̝̜̠̲̰̦̣͍͈̐͊̍a̸̞̞̮̱̬̲̥̋̓̏͆͜͝͠ͅr̴̫̣̟͔̈͊̌͜a̸̛̼̬̤̅̈̃̐̄̂͛̕m̸̧̝̣͓̺͕̠̗͗̍̏̓̀̈̾e̴͚͓̘̼͌̑̈́͐̎l̸̬̞͆ ̷͚̖͈̳̠̎͐̍̇͘̚ä̶̛͇́͗̌̎n̴͉̆̽̑͜d̴̨̨̬̱̺̺̖̾̈́̒͐̈́ ̵̻̬͚̘͔̝͈͌͆̎̓̌p̵̛͚e̷̥̤̬͛̒â̵͚̪̽͗n̸̙̽̽u̸͍̣̘̰̤͇͉̤̖͋͑t̵̳̲̜͊̍̈̒͑̽͝ ̶̢͎̹̼͍̇͂̓̋͗̋̚b̵̖̥̫̜̖̳̱͌̈͆̓ͅu̴̠͚͍̞͙̥͂͑̎͌̿͠t̴̩̯̩̞͌̅͋̚t̷̨̛̜̳͎̑͌̊͒̈́̅ë̴̢̤̰͈́͐̄̎̾͐́r̴̛̰̼̫͕͕̦̩̙̟̓̉̍́͆͐͝.̵̜̩̮̆̑̋̓͠͝ͅ"̵̧̹̺͔̘͇͍̙̓̀̓̕͘</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chara said, licking their lips as their mouth watered slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“guys you need to get rid of floweys determination or he will be able to save and reset when frisk loses their determination”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I lost the button for good. There are a few days between Frisk falling down and the beginning of the timeline, and I can’t save, load, or anything. Only with the use of the six souls can I hope to get that back and I do not want to go through the consequences of doing that. Nightmare is scary.” Flowey said, sighing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“what will you do with frisk when they dont have anymore dt? are you gonna kill him”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep. If that doesn’t kill them, we will.” Sci said, his face grim. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Error, can you teach me how to make a plush?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely! I actually teach sewing classes every now and then.” Error said, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Frisk, if you are feeling so big why don't you try to come kill me? oh you can't? too bad, looks like you just get to listen to me till you lose, and believe me you will lose. You're not as special as you think? Poor frustrated little murderer, so sorry if I don't feel any pity.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just you wait and see, I will kill you. I am a god.” Frisk spat, throwing their knife and landing it in Killer’s arm, the blade sticking out of the other side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know a lot of people like to think of Geno, Error, and Fresh as brothers. They do have the same original creator and in a sense Error and Geno kinda are related very closely. So what do you guys think of this?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not surprised. I actually like that, Fresh is pretty cool and Error is fun.” Geno said, watching the fight and getting ready to fight himself. He was rusty, but he could easily kill that brat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“sanses you're not gonna kill flowey are you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we don’t have to, we won’t.” Sci said, smiling kindly.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Chara what do you think of the skelebros?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“̴̛̟̈́̈́̏̾́̔T̷̺̣͇͓͚̒̿̓̊͠h̵͖͠e̸̡̨̜̹̗̤̮̳̿́̆y̷̢̬͕̞̜̩͇͝’̸̥̻̦͕̞́̾̀̕ŗ̸̹͉͚̝̈́̈́́͘͜͝è̶̢͉̑͂̌̔̑͠͝͠ ̴͓̋̆̂̏̾͆̈́̇s̷̟̘̝͊ö̴͍̝͈̙͖͎̝̭̪́̔̌̑̚͘̕ ̸̤͆̚n̴̙͙̜͍͔̗̈́̎i̴͍͓̟͑̊̇̓͂c̷̢̨̡͙̮̪̔ë̴̛̞̭̤̥̤̩̄̆̽͒͐ ̷̛̤͖͑̉͗̿͐͌̒a̸̛̤̤̹͙͒̃̉͋͠ņ̵̞̩̦̠̚͘d̷̨̥͓̘̫̘̙͕̟͒͝ ̸̫̙̫͙͇͗̈́͐̄̿́̑͆̕f̴̧̨̥̞̍ͅu̵̡̘͓̯͍̮̻̟̐̎̐̀͆̍ṅ̵̢̛̠̱̯̹̫͊͋̋̈́͘͝ṇ̵̣͙̞̱̜̻̾͑͂̃͋̋̕ͅý̸̤̯̳̦̙̩͈̯̗͗̀̄̈́̓̽͝.̷̡̧̅̌ ̵̥̮̜͌Ï̴̛̮̙̫̼̎̌̕ ̶̛̩̻̋͘͝r̷͕͍͋̅̋̍́̉͗͘̚e̶͕͙͙͒̒̂̈́̆͂̅̇͗ä̶̧̛̻̮̝͖̞́̅͘͜͝l̴̺̬͇͉̓̈́̔͛͠l̵͔̙̝̮̫͍͙̥̖̔̒̈̿͒̔̂̚ý̷̺̺̟̤̩͗͌ ̶̜͓̳̉̍̋͌̽̕ȟ̵̛̻̼̈́͂̇̔̒̚o̷̧̢̼̭̭̮̟̠͐̂̇͆͑́͠p̸̹̩͍͚̫̯̬̓͐̑̍e̷̙͕͕̻͔͖͝ ̵̧̨͙͚͎̤̤̺̏̇̄̾̄͋͝ͅI̸̢̛̗̖͖̫̋̄̿̚̚͝ ̷̨̥͈̅̅̈́́g̸̡̡̯̻̞̍̎̐ȩ̸̦͋̒̅ť̸̨̧͔̤͇̪͝ ̷̨̛̮͍͔̼͓̓̑̀̉ͅt̴̳͚͂̎o̸̡͈̫̼͌͋͠ ̵̖̹̞͙̪̐b̴̪̹̋̊̅̌̿͝e̸̡̡͈̝̰̺̩̲̥͆̽̒̿̌͒͋f̵͎̣͗́̔̔̆͆̆̕r̵̮͖͉̟̔̌̆̃ǐ̶̭̤͉̦̼̟͌͘ẹ̴̭̥̟̖̰̘̤̓͛͋̆̇͑̈́̇ņ̶͖̱̗̝̔̈́̑̏ḓ̴̡̨̱̯̬͒̾̊ ̸͍̝̫͍̄t̴̤̞̜͚̫̿̐͜h̶̨̼̗̭̦̠̩̐̍͊e̵̲̪͌̾̎̾̍͠m̸̟̥̂.̷̞̞̞̘̅̅͠”̷̠̯͙̠̯̹̉͗̒̈́̂̈́̈́͜͜ ̶̬̉͌̃̃̅̄͘</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chara said, content to watch Frisk receive a similar injury to Killer. In the exact same spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“to the sanses which one of you will be lucky enough to kill a human”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not sure. Depends on what happens.” Classic said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“chara in the post genocide pacifist ending frisk looks like you after toriel leaves the room and then everyone died what's the explanation”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“̸̧̡̛̣̦̜̬̘̰̼̬͔͒̓͊̽̔̋͌͠Ņ̷̧̛̬͙͉̻̱͍̭̫͓̩̮̞͈̞̒̊̑̈̎̍̓͌̚ͅo̸̡̨̡̮̠̪͍̫̜̱͋̆̈́̇́̐̍́͂̕͘͝ ̵̡͍͈͚͂̐̆̌̒͑̇̇͆͜͝o̵̲͉͔̤̰̭͚̞̖͌̄͛̅̾ṅ̸̘̭̣̤͇̣̌̇͆͗̽̈̃́͝ẽ̵̡̡̛͙̳͚̗̼̠̜͎̦̠̹͙̫̞̟̥̔̓͑̂̓͗͂̕͘͝ ̸̪͓̙͖̘̜̟̲̟͉̣͚͇͙̞̭̰͚̆̇́̿͛̔̑͂̈͌̏̌͂̚̕̕d̸̢̛̜̜͙̖̪̟͎̙͉̦̬̙̥̼̳̠̟̄̏͆͝į̴̢͉̖̮͉̖͙̙̻̭̜̗̮̙̮̜͛͐̊̽̓̊̎͆̔͊́͑͊̅̆ę̸͓̺̝͔͇̫̜͖͓̼̺̳̲̩̟͈͙̻̝͊̃͋͒͛͘d̶̢̪̦̫̬̲̬͎̅́͛͆̏͋͂̊͋͒͛̅̂̕̚.̸̢̨̧̨̺̪͓̖̘͍̦̗̫̟̖͇͍̗͎͊̉͌͋̐̅̈́̾̀̑̔͌͒̊͐͘̕͝͠͝ͅ ̸̨̢̠̥̣̖̲͕̙̂̽̏̒͘I̵̡̢̢̼̼͔̻͖͕̘̭̘͙̮̬̫͈̐́̒̄́̏̕ ̷̧͔̯͍̖̞̮̱̗͐͆̊̓̏͠j̶̢̧̰̘͓̬̯̲̙̩̳͔̲͇̟̲̹̬̩̝͒̈̊̈́͝ư̵̧̢̡͈͖͖͙̼̞͔̟̫̯̦̊̄̃͋̃͝s̷̡̛̮̖̱̼̜̗̭̻̲̫͌́͋̈́̒̉̂̿̚͜ţ̶̛̱͈̭̮̳̽̽͗́̎͆̈́͊̀͛͘ ̷̢̗͇̹̞͖̱̞̳̻̻͓̺̘͍͇̳̭͓̊̍̓̉̔̈́̎̀̅͐͐͠͝w̸̡̧͉̹̠͉͂͐͆̃̎͐͒̏͜ą̷̨̛͍͎̤̥̟̺̻͔͇̻̋̍̎̋̓̑͝n̶̩̩̣̬̫̒̔̂̅̊̐͌̏̉̔̆̕͠ṱ̸̙͍͙̯̟̊̃͌́ͅę̶̧̢̢̣̗̖̼͉̬̘̖̣̬̣̙͖̽̅̎̾͒̋̃́̎̊͋͝d̴̡̟̖͙̗̓̔̒̉̌̏̉͒̔͑̈́̓̓̈́̈́͊ ̵̧̡̛͉̹̼̳̹̜̭̗̠̗̺̑̈́͑̔̒̿̏̃̇̋̊̇̉̾͒̚͝ͅẗ̶̨͔͚̣̞͍̥̯͖̹̗̘̰̪̰͕͈́ͅo̷̢̞̣̗͔̩̱̻͖͇̲͂̔̾̿̋̏͌̆̈̐̑̚ ̶̧̛̺̻̹̲̟̝̹̹̓̇̓͊̄͋͗̿͐͑͛̉̃̕̕ͅs̷͚̠̲̬̹̰̪̙̹̝͎͔̣̹͇̾̈̇̄̐́̌͒͊̉͌͂̃̽̕͜͝͠͠ͅç̷̤̠͚̞̤̫̭͈͉͊̈́͊̑́͒̽̉͌͛̈̑̃͌̂̋͛a̴̼̐̐̾̎̔͘r̴͕͛̅̅̅͆̒ê̷̡̬͙̺̯͑͛͊͛̎̾ ̸̣̆͊̓̅̆͌́̊̆̉̑̚͝͝F̷̩̞̻͈̪͖͊͛͛r̶̨̝̣̟̉́̂͋̓̓̉̄̽͛͗͊̑͌͗ĩ̴̪̖̌s̵͙̦̟̰̞̱̝̜̘̙̝͇̽̾̃́͆̌̔̈́̔̌̑͂̈́̓͝k̵̡̢̺͍͇͔̟̹̺̤̭̠͉̱͓͊͌̋͜.̶͔͇̯͉̯̘̣͈͑̋͌̍̎͛̔͘̚ ̴̨̧̜͚͖͔̝̖̠̟͖͈̆̌͌̆̇̈́̌̽͋̅̑͜͠M̴̨̛͔̩̘̭͌̔̈́̀̅̈͒̎͂̽̀̆̋̎̐̇͘͝͝ͅã̶̙͇͂̈́̔̎̇̅͠ḱ̶̗̲͈̦̩͚̹̦̠͒̽̿̀̿̈̐͌͝͠͠ͅē̶̥̳͉̼̩̓́̄̏̆͊̍͂̇͋́̕͘͝ ̴̨̢̝̯̮͕̰̼̦̾̓͋̿̈́͑͝t̴͖̠̊̐̋͛͒͐͑̈́̽͊̃̈́̋̌̊̌͝h̸̛̰̞̀̈́̉̔̽̑̽̅̔͗͌͋̕͘͜͠͝ȩ̶̝̬̪͈̙͕̺̹͇̹͂̃̄̇̈̄̒̄͋̕͜ͅͅṁ̸̨̝̣̬͈̦̬̠̪͖̗̞̭͑̄͒͌͠ ̶̡̲̟͙̝̬̭̌̉r̶̼̟͍̦̭̭̱̓̈́̏͋̈́e̶̺͎͙̬̱̋̉̆̈́͒̈́̐̔̒͜m̵̨̦̫̟̗͔͍͇̗̠̋̂̆ę̷̹̝̫̝̝̬̲̣͇̦̯̫̦͉̍̌̅̔̑̌͜͝m̵̡̩̟̗̠̯͎͚̆̈́̇͒͒̍̽̔̾̎̓͜b̴͔̤͕̩̼͖̬̙̟͉̘̭̒̾͌̅͐̆̑̊e̵̢̢͉̣̙͎̳̖̟̣̻̦͍̟̠̝̠͓̲͐͋ͅr̶̢̝͔̥̠̩̪͖̿͗͌͆̌͂̿̑͑̐̈͛͘͝͝ͅ ̷̛̙̫͍̺͈͍͂͒̽̈́͌̉̔͛͂̓̈́̔͘͝w̷̬̙̳̱̪̰͎̥͕̯͈͊̄̏̊͠͝h̵̟̮̠̪͓͙̲͈̦̗̭̗̭͈͑̽̔͐̏͜ą̶̧̧͎̟͔͈̙͈͍͌̅̚͝ẗ̶̘̩̖̦̳̼͖̱̩̖͉̍́͋̚ ̶̨̪̳̞͔̟̭̪͕̽͐͋t̷̢̗̦̙̟̗̹̗̮͈͔̹̤̬͙͙̼̹̑̄̑̉̉̍͋͑̃̆̇̑̓̅̓̽͗̇̑͝ͅh̷͔̮̞͙̄͆͋̋̂̓͂̄̇̏̏̽̇e̵͔͒y̴̧̬͎̗̻͕̳͎̮̻̙̰̞̖̌ͅ'̵̧̨̹̯̝͎̳͓̇̄̑̉̐͊͠v̵̦͉͔͚͑̈́̓̀̐̓̓͆̅̊͗̍͛̌͌̕͝ͅe̴͎̦̽̒̂͋̓̕̕ ̷̰͉͈͔̼̣͎̟͖͈̺͊͜͠d̵̢͇̠̝̖̮̞̼̥̟͍̬̥͔͉̯̳͖̤͋͜ọ̴̭̘͍͈̥̣̫̫̭͎̱͇̪̺͚͈̻̈̚͜n̴̢͇͕̻̲̰͙̰͓̫̰̩͈̹͇̞͍̊̉ͅē̵̛̤̿͗̂̍̋̈́͂͘ͅ ̴̜̹̜̓̐̿̀̎̌͒̇͒̃̅͊͛͂̿̅̒̚͝t̷̛͓̟̲̥͕̲̭͍͂̏̄̓̓̓̏̓͒̔̃͘͝͝o̴̪̺̮̺̜͕͕͒́͂́̊̈̂̽́̋̔̋̇͊͂̄́͘ ̷̢̛̩̟̗͚̞͈̹̩͙̍̉͗̔͗e̶̤͎͛̓͆̓͒̏̈́̈́̀͋͊͛͒̈͌͠v̶̩̗̖͕̇͊̽̉̿̑́̔̆̚̚̚ę̶̢̳͕̱̩͉̠̹̩̰͓̩̫̫̬͇͕̩͐̉̉̎̒r̵̰̅̒͛̌̐̕͠ẏ̷̝͚̮̩͖͔͚͚̳͚̩͉̹̟̪͔̓o̸̢̦͋̔̅̃͑͆̐͂̐̌͆̎̍͋̈́̕ǹ̴̨̝͔͂̈́͘͝ȩ̶̢̧̛̪̭̤̪͈̝̠̹͎̳͎̘͓̲̱̣̣̔̾̍̋͑̒͋͑̿̎̄͛̊̾͠͠ ̶̢̢̧̛͔̪͍̌̇̽̾̒͛͆͋̔̂͑́͋̕͠I̸̡̡̘̭͕̭̾͌̚͜ ̸̛̠̞̳͉̦͉̥̦̀͆͋̈́̀̈́͛̽̿͘̕̕̕͠͝͝l̶̢̗̼̜̦̖̬͇͚̪͖͐̀̊̓͗̅̎̓̂̔̀̕͘͜ö̶̢̨̞̣̹̥̰̠̺͇͍́̋̃̅̌̊̅͋͐̚͝ͅv̸̛̤̞͓̊͊̌͋͌͂̓̅͠e̵̢̧̨̧͖̮̙͓̪͚͇̫̲̩͉͚̠͑̈́͛̍̓̃͝͠.̵̢͚̝̥͎̼̣͖͎̣̹̫̺̩̬̳̯̉̈̓͌̂̓͊̏̒̎”̵̡̛̜̪̩̖̱̭͙̯̊̂͛̽̽͂͝͝ ̷̡̢̢̼̲̦͍͉̲͖̞̺̰͙̜͔̪̝̣͖̂͑̚͘</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara spat, eyes glowing a dark red as dark red sparks flew off their body, it was slowly growing less transparent, though it regressed quickly when Chara calmed down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“classic sans about how often do you get the hackers ending”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Once. It was incredible to see their face next time around.” Classic said, grinning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Blue, how do you feel about the whole thing that happened with Ink? Are you ok now? I support you fully!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m doing a lot better, I have bad days, five years is nothing to trauma. But I have an amazing support system and did seek professional help, so I’m doing great!” Blue said, he looked like he wanted to say something, but stopped himself as he looked down in shame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nightmare, do you guys have a plan incase Ink DOES return somehow? Never hurts to have a backup plan.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We managed to remove the piece of code Ink uses to control us. So if he does come back, he’d need to make a new army. And thanks to the Creators, we managed to get it done on a multiversal level, so people that don’t know won’t be brought in against their will.” Nightmare said, “So I’d say that’s the best thing we can do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Reaper do you remember when Ink brainwashed you to be a toddler and made you do embarrassing stuff? Thoughts?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope. And I could and lived without that information.” Reaper said, curling up into a ball.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Also I took a look back at what happened in the story, with Ink I mean. Something happened to change him, he watched the multiverse deteriorate once. Lost his memories, gave into despair and forgot everything. Walked alone for who knows how long while something else built up inside. I think there was even more to the Ink issue than anyone first thought, I don't know though. Something about it still doesn't sit right with me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Creators filled us in on what happened.” Alt said, “I can’t help but feel a tiny bit sorry for him. He lost everything and became a monster. And you know what context I’m using.” Alt said, sighing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But the past is in the past. He ripped his soul to shreds, heck, I even looked for them while he waited to kill Ink. But I couldn’t find them, though we do know he remembered the old multiverse.” Dream said, looking at Alt who had walked in the room he was in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh yeah, and I feel the need to remind Reaper that he is also adorable!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am the incarnation of death. The embodiment of the act of dying! I am not adorable, baka!” Death said, grumbling before he realized what he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“flowey your a jerk why don't you let people have a perfect happy ending in their first run”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m a jerk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“frisk can you tell me what you think of true lab?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Creepy.” Frisk said, a knife lodging itself in their throat as they collapsed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not the only one who can throw.” Killer said, flipping the kid’s corpse off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“sans can you help me make a trash tornado like the one in your room”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure. You just snap your fingers and make a tornado.” Classic said, winking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“sans are you ness?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am a </span>
  <em>
    <span>ness.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But I thought it was obvious. All Sanses are a mess.” Classic said, and Papyrus groans could be heard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“sans i imagine it must be really hard to treat frisk like a good person when they are doing a pacifist path when you know their sins”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is so hard. Just glad I don’t have to deal with them any longer.” Classic said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Outer what do you think of Error's love for your AU? He likes it a lot, in case you didn't now.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A lot of people do. So it’s not unusual. Why’d you ask?” Outer said, grinning like a cheshire cat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Geno, Reaper. you guys are shipped a lot too.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not remind me.” Geno said, “I had to cut contact with the creators because of that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been trying to get to him, but everyone keeps finding ways to keep me away from him.” Reaper said, pouting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“papyrus why did you think toriel was asgore's clone?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had never seen her before. What was I supposed to think?” Papyrus said, and Toriel laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“alphys I think mew mew kissy cutie 2 is better than the first one”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HOW?! It completely ruins the characters and destroys the world building! How?!” Alphys said and Undyne chuckled as her girlfriend.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also, I made a discord server. May not be very active but I wanted to do it so I can reach out and get to know the little community I have here in this corner of the internet. </p><p>https://discord.gg/PY2MFfQ</p><p>(Tell me if the link is broken)</p><p>Have a good day and be a good person to everyone you may encounter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The First Arc is Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reset</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>chara i am extremely happy your gonna be revived you didn't deserve death for trying to save monsters</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"̷̛̬͉̩̤͖̜̼̘̣̤̦͆̓̏́͜͝Y̶̨̖̤̭̯͓̳̙̤̞̳̣̥̾̈͐̒̒̚͝ͅo̶̪̼͚͔͇̩̣͂̓͆̆͊̓̔̚̚͜ũ̷̧̨͎̩̠̘̝͖͍̔͜ ̴͖̯͎͕͗̌̔̍̉̑̐̉̄̎͘d̸̢̊̈́̔̂̌̏̏͝ͅơ̵̧͍̱̝̻̘̙̝͓̗̜͖̤̅̌̉̐̇͂̒̋̓́̚n̶̢̗̤͓̬̼̼̩̈̅̉̎̄͗̈́͐́̑͋͝'̴̨̡̧̰̝̤̝̗̜̣̠͎̌̑͜t̶̛͇͇̣̋͑̓̏͋͑̽̂̈́̕̚͝ ̵̧̯̰͓̫͙͚̙̟͌͐̏͂́̑̐̈́̇̈́̐͊ͅk̷̛̙̄̓̈́͋̑̔̀͂ņ̶͖͍̮̩͆̓̂̈̽̉̊͘͝͝ö̶̧̧̡̧̪͇͔͓͍͈͔́̐̕͜w̶̧̨̛̩̩̱̺̪̙͗̑̓͌̊́̕͠ ̵̰͚͈̘̹̙̬̍͒͆̈́͂͝ͅt̷̡̧̧̛̠͍͖̪̭͙̰̣̹̥̋h̷̡̡̗̬̩̼̥̹̘̓̈́̿̓̉̒͌͠ą̸̢̛͎̘̫̯̣̖̣͍̝̫̐̈́̏͆͜ţ̶̡̛̭̬͚̼̮͙̠̪̲̟͒̿̃̎̆̏ͅ.̶͙͗͂̀̾̎͛̓̿̐̈́̈́ ̷̤̹͖͆̈́̏͒̚̕ͅI̵͖̳̘͕̦͍͖͑̉̕͘͝͠'̸̳̻͓̹̠͈̬̮̙̲̙̹͔̽̆̊͝ͅm̷̻̜̪̬̣͚̼̜̜̝͓̬͍̠̩̊̔̃̔͘ ̵̗̫͉̌̒͛̔̅̐̐͘̕͘̚p̵̙̫̘̺͒͋͑̈́̉̾̂̏̀̐̇̐̃̑̍͜ͅr̶̼͎̱͖̈̓̄̾͋͠o̴̘̪̯̯͕̙̭̔̆̅̍͆̔̾̊̊͌́͊͠͝b̴̡̞͖̞̲̞̦͚̗͕̓a̵̢̳̼̱̼̥͔̭̮̳͌̒̈͛̕b̷̨̫͙̹͕̠̱̝͓̣̫̫͈̪͚̾̿̒̄̋͘͝l̶̢͚̹̼͊̓͋ỹ̴̛͉̭̯̐͌̆̂̍ ̵̼̮͉̞͕̻̩̳͚̹̫̼̈́̓͒ḡ̵͎̮̕ȏ̸͓̜̞̖̭̩̦̺̬į̶̙̙̋̽̾ͅn̷̫̺̺̪̠̬͙̭̘̝̘͓͊͂̍͗̚͘͜͝ģ̵̨̩͙̰͍͓̭̮͚̓̈́̏̋͘͘͘͝ ̷̘̭̏̑͊̇͛́̋̐͌̌͊̚t̶̤̲̭̘͈̲̽͛̂̌͐̄̔͛̏̃͗̚͜͝ǫ̸͔̞̹̱͉͎̭̝̰͕̉͒̊͆̒̒̉͆̂͊̎̆̚ ̴̨̤͔̝̞̱̝̥̉͐̕f̴̞̃͊̾ą̵̛͍̖͓̼̭̲͙̮͕͉̐̉̏̈́́̈̅͊̕͠d̴̺̝̜͕̞̤͍̬̦͊̓͆͗̏̐̌͘͝e̴̹͗̎̃ ̸͎͔̙̬̤̆̐̔͗̓͒̒͗̔͐̌̕͜͝͝ä̷̡̙͎̠̲̱́̆͛͐̂̌̅͝ẅ̸̟͙̲́͗͆̚̚a̸͕̖̺͕̺̖̟̣̯̮̔͒̇̄͆͑͑̚͜ẏ̸̛̪̯̭̪̠̳̳͙̣̠̘͔̓̑̽̄͑̄͒̂̐̓̕͝ ̴̺̉w̴̛͚̓͐͊̃̽ḫ̷͚̹͇͚̰͈̪̳̽͆͊ȩ̷̺̪̻̤͉̗͔̘̲͎͙̰̈́̐͐̒̔́͐͑͋͗͐̿͠n̴̟̦̙̅͌̑̈́̂̕̕ ̷͇̍̍́̓͒͗̾̊͆̈̌͘F̵̬̖̬̥̈́͂r̵̭̤̤̘͈̳̤̯̻͔̆̂͐̄́̎̈́̀̄̚͘͜ͅi̷͖̗͓͕̗̳̊͂̒̈́̌̈̕̚͝s̷̲̘̯̞͎̑k̸̡̬̗̮̟̞͎̥̳̰̠̤̙̼͊̓͌͂́̅̀ͅ ̷̫̎͛̏̈́̀̾͊̍̅̈́̀̾̊͝ͅd̵͇̘̞̲̞̝̘̤̫̻̣͎̿̉͂͂͐̆͘̕͜͜͝ĩ̶̢̦͔̲̫̙͍̬͍̗̪̯͒͜e̴̡̧̛͈͙̺̜̗̤͎͚̺̭̼̠͆̊̋̒̈͋͑̂̽̇̑͒̅s̴̻̜̥̯͎͇̹͔̞̻̀͆̌͜.̵̥̖̦̫͖̞͔̰̍̈̊̍̋͆̒̂͑̐̑̚͜ ̸̡̛̛̛̮̬͉̳̟̠̙̥͛̒̃͆͘͝Ą̶͖̹̝̬̭͖̲͉͒̈́̍̑͑͂̆͝n̵̻̰̫̜͕̓͋d̵̢̨̧͚̩͙͔̙̓̌͝ ̴̢̫̩̪̻͖͛̇͂̒̐͋͑̅ͅͅI̴͕͇̊̈́͌̌͂͑̚͘͝'̷̢̨̣̘̘̙̮̦͎͉͓̼͐̇̇͑̀̽ͅm̷̛̖͔̿̆́̐̎̽̉͜ ̴̡̝̜͕̹̹̥̝̼͉̠̬̳̈́̍̇̇̆̉͒̚͝Ö̸̹̖̱͈́͋͒̽̐͒̂͊͑̕͝ͅK̷̢̘̱̖̰̯͍̝̟͈͓̼̓̐̈́̾̌̾͊̐͒̏ ̷̫͛͗͆̆͂̓́͂͌̒͠w̴̡͖̞͎͍͛̈́̌͋̔i̵̧̭̳̜͇̳̟̫̻̬̍̄t̵̻̟͖̭͍̥̟̹̹̖̱̼̾̎̏͋̎̎͊͜͜͝ͅh̵̨͇̬͎̲̙̮͇̥͂̌ ̷̡͈̬͖̟͙͉͌͆̈́͌͋͛́͝t̵̼͈͚͔͖̫̠̥̭͇͆̈h̶̨̡̞̰̺͇̮͍̪̰͈̙̩̓̓̐̓̒̄̅͊̓̈́͗͐̃̓͜ä̸̡͈̺͔̤̙͕̹̥̝̤̺́̽̓͗ț̷̛̞̤̈́̍̆̐̓̑̓̈́͠,̸̙͒̿̈́̓ ̷̧̠̥̘͓͓͖̱̼̳̣̤̥̑̄̄̒̈́̃̇͗̔͝͝Į̷͎͙̳͔̠̭͈͙͇̼̝̽͊̔͆́͂͒̋'̵̧̡̬͔̠̗̤̟͙̤͈̳̮͓͚̃͠v̴̰̭͓̖̹̻̻͚̩͔͗̀͊̈́̄̒̉̅͒̏̌͑̍̐ͅe̷̟͖͕̲̱̣͌͗̑͗̄ ̸̢͇͕͍̮̗͍̝̻̗̪̹̖͔͇͘s̴̛̱̄͛͋͐̏̈́͆͝͠t̴̨̫͈̒̅̆͊̍̌̔͌̽͗͜a̵͉̼͖̬̬͔͑̽͊͂͌y̴̬̗͚͎͑͗͒̀̾̊͋̿̂̚͠e̵̛͍̬͈̤̯̳̎͂͛̽̐̃̇̊̃̑͊̑̕ḑ̵̯͔͈̬̦̖̟̞͔͚͙͍͎̭ ̶͉̺̝̈́͗̽̔̇̓͛̒̾͑h̷̳̼͉̣̱͍̩̪̀̒̎͊̉̅̓̾̂̂̓͒͘ẻ̵̻̭͙͙͓̫͓̰͕̉̂̊͌͋̈͜͠͝ŗ̶̨̛͖̗̹̳̺̗̩̘͈͓̱̈̚ë̵̪̺̤̱̻̮̑̈̈́̽́̏ ̷̪̭̇͆͒ļ̶̣͇͎̤̻͕̥̪̰̙̯̩̓͊̇͜͝ǫ̶̨̨̟̦̲͔̻͔̪̱̙̩̞͗̈́̒̌n̸̲̤͔͚̮̞͎̑̊͊͛̾́̃̓͐͒̄̑̈́̕͝g̷̪̗̩̿͛̅͌͂́̓͒͌͑͋͌̄e̷̡̧̡̨̞̩͕̣̫̹̬̯̿͗͋̇͑̈́̈́̋̒̎̃͐͘r̴̬͖͚͈̞̺͎̳͈̪̝͉̰̈́͜͝͝͠ ̶̛̥͙͔̥̺͔̩̝̫̆̌͂͐̈́̂̔̄͐͘t̷̢̬͍̬̖̤̝͈̭̥̭͎̋̐̕ͅh̴̦̲͆̓͝ą̴̠̼̟͚̽̓̉́͒̉̈́̔̒̒̓̒̕n̷̝̰͙͓͚͇̝̖̹̳͖͋͐̌͌͜ͅ ̶̣̪̱̎̌Ī̸̜̣̳͕̦̜̕͠ ̷̲͖̼͍̟̹͋̎̂͂͝s̴̲̣͖͖̔̑̃̌̅͊̈̒̅͝͝h̷̨͖̭̗̥̗͔̉̉̍̕͠ǫ̵̼͎̭̩̞̮̼͍̋̄̃̎̈́͋͛̓͊͊̄̈́͋͘͝ȗ̴͙̫̦̹̟̥͉̻̥͔̣̈́̑̄̀̄͘͜͝͝l̶̛̳͙͓̾̿̃͗͋̀̓͗̚̚͝͝ͅd̶̪͔̕ ̴̡̢̢̰̫̦̥͕̬͉̩̹̙̎̏̈́̓̋̿͑̈́͛̚͜͝ͅḩ̸̱̤̒̊̃̀̎̿̐̔̔̽͆̂͝a̶̧̡̛͓̖̞͓̅̂̓̾̒̈̏̓̆̾̓v̴̺̺̮̘͖̝̺͙̗͖̩͗̐̀͋̀̈͝͝͠͝e̸̛̲͖͉̜̟͉̻̥̩͖̬̦͕̰͐͆͆̀̌͂͘̕͜.̴̡̨̘̹̱̬̖͍̼̖̈̆͗̏̄͋̐̚͝͠ͅ ̵̛̳̳̫͉͍̖͗̌̓̈͐͗̌̈͘͘͝͠İ̴̡̧̭͓̥̥̥̱͖̣̙͍̤̍̂̄̃͂͗͑̏̌̎ ̴̖̖̱̣̹͇̫̮̣̗̝͙̻͖̾̇̿d̴̢̛̙̯̦̦̭̰͉̳̳̆̆͑͊͛͗̆̓̃͝i̶̡̛͍̝̓̍͐͊̏̚͘͝e̸̡̺̥̳̬̫̹͙͙̬͛͂͜d̶̢̢͓̬͚͐̆̆̕ͅ ̵̱̅̔̈̓͂͗̂̇ä̸̢̫͖͉̭̬̣̺̬͇̘̬̞͒̇̑̈́̎̅͑̂̃͘͘ͅ ̶̡͍̞̩͈̻̱͉̥̟̤̜̩̺̋l̶̨̪̖̮̦̮͙̗͉͔͌̈́̅̕ͅͅo̸̖̽̈́̐̏͗͛͐̓̚̚͘͠n̸̡̛͕̙̤̲̦̻͒͊̔̍̃̏̕̕͜g̶̤̫͇̲̈́̓͌̔́͊̅̈́̄̚͜͝ ̷͎̿̿͒̀̽̈͂̕͝ť̵̯̙͎͗́̄͂̊͑̓͋ị̴̡̲̯͕͕̺̳͂̀͗̉̃m̵̡̹͖͈̪̺̆ḛ̴̡̦͌̎̌̉͐̍͂̅̐̈́̐̕͠ͅ ̷̦̤͗͋̒̐̽͝ͅȧ̷̡͚̣̯̳͉̲̦̩͇͓̝̼͆̊̔g̸̨̢̤̘̦̩̦̃̋͋͗̃͌̊̄̅͠o̵̧̡̭̥̝͙̝̩̲͙̬̱̺͐̿̃͑̃̑̌͌̇̃͐͒̒͘.̶̨̨͎̯͈͚̬̰͓̙̱̟̯͌͆̐̃̈́͗̓̐"̵̡̨͉̺̰͙͖͓̘͖̘̟̒̃̈́͑̀͜͜</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara said, they seemed content with their fate. But their face held a sadness in it that no child their age should have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>chara can you tell people where you came from before you fell if you don't want to say you don't have to</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"̶͈̊̈́͛̎̅Į̸̢͎̌̾͌̌̇̋͗͛̾̅͘͝ͅ ̴̢̫̜̟̲̺̫͓̬̓̎͒̿̆̕͜͝͠d̸̩̞̘̿̉͆̓̚͘͘ŏ̷̦̼̞̜̻̗̤͓̤̟̇͂̉̆̓̾̄̓̑͌̅̚͠ͅǹ̷̥͍̘̫̫̼̪̟̫̈́̀̋̑̈́̎̂̇̀͝'̴̨̢̛̘̬͚̞͓͙̇̓̈́̅̎̋̽̽̓͗̃̑̑̕t̶͈̼̼͋̕ ̶̢̢̻̻̘͉̼̣͍̗̝͓͖̞͂́̾̀͆̐͋̚͝w̸̨͈͓̘̌ȃ̶̧̢̧̢̲͕̦̯̱̗̤̜͖̠̃ń̵̡͉̗̮͉̣̬͉̲̝͚́̈̕͝͝ͅt̵̢̤̪̮̤̰̰̥̲̰͛͐̍͆̀̀̽̾͘̚͜͠ ̴̡̘̹̼͎̝̼̺̫̖͋͝ͅt̸̗̣̘̰̺͕̱̱͚͊̄̈́͜ơ̵̺̦͕̞̼̥̳͚͓̑̎͌̈̽̆̉̈́͆̑͜͠ ̸̛̱̹͈̈́̎̓̈́̎͒͆̔̅͛͆̑͛t̶͖̲̝͔̫͔̖̻͉͚̯̹͐̒̏̏̉͂̊͗̇̐̕̚a̴̯͔̩̗͔͍̫͂͛̾͒l̵̻̟͚͚̱͗̂̊̌̉͂̓̔͋̐̃̒̽͘k̵̻̤̹̼͓̗͙̤͙̈́̈̑̄̽͠ ̸̧̧̬̟̮̖̝̬̮̘̗̱̘̞͇̑̐͗ȁ̴̮̳̣̮̺̩͍̺͍͉̦̻̙̰̓͐̈́͆͒ͅb̶̛͓͓̖͙̟̖͔̺̍̏̽̂̑̔̚͜͝͠ọ̸̝̭̠̞̍̃̍͐̆̆̊̊́͒͑̊̇̍͝ư̴̞͐͊̉͝͝ţ̵̢̨̦̦̹͈̹̅̓͋̓̔̂̎̓̅͒͠͝ ̸͕̩̰̾͛̈́ĭ̷͎̼̲̦̘̖͚̼̟̬̐͒̍͑̿̈́̈̇̑̉͗͠t̸̨̘̖̱̫̘̎̔͊̌.̸̩̖͕̦͇̭͔͛̐̒̋̾̊͛̄͘̕͜͝ ̶̜͖̈́̄͛̈̈́̅̈̂͆͝I̸̢̧̩̝̻̯̜͗͆̾͂̌̐̄̉̕ ̶̡̜̮͎̹̫̦̪͙͙̾̅̐̅̉̂̾̏̃̒̒̕͝h̶̢̲͇͎͙̠̦̤̯̟̳͕̜́̎̔͋̽͆̒̕̚͝ơ̷̧̡̛̬̝̺̬͋̂͛̑̑p̷̨̦̱͉̗̼̦̥̮͗͑̍͊͆̀̾͘ẹ̴͆̅͊̒̂̋͂̈́̉̾̈̈̌̈́ ̸̧̢̧͔͇̘̰̞̲̲̣̺͙̲̞̓͋̏t̵̡̨̢̢͙͈͍͇̭̲̠͔͍͓̫̐̾̏̾̃̓̈́̐̾̓͑̕h̷͉̤͍̣̦̩͔͈̯̔͛͝ͅȃ̷̧̨͇͉͚̗͇̗̹͈̖̾̆͒̃͌t̵̡̡̡͚̥̩̦̘̝̞̙͕͕͈̞̽̈̎͑̉̚͝'̶̧̧̨͉̱̙̤͔͓̳̬͙̊̎͗͐͒̍̿̓́͆͆̂̚ͅs̷̡̧̑̿͑͘ ̴̨̤̖̙̳̜͔̙̩͓͉͙͇̓̈́̂͋̓̀̑̍̒̄̀̾͛͜ͅO̵͚͚̫͕̔̉͒͑̿͛̆̈̕̚͜͠K̷̭̝͍̘͎̂̏̌͋͑̄̌̾̓̏͘͘͝ ̸̛̳̜̜̪̭̦̞͓̭̌̈́̄́̇͛̓̈́̚͝͝͝ẉ̸͔̔̉̿̈́͒̎́̚ï̷̢̡̹̹̠̬̦͎̺̠̱̯ṱ̶̗͚̠͓̫̚h̶̨̡͓͎̤̆̍̎̎̆͐̂͠͝ ̴̢͓͔̖͕͕̭̏y̵̧̖̯͌͗́̈́̐̆̇̒̍̄̃̓ö̷̖̤̬̟́̄͊̈́̍û̵̧̢̮̙̮̦̱̦̋̉́͘͜.̷̧̛̯̫̺͙̠̥̪͓̱̦̞̣̟͛̿̓̑̔̓̈́͛̔̍͘͜"̸͔̘̼̟̘̰̣̣̳͓̔̿̃̊̄̕͝</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara was curling in on themselves as they gave a weak smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>sans i tried to make a trash tornado but it didn't work</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just try again. It’ll work eventually.” Classic said, winking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>flowey haven't you considered revealing your identity to your parents just to torment them</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already have. They’ve accepted that I’m not Asriel, but it was fun to watch them reconsider their entire worldview for a couple of RESETs.” Flowey giggled, a cruel grin on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaster offering juicy Sans gossip? yes please. I need to know more about this loveable pile of bones!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“💧✌☠💧 🕈✌💧 ☠⚐❄ ✌💧 ☹✌☪✡ ✌💧 ☟☜ ✋💧 ❄⚐👎✌✡📬 ☟☜ 🕈✌💧 ✞☜☼✡ 💧✋💣✋☹✌☼ ❄⚐ 💧👍✋📪 ✋☠ ☞✌👍❄📪 💧👍✋ ✋💧 ☺🕆💧❄ ☟✋💣 🕈✋❄☟⚐🕆❄ ☟✌✞✋☠☝ ☹☜☞❄ ❄☟☜ 💧👍✋☜☠❄✋☞✋👍 ☞✋☜☹👎📬 ☟☜ 🕈✌💧 ✌☹💧⚐ ☝⚐⚐👎 ✌❄ ☟⚐☹👎✋☠☝ ☟✋💧 ☹✋✈🕆⚐☼📪 ❄☟⚐🕆☝☟ ☠⚐❄ ✌💧 ☝⚐⚐👎 ✌💧 👌☹🕆☜📪 🕈☟⚐ 👍✌☠🕯❄ 👌☜👍⚐💣☜ 👎☼🕆☠😐 ✌❄ ✌☹☹📪 👌🕆❄ 🕈☟✋☹☜ ☟☜ 🕈✌💧 👌🕆✋☹👎✋☠☝ 🕆🏱 ❄☟✌❄ ❄⚐☹☜☼✌☠👍☜📪 ☟☜ 👍⚐☠☞☜💧💧☜👎 ❄⚐ ☟✌✞✋☠☝ ✌ 👍☼🕆💧☟ ⚐☠ ☜✞☜☼✡ 🏱☜☼💧⚐☠ 🕈☟⚐ 🕈⚐☼😐☜👎 ✋☠ ❄☟☜ 👌🕆✋☹👎✋☠☝ ✌❄ ⚐☠☜ 🏱⚐✋☠❄ ⚐☼ ✌☠⚐❄☟☜☼📬 ✋❄ 🕈✌💧 ✈🕆✋❄☜ ☟✋☹✌☼✋⚐🕆💧📬” Gaster snickered </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sci! I was talking to Chara and something I said got them riled up and filled them with determination. They kinda had a moment where they were almost physical again. Please tell me that helps!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You actually proved a theory of mine. Chara’s determination is gone, but they have been, for lack of a better term, leeching off of Frisk’s determination to stay alive. That also applies to how they can feel for others despite having no soul, technically. So, if Chara was feeling particularly determined, they may be able to leech enough off of Frisk to permanently stay alive.” Sci said, sipping coffee excitedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chara your family more than forgives you, they still love you. And Flowey wants to know if you are ok.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"̵̨̜̬̻͓̗̉͜Ț̴̖̹̦̹̑͑̈͝ͅh̷̢̛̺͎̺̠͉̙̃̍e̶̱̝̭̫̓͂̈͐̅̈́͗͌͆̕͘y̴̹̺̐̈́͋͂̽̓̐̓̍̄̿̚̚͘̕ ̵̨̰̱̤̣̭̫̍̎̏͒͌͊̚͘s̵̱̬̲̪͇̝̞͈̭͛͂̈͋͂͆̓͛̍͐̈́͝͝ḩ̴̡̦̩̩̦̳̮͇̺̦͉̩̋͛͋̓o̴̫̝͎̻͕̤͇̼̬̰̱͗̌̌ŭ̵̧̮̱͈̳͕͇̀͆̊̄̀̒̐̌̒̓̕̚̚͠l̵̳͉̩͔̹͇̖̦͎͓̞͖̒̋̉͛̄̆̒̄̈͛͝d̷̨̻̳̅͋̐͠n̷̫̣͊̌̃'̷͔̥̮̪͓̩̻͎̙̟͕̳͖̻̳̈͊̀́̆ṯ̴̢̡̧̺̫̰͕͂́̌̈́̅̇͒̈͒͋̃̋͠.̶͈̬̏̌̇ ̸̨̜̞̘͖̯̯̘̠͇̝̔͝Ǎ̶͙͚̣̬͇n̶̖̾͛̍̈̉̏͒̾̈́̊̚̚͠d̵̨̬̳͙̝̲̹̣̱͔̅̍͂́̅̚̕ͅ ̶̡̛̱̜͈͈͚͓͙͈̥̙̽̊̍̋̎̐͂̐͗̒̉I̷̧̢͚̩̩̥̙͇͑̆̍̍͌̍̏̿̾͒͗̏͜͠ͅ'̵̹̪͉̝͇̟̮͉̰̰͇̮͓̺͈̈́͛̒m̸̧̖̦̫̬̯̺̰͙̹̳̫͇͜͝ ̴̧̛͍̅͗͒̇̓͒̂̍́̏͒̂͘ͅa̴̛̱͓͕͐̏̒̏͗̈́̑̚͝͠͝s̶̛̟͎̮͓̻̼̩̻͉͇̙̳͙̼̾̓̂̾̆̉͒̀̚͘̚͜ ̸̧̗͖̹̣͈͔̗͕̤͎̓̈́̈́͌͑ǵ̸̡͕̰͇͉̾͂̇̾̋͝ö̵̹̗̦̖͉̙̗͍̠̱̱̗̟́̒̌̏͊̊̍̀͗̋̂͗o̴̢̼̲̜̰̤̯̲͓͍̗͆̂̇̐̉̋ͅͅḑ̷̞̥̇͑̍̃̅̾͝ ̷̨̗͉͇̰̜̰̱̲͓͑̀̍̇̄̆̾̔̐̈́̀̚͜͝ǎ̴̡̛͈̹̬̜̯̞̼̹̺̖̊͊̍̍̃͆̆͆͊̄̾̉s̴̢̧̙̪̦̜͚̠͇̖̹͖̾͊̓͒̏͋̒͆͝ ̴̱͍̳̝̞̯͔̘̈́̀̑̆̍͛̍̌̐̕͠͠I̵̛̝͗̃͗̌͝ ̵͑̌͂́́͛̅͜ç̷͇͔̬̩͉͔͎̤͔͈̈́́͆͗̓̔̚͝͝͠ą̵̡̘̰̘̳̎̑͜ņ̵͈̗̱͇͕͚̟̬̞̮̫̣̓͆͌̈́͜ ̵̫̣͍͚̹͂͊̌̂̐͛̉̈́͊̑͝b̵̞̦̟̞̘̫̪̦͙̜̫̯̲́͑̑̋͒͗͊͒͘e̶̡̡̦̰̫̮̫͚̬̭̳͉̤͗̈̽̈̓̒̓͒̇̓̽͘!̷̟̖̅͂͋͋̔̑̂̅̈͋̿̓̚̚͠"̷̡̧̝̭͕̻͖̖̹̮̬̯̣̌̊̇͗̿̐̈́̿͗́̿͘̕͘͠ͅͅ</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara seemed unconvinced of their own words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red your bro should be involved, he is heckin strong!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but the time it would take for him to get used to everything and how it works here, and with his stubbornness, would take too long for me to bring him in during any type of active time. Or time where we’re more active than usual.” Red said, “I’ve wanted to do it for a while and everyone wants to bring more people in, but we have to be careful. Not everyone can get free from RESETs, it took this long to get one world free. One.” Red said, sighing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus I am human, also chara hopes to get a chance to befriend you and Sans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello human! Sans told me most Creators have humanoid forms, and I hope I can meet them too. From what I’ve heard Chara is nice, unlike Frisk.” Papyrus said he wasn’t as chipper as usual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tori, Asgore. I will do everything I can to try to bring Chara back to you so don't give up. She is stronger than she thinks and I know this can have a happy ending!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. We know she is stronger than she thinks too, and we’ll never give up.” Toriel said as Asgore smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hey Sans, Gaster offered to tell me your secrets. Hehehehe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gaster’s gone forever. He can’t say anything.” Sans said nervously, sweating a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So we have Gaster's shattered soul pieces and Ink's torn to shreds soul... now I wanna find them all. You just made me curious Dream, I may love you all and want the best for you but I am still a creator and now I am curious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do want to find the pieces, we don’t know what the fragments of Ink’s soul can do, it’s only been five years since he died, plenty of time to plan revenge. And the hard part about Gaster’s soul is that there are just as many Gasters as there are AUs, so finding the right pieces is impossible.” Dream said, “I do want to find Ink’s pieces, maybe, he wasn’t so bad before. Or maybe that’s the Stockholm Syndrome talking, I have no idea.” Dream laughed, and Alt smiled as he looked at Dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Is little frisky angry at the disembodied voice? hmm? Do you wanna see how much I could bleed? Oh little frisky you will never find me. Even if you did pretty sure you are not getting out of this fight with all your limbs, isn't that right boys?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good idea.” Killer said, lunging at Frisk and slicing their left hand off, he kicked the severed limb to where he knew Horror was hiding as a small present.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chara I believe you are way stronger than Frisk, come on kid keep trying. Don't give up, I am sure working together the multiverse can save you if you STAY DETERMINED! I will fight for you kid!</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"̷̛̳͍̰̞̭̏͑̆̅Y̵̢͚͓̼̥̼̘̊̍̏͆̈́̏̽̒̂͘͘ơ̸̢̧̮̿̾́͛̇͊̋̚u̵̧̹̞̜̬͊̌̓̿̓͜ ̷̧̱̖̭̘̕̕͘t̴͙̬̖̥̯̹͎̭̎̈͐͂̈́h̷̤̩͔̻̞̲̖̘̠͖͇̓̓̂̂̓̾̇̎͂̀͘͘͠ȉ̷̛̼̞̫̬͉̘̖͇͉̪̪̰͙͉̂̓̉̇͋͊̿̕͝͝n̴̢̛̮͔͔̯̥̳̓́̓̽̓͋̈́͜k̵̤͔͓̣͔̰͚̯͛̊͛̃͒͗̓̐̃̚ ̸̢̛̳̙̯̣͓̗͍̤͓̪̮͎̋̊̍̾͂̽̔̓̚͝I̵͉͍̻̲̾̑͌̾̍̾̑̀̐̌̉̐͘̚͠ ̶̙̝̫̖̣̗̫͂͐̏̎͋͗̕̕͜͝͝ͅd̴̻͎̘̈́͐̽̿͌̓͌͐̅̑̍͊e̷̹̬̯͒͝s̷̛̗͉̀͋͛̏̿̿̔͐͆͛e̶͚̝͍̠̟͕̳͈͖̎̾̂̔͆̏̄͘ͅŗ̵̢̨̩̬̘̦̫͎̺̦̤͓̻̉̾̈̿̚v̵̤̺̰̝͙̣͉̼̫̾ḙ̶̤̤̻̺͕̫̘͔̜̈́̾̅͑̽͋̽͌͐̕ ̸̗͚͍͕͔͂̽̈́ť̷̻̪̮̩̣̫̉́̈́̄́͐̀̽͊h̸̢̨̫̗̠̦̬̩͓͇̗̜̲͌̓̉̌̌͘͘͝͝ä̶̡̦̞̮͔̗͙̻̮̬͕̪̻́͒̊̈̄͋̕̕͝ţ̵̳̼̟̦̙̫̰̞̤̣͚̈́?̶͔̝̯̜̭̈̈̑̋͊̊͛͑̋̏͗͋͋ ̷̧̛͓̭̭̩͇̭̯̐͐͊̈́̍͝͝I̶̢̨̜̤̖̬̤͚̙̤̒̾̏̑̑̐̎͑͗͜͠ ̶̧̭͖̣̝̲̱̤̖̩̘́͌̓̏̈́̊̍͒̕͜͜͜ͅn̴̩̳̜̆̋̎̑̌͆͐͝ë̵̢͙̥͍̙̘̬́̅̌͂̀͐̑̎͊̋̔̕̚ͅã̷̡̢̛͉̲̦̳̰͓̣̩͙̳̯̄̈́̒̆̌̈r̷̠̰̜̠̳̱̓͂̃̽̊̆̃́͝l̸͓͈̣̥͔̒̅̓͂͘ỹ̴̨͙̝̤͓͈̞͎̓͠ ̴̡̣̺͇̏̒̉̏̔͗͂̐̋̀̽͝k̶̤̤̩͙̊̆̋͌̃͌ì̸̡̭̺̜̳̩͔̖̈͜l̶͎̝̱̪͝l̷̢̹̬̯̮̽̉ę̴̡̲̲̙̝̬͉̬̩̱͔̟̖͒̔̓̇̑̈́̍̆̆ḑ̵̨͎̼̘̼͇̰̦̦̦̼̩͔́̐ ̴͍̬̫̑̇̽͒̈̎̍͘͜a̴̢̧̰͖̪̬̯͕̝͘ ̸̙̾͒̆̋͘͘t̴̨̳̠̖̼͓̏́͑o̵̡̬̗͕̳͔̤̗͋͋̈́́w̶̧̢̪͚̥̪̟̱̤̹̱̻̄̄̇̅͠ņ̴͉̠͓̝͉̭̪̤̳̝̠̫͚̳̅ ̸̧͙͈̜͈̣̤̪̄͆̉ͅǫ̴̢̫̺̖̫̭̪̳̞͙̅̇̏̉͒͊̏̈́̍̾͊̚͝͝f̵̺̲̥̜̩̻̜̼͎̦͓̼̝̲̽͐͒̃ͅ ̶̡̨̖̗̮͚̤̭͐͑̓͊̇̇̓̓̔͐̈̎͜͝i̵̮̭͍͗̈́̈́̋͝͝n̴̬̲͆̈́n̴̢̨̖̺̺̦̩̘̣̥͓̍͒̓̎ͅǫ̶̝̻̖̜̬̤̳̭̮͓̦͙̌̍͛͐̚ͅc̵̪̫͉̘̜̤̽̋̇͂̏͌̈̃̀̓͠͝͝ê̷̢̨̢̧̛̲͈̰̺̙͚̂̆̈́̊̏́̆̂͊̈͘͝n̶̢̢̖̣̮̣̫͓̘͉̪̬͈͍̘̿̈̓̐͘͘t̸̘̆͋s̷̯̮̭̬̟̩̜͔̼̪̥̾͒̑͆̓͗ͅ.̷̡̦̤̬͈͙͍̜̺͓̓͜͜ ̷̢͙̤̰̤̼͉͈̀̏̈́̑̉̍͂̎̋̊͐͠͝Â̵̡̢̲̗͕̺̜̼͇̫͇͉̅̚͜s̸̨̞̱̪̻̳̺̈́̒̆̐͒̒͘ͅr̵̛̳̜͎̹̺͋̌̽̽͗̿̆̔̎͝ḯ̴̮̱̭̙̝͖͎̼̟̼̾̃͐͜e̴̱̬͍͈̬̘̩͗͑̓l̸̢̨̞̳͈̪̼̪͉̖̻̭̳̼̄̐̎͒͌̓ ̷͕̞͙̞̹͍̩̟͉̰̦̝̞͉̘̍̾ș̶̡̢̨̼̻͓̺̟̭̱̤̳͎̘͒̔͂̈́̋̀̾̑̔̾̄̏̈́t̵̖̙̱̤̬̟̟̗̤̉͌͗͐̓̌̊o̴̮͔͕̣͇͚̲͚̙͔͋͜ͅp̷̥̲̘͙̱͖̙̣͐̈́p̵̧͎̝̥̹͉̭͕̺̄͛̅̋͒̓̍̚ͅë̶̡̲̹̝́͑̽̍̆͘ḓ̸̨͕̠̹̣͕͎͕͚͂̈́̄̿̎̈́̎ ̷͔̮̈̾̍͊͑̒̋̔̊̈́͘͜ṃ̴̧̨͔̯̺̝͂̎ͅȩ̸͔̣̝̦͍̼̻͎̹͔̭̏̈́̿͐͒́͊͆̔̃̕͠ͅ,̷͓͚̤̯̟̗̗̤͓̠̙͈͈̾́̊͝ ̸̨̡̳̝̩̫͉̗̟̤̻̩̽́̓͐̔̎̄̿̂̋̽͐̄͠ỵ̷̧̧̲̼̖͈͗͒̋̂̋̾̃̏̕͠ǫ̴̨͉̙̜̋̀͂̈͂͆͒̇̒̕̕ű̶̧̯͈̮̘̼̱̗̇̔ ̴͈̬͍̱̜͉̖̺̝̾̊̾̄͐̾́̔̿̎̈̊̚͘͝ͅt̵̢̰̖͔̬̳̓̾͒ͅḧ̸̗́̄ḯ̶̛̺̓͋̇̋͑͆̈́̚n̷̨̧̼͓̤͇̗͈͚͙͇̥̈́̄̈́̃͋͂̋̅͜ͅk̴̡͉͕̮͇̙̪͚͛̆̍͗̃̌͝ ̴̢̙̙̣͎̣̽̾̎̊̇̕͜͝I̴̼̞̳̺͓͍̘̪͓̲̙̠̔̾̄̄̚'̷̳̼̬̘͙̬̮͂͒̚m̴̡̧̞̞̲͇̲͇̘̟̭̠̭̉͆͗̿̈̽̔̍̌̕ ̷̢̲̘̺̜͙͔̠̗̥̲̫̱̼̉̚ą̷̫̭̟̺͉̳̞̩̺̖̏͆͂̐̂̂̌̊͘ṉ̸̼̾̈́̏y̵̫̭͔̦̤͈̒̃̏̌́̄̕ ̵̛̥̫̮̯͎͍̤̲͔̰̲̪̜̮̅̔͛̊̄͗̂͝ͅb̶̡̤̲͖͇̺̦̳̦̞͖̞̃̈́̓̋͜e̴̢̛̖̩͙̹̜̗͈͐̈͌͒͜͜t̴̢̘̝͇̂͌̈́̇͒͋̍͌́̌̽̑̍̚t̸̡̫̅̊͊͗̏͠ę̴̘̜͕̩̬̹͍͓͚̀̍͠ŗ̷̨͕̘̼̺̬̝̪̫̦͐͠ͅ ̸̡̣͉͚̮͔̲̌̀̈́͋͆͐̎̚͘͝t̴̫̪̬͚͂̌̈͆͐h̷̘̲͕͈̺̪̱͙̟͉͕͔́́̈́̈́̈́͑̇̓̈́̓̕̚ͅã̵̡̰̯̮̜̣͓̤̤̎̈͑̒̊͆̊͊̆͝͝͠͝n̸̢̪̤̝̬͓̻̘̞̳̹̟̟͙̆̑ ̶̢͍͚̝͍͑̔̄̚͝ţ̸̲̈́ḩ̵͍̹̘͍̍̄̈́͊̃̿̈̈́̕͝͝ě̸̢͕̻͙͔̈̑͐͊̐͊̂m̵̙̜̘͎̫̬͈̠̎̿͗̆͜?̷̡̨͍̤͈̳̜̖̼͐́̊̅͜ ̸̯̲͙̻̬̘̾̀͌͗̈́̿ͅI̴̩̿͛̈́̇̽̓̑͗͆̈́͝ ̸̠̙̟̳̼͓̲̈͠d̴̢̲̲̱̯͚̳̫͎̤͈̱̃̅̒̓į̸̨̡͈͔͚̩̮̍͌͆͐͛͗̚͝͝d̸͍̝͖̱͇͉̱̓̈́̈͆͌̒̆͌̿͐͝ṉ̸̡̗̩͇̥̝̻̳̇̊'̴̡̤̰̮̙̠̜̞͔̪̝͖̩̈̈̿̆̀͗̂̾̓̊̑͘ͅṱ̸̛̍̅́͒̔̈́̓̒̄͠ ̵̖̝̝̰͖͖͎̝͛̈́͋̉̈́̐̇̾͜ę̵͕͚̹́̾̍͒̽̈́̌̂v̷̡̙͂̌̈̽̾̀e̵͍̰̰̳̲̻̔̓̒̍̆̌͋̍̃̾̓̏͘͝n̵͎͍͉̝̣̻͂̅̅̐͜ ̶̫̜̍̓̅͂̿̏t̵̞͆̀̍̃̽̈́̒̿̋͌͆̕r̴̛̛̛̤͖͔̻͇̳͈̘͔̒̈̋͒͑̃͗̕̕͜͜͜͠ỵ̸̛̟͖̯̩͐̀̈ ̸̧̛͓̤͚̼̰̥̭̥̘̒͐̈́̒̅̐͌͛̽̎̾͌̕̕t̴̝̙̲͎̔̅̇͌̾̅̈́̈̎̕ợ̸͉̗͓͎͙̏̍̄̚ͅ ̴̦͙̤̄̓͛̂̂̔̎̕ş̴̺͇̺̪̗̖̭͆̇͐t̸̛͖̘̞̦̫̦̺̮̍̆͒̄̊̑͘ǫ̶̨̲̗̪̲̘̠͓̯̈́̑͒̎̈́̽̅͆̑̈́̕͝p̸̤̞̟̥̿̈́͊̽͘ ̵̢͇̥̞̲͍͕̠̫̻̞̟̥͖̊̌́F̵̧̛̬͙̺̯̩͚̘̭̼̠͎̻̪̽̈́̿̿͗̀̉̅̄̄̍͘͝r̸̝͉͎̘͚̹̦̪̂̿̇̓̏̊͋͂̏͑̈́̃̚͝ỉ̴̢͙̰̎̃̇́s̴̘̝͇̼̖̔̌̐̽̒̅ķ̶̧̢̤̝̼̣̱̭̞̭͆̍́͊͂̿̽̎̚͘͝͝͝.̷̧̹̞̯̱̭̞͈͙̐̚ ̴̧̗̠̹̺͎̘̘̻̲̤̿ͅĬ̵̧̯̭̲̣̥̯̩̠̼̗͜͜ ̵̢̡̨̛̛̰͚̭̙͔̟͉̹̼͍̰̈́̎͌̽͆̏̇̒̌ĵ̶͉̥̖̱̪͍̺͔̣̖̅̂̈́͝ů̶̢͍̻̜͋̿̋̊̋͘͝s̸̩̙̤̺̖̑̆̏̍͑́̀̓͆̓́̇̃t̷̢̢̯͖̗̲͓̞̒̾̑͆̾͑̕͘͜͝ ̷̻̺͚̺̭̎̊̎͐͘w̴̧͙̣̞̫̱̘̳̬̖̩̰̬̯̽̈́͑̊̏̇̏̇̅̍͘̕͜ǎ̵̢͔̭̫̞̲͉̗̝̭́̃ṯ̵̢͙̻̟̩̌͂͋̕c̶̡̛̹͉͉̳̳̻̣̦͊͌̈́́̀̐̏̋͊͐͌̆̔͗͜h̸̨̢̲̤͈̭͉̦̦̋̒̈͂̆̉̒̎̓̊e̵̡̢̥̗̬͇̝̘̹̪̣̾̑d̴̛̛̝̽̇͗͊͋̂̅̽̀̚̚.̶̥̞͍̖̲̝͒̍"̷̹̈́͒̒</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chara began to cry as they fell to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh Outer I think you know what I am saying. You wanna see cute take Error to see the next meteor shower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If Nightmare and the rest of Error’s family would not spy on us or try to ruin the date.” Outer said, shuddering at the thought. “They are very protective over him, for good reason. He’s been the multiverse’s punching bag for all his life.” Outer said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue you wouldn't actually fall for Razz's tricks would you? Red loves you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would never. Honestly, Razz isn’t as sly or smart as he thinks. And this type of behavior is new. So I wonder if this is a type of revenge Ink put out. If he lost, then we’d have to deal with this. But we can’t be sure. We can only accept who we are now and move on.” Blue said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>F</span>
  <span>risk you are not a god, not even close. Creator's aren't even gods. Not really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guys there is a whole Undertale musical. It is like 4 hours long so I will spare you but it is good. So good. You atleast need to see this song </span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Jlki4AGrpQ">
    <span>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Jlki4AGrpQ</span>
  </a>
  <span> People love ya Paps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve actually seen this universe before. It’s so awesome! I love the music.” Papyrus said, doing a small dance to the music.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well I can't speak for the humans in your world but I will say be careful, humans can be cruel. I am human and sometimes I regret that after seeing how we tend to treat anyone different. Who knows maybe you can change the humans for the better!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll try. We can only go forward, no more going back.” Classic said, and Papyrus said a similar thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hey Frisk what is with the super ugly sweater? did you run from an ugly sweater party or just bad taste? ~whispers to paps~ Am I being too mean? I mean they are mean but umm…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I personally would never say such things to anyone, but with how they have treated everyone, I cannot say they don’t deserve it.” Papyrus said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will kill you.” Frisk growled, landing a hit on Killer. Slicing his ribs open in what would normally be a killing blow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry kiddo. You’re gonna have to hit a little harder.” Killer said, wiping the blood from his mouth and blasting the kid to ashes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killer then teleported to the Doodlesphere and was patched up with healing magic and stuffed with food. Nightmare was there as well, having been let out of the Creator realm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“They hit hard. I forgot how badly that hurt.” Killer said, flinching and trembling in pain as he struggled to breathe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error can you see code in this universe? could you see if you can umm check Chara's. I think there IS a chance to save them still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve tried. It’s just as bad as mine. Luckily I know my way around my own code, I’ve seen it manipulated enough times to know how to work around glitchy code.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Dreamy, when Frisk is handled, wanna go hunting soul pieces? come on I need to know more about everything! Curious…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to.” Dream said, and Alt spoke up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go too. As an alternate version of him that has a soul, I may be useful.” Alt said and Dream nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sorry for umm inspiring them with yandere, uhh could be worse. Yandere Error with destroyer powers comes to mind. Oh I should really stop mentioning yandere versions of already dangerous people huh?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should.” Nightmare said, trying to not think about that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I mean Yandere classic, Yandere Dust, Yandere Nightmare, Yandere Reaper... oh that one creeps me out, god of death as a yandere, no thank you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh HELL no! That is something I would rather die than encounter.” Geno said, walking into the judgement hall as he stood before Frisk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So I may not be completely innocent... I am still a creator. I just love you guys and want you to be happy. Nightmare you know you deserve to be happy right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. I’m happy now. Well, the overall situation has me in an overall feeling of contentment. Right now I’m a nervous wreck.” Nightmare said, looking at Killer as the bleeding slowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hey Horror any recipes you wanna try using the brat or would the meat be too rotten to use?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No meat is too rotten to use. But I would rather not eat the kid. I don’t want them anywhere near me.” Horror said, crushing the severed hand that had been tossed over to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error a lot of people write you as having a soft spot for kids, excluding the murder child of course, any truth?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I do like kids. They’re sweet and innocent. Except for the murder child of course.” Error said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maxie, can you tell me how to become a creator?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You already are!” Maxie said, smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>someone tell me if this idea is a little harsh but i want to kill frisk 32mil times before the dt extraction</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not at all.” Dust said, smirking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>sans could you tell me about gaster i already talked to his followers just tell me how he was a monster</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was a memer.” Classic said, laughing, “He could always make you laugh. I learned most of my jokes from him.” Classic said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was nosy and had no concept of privacy, he thrived off gossip and ate rumors for all three meals.” Dust said, “Though I didn’t help either.” Dust said, laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was very much a dork. He was also a klutz." Killer laughed. “I swear he had two left feet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Frisk, you fighting with a toothpick? oh wait that's what you call a knife. Pfft. butterknife maybe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will die a slow and painful death.” Frisk screamed, lunging to tackle Geno before he could say a word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry kiddo. But your reign of terror ends here.” Geno said, summoning a small sharp bone to use as a dagger to right Frisk with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On the contrary,” Frisk spat, kicking Geno right where his scar was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It has only just begun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hey Dust, pretty sure by the end of this Frisk is really gonna wanna kill me. I don't think he could get to me but on the off chance he does uhh what do I do?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Run.” Dust said, picking at his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh Gaster, I am not a child. Just a heads up. Adult female human with a soft spot for monsters. Skeletons more than anything but I love all of you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“🕈☜☹☹📪 ✌💧 ✌ 🏱☜☼💧⚐☠ 🕈☟⚐ ✋💧 ☟🕆☠👎☼☜👎💧 ⚐☞ ✡☜✌☼💧 ⚐☹👎📪 ✋❄🕯💧 ☟✌☼👎 ☠⚐❄ ❄⚐ 💧☜☜ 🏱☜⚐🏱☹☜ ⚐☠☹✡ ✌ ☞☜🕈 👎☜👍✌👎☜💧 ⚐☹👎 ✌💧 👍☟✋☹👎☼☜☠📬 ✌🏱⚐☹⚐☝✋☜💧📬” Gaster said, smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Frisk, what barber assaulted your hair, that is the real crime here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve had enough of you.” Frisk said, pushing against Geno with all their strength.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare, I think Frisk hates me. No idea why.... ~whistles innocently~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We all know you were roasting them. Don’t play innocent.” Nightmare said, chuckling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaster anything you wanna say to the boys?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“❄☜☹☹ ❄☟☜💣 ❄☟✌❄ ✋ 💣✋💧💧 ❄☟☜💣📬 ✌☠👎 ❄☟✌❄ ❄☟☜✡ 🕈☜☼☜ ☝⚐⚐👎 ☞☼✋☜☠👎💧📬” Gaster said, smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You know Frisky you seem to be having some trouble, oh it is harder when you can't just memorize everything? Do you not have enough skill or talent to face an opponent not locked in a pattern? how sad for you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk growled as they struggled against Geno, their feet firmly planted in the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk do you have other facial expressions or is the boring cardboard cutout all you got?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They continued to struggle against Geno, who was ready to initiate the next part of their plan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reset. And I’ll tell you everything you need to know. I’ll meet you a little after you fall down.” Geno said, smiling as his eye flashed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do I know you’re not lying?” Frisk said, their arms growing tired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can do this again. And again, and again. Why would I bother lying?” Geno said, and everyone who wasn’t supposed to be there left as Frisk smiled and stepped back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You promise?” Frisk said, and Geno smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” Geno said, holding his hands out to show he didn’t cross his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You know there is a story of a yandere Frisk kidnapping all the monsters to force Sans into being their boyfriend. You may all scream now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone screamed. They had actually seen a world like that and it was nightmare fuel. Even Nightmare had nightmares. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk you know even the ribbon isn't cute enough to save your looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk, why are you always squinting? did your glasses break when you looked in the mirror?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you offended that I look better than you?” Frisk spat, pressing the button down as Geno stepped into the save screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error I'm not gonna lie, throwing shade at Frisk is fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In all seriousness Frisk you do have at least one redeeming quality. You make even Jerry seem more likeable in comparison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean you make him seem more likeable in comparison.” Frisk spat, smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I mean seriously Frisk, I have met Karens who are better people than you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nightmare before you judge me just remember, I tried to be nice and talk them down at first, they are the ones that think they are above it all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now that is insulting.” Frisk said, still waiting for Geno.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Sans, Gaster had a large file of blackmail on you and others who worked with him. Are you nervous yet?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.He’sgone.Hecan’tsayanything.” Classic said, smiling nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chara I will always hug you if you need one. What would you do if you were fighting Frisk? Anything to say to them?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"̴̤̾͗T̷͔̐͑h̵̢̼͙̯̣͈̼̟̰̦̓̊̃͘͜͜ͅa̸͉̹̳̬̝͛ṅ̸̨̻͍̙͕̫̯͙̻̜̗̝̓̏̂̅̇̅͜͠͝ķ̵͍̝̼͍̦̗̠̣̈́͗̔̆̿̂̾͂͝ͅ ̴̢̡̡̜̰͍̲͉̩͈̤͙̼͇͍̌͆̽̓͊̀̃̐́̕̚͝y̷̧̝̤̖͓͇̣̯̳̔̆͊́̄͐̋̍̿ò̷̡̤̟͙̜̰̞͙͐̽̈̈́̌̎͘ͅư̶̤̹̭̗͓̝͇̼̱̘̥̯̌̄͂̿̈͌͐̑͑͘͠.̵̧͕̞̫̬͍̰͚̱̖̟̖͒́ ̶̧̧͓̟̼͕͛́͛̂̈́̌̈́̊̚I̶̧͇̘̙̥̜̣͚̬̫̓̅̃̀̾̅̓̀̀͗̕͜͝f̶̳̥̙̊̎͑̄͂͠ ̷̡̯͓̜͖̘̭̟̬̙̘͕͖̯̿̊̋͠I̸̢̢̝͚̹̙̤̹̭̠̎́̓̔̎̐̋̎͠ ̸̖͉͑͂͗͛̈́̽̅̓̌̾͑͗̈́w̸͉̹̝̣͙͇̐͆̏͘ẹ̶̬̼̩̜͕̲̭̫̪̽͋̉̆͆̋͒̏̀̋̃̀̃̊͜ͅͅr̶͉̯̮̻̺͙̟̪̮̟͔͍̞̳͋̇͛́͛͐̈́̃͠e̸̢̢̛͈͚̰̬͚̯̳̫͙̰̩̿͂͗̽͌͐̓͘ ̴̻̺̠͎̩̦̙̲͋̇͛͐̆̆͛͗͛́̕͘̚͜͠f̵̹̬̜͐̒̊̉̍̅͑̌͐̔̅̾͘͝ͅi̵̢̢̖̞͙͎̠̤̋̂g̴̣̗̭̞̪̖̟̭̱̲̭̭͎͚̐͌̌̋̉͌̍̍̕͝ḧ̶̢̧̙͉̭̙̳̩̟̠̲̰̭̘́͌͋̋͆̽͒̇̑͋̎̕͝͝ţ̷̪͙͇̗͇͎̇̅́̋͆i̵̠̱̼̖̦̗̥̿͂͌̍͒̔̈́̚ṋ̴̡̧̮͗̆̔̊͒͠͝ġ̶̢̥̤̜̟̓̉̿ ̸̨͙͕͍̘̤̞̟̲̤͠ț̶̳͈͓̺̬̙͙̜̞͈̜͓̼͂͂̽h̵̯̳͈̻̙̟̹̲̯̬̜̦̎͌̏͌̈́̚e̵͙̥̪͂͋̐͂͐̊̿̾m̸͙̅̍̈̆̏̊́͝ͅ,̸̧̢͖͍̻̟͔͚͖̌͋̅͐̋̒̑ͅͅ ̶̮̹͖̳̭̎̓͆̈̾̔̂͝͠Í̷̧̧͖̮̹͎̠͗̆̔̈͑̉̐̓ ̷͓͍͓͚̠̫̮͎̟̌̄̔́͆͐̚ͅw̷̖̣̒̋͑̃͊̀̈́͊͜o̷̢̧̟͍͐̂̏̚̚͜ȕ̴̠͚̭̙̝̙͈̞̖͎̼̖͆̆̏̄̅͜l̸̛͎̗̩̰̼͊̽̆̑͜͠d̷̢̢̥̹͍͓͕́̈́̂̉̒̎͆͆̅͌͐̔̕͝͝ ̴̢̨̲̗͍͔͓̼͖̣̈́̎͆͂̓͑̂̓̒̓̽̚͠͝ͅț̵̡̧̲̬̲̼̣͓̦̲͕̆͜͝e̸̼̪̭͔͉͊͋̋̓́͛̋̿̓͆l̸̡̨̢̛̖͍͉͈͕̥̪̞̈́̏̏̓̂́l̵̺̮̼̺̙̱̤͙͔̆̾͆̆̊͂̒̓̄̕͝ ̵̖͈̔̍̏̆̇̓͂̉͊͒̒̚t̵̢̧̧̧̢̛̤̣̝͚̺̪̰̽̆̔̔̇͐̑ḩ̴̭͇̣̫̭̙̙̯̳͉͖̿̋͛̂̓̿̋̄̊̈́̑͝͝ȩ̸̰̝̱͗͛́̔́̽̑̋̿̿̈̍͝͝m̴̩̩̬̙̠͉̥̻͙̞͐̓̏̑̃̈,̶̧̭͕̤͕̱͕̩͙̺̰͙̹̝̒̏̔͗͒͑͊̑̌̌́̒͝͝ ̶̗̤͍̲̲̲̺̱̊̈́̇̅̓̿̈́̆́̀̐͝ͅt̸̡̛̖̭̂͐̅̐͠h̶̢̢̢̧̰͙̦̗̤̬̘̾̏͋̈́̈͒͊̿͜a̸̧̢̗̼̝͖̝̥̲̻͕͎̞̔͊̈́̌̽̚͜t̸̟̭̺͕̠̞̫̙̜̯̼̳̓̓́̔͂̈́̈́̓̈́ ̴̧̡̡̖̟̤̲̖̰͉̰̣̓̓̅̿͒̑͊̇̒̿͘͘I̶̛̤̭̤̬̪͔̻͍̒̓̏͂̀̊̔̕͜ ̸̢̧̳͇͈̳̏̽̏̏͜͜ḧ̶̛͓͔̱̩̹́̍̅͑̆̈̿̑͠ö̷̮̻̻̦́̆̅ṗ̶̬̹̝̓̃̾͒͝͝e̶̢̛͇̺͓̰̹͖̻͚̼͙̣̠̓̄̉͐ ̶̢̭̟͙̞̬̊̎̇̊̓ͅť̶̛̟̝̣̜̦͈͎̃̂͆͊̍͊͘͠͝ḩ̸̡̡̛̖͔̫͚̟͖̮͉̹̝̿͊̎͋͝ȩ̵̭̙͈̘̻͙͉̫͓̖̹͐͗̀̚̚͝ͅͅỵ̷̨̧̧͍̭̰̙̜̥̳͛͜͠ ̴̞̳̞̲̥͇̖̄̄̈́͊̏̊͛̾̓ͅb̵̢̡̛̛̝͔͖͙̗͎̗͂̈́̓̏́̏͋͘͠u̶̢̨̧̨̻̲̤̜̻̳̞͍̩̬̅̊̅̑̊͊̌̆̓̌͐r̸̖̭̄̇̍͘ņ̴̱͉͚̺͙͉̼̻͙̾̏͌̑̆͗͠ͅ ̶̲̣͈͓̱̯̉̄͒̐͊̅̽͐̓̓̔̚͝͝ͅi̸͎͈̘̠̠͛͋͌n̸̡̩̜͉͋̍͐͛̔̃̀̀͛ ̸̝̞̞̦̦̲̪̘̙̺̰͖̫͒̄̈́̽͑́̈͗͂̓͛̊͝͠͝ͅh̴̛̩̯̲̹̯̜̦̮͕̠̞͕͔̞̋̓̍͋̈́̾̓͐̂͑̑͐͝ͅȩ̴͍̤̮̥̰̦̻͔̩̠̟͎́̅͊͆͌͐̉̂̓̽̍̃̃͘͜͝ĺ̵̠͖̓̌͂͒̿̚ļ̸̪̺̹̝̮̫̮͖̳̞̼̫̰͉̑̃ ̶̟̰̤̺̰́̅͊̀̇͆̂͆͑̕̚̕͜f̷̡̨̧̧̛̲͍̹̥̪̄̈o̷̧̡̜̯̓̽̄͑̏̄̇̉̅̀̀̏̎ŗ̷͈̭̮̻̜̘̩̃͆͛̐͑̈́̋́̅͌̄͘͝ë̴̡̮̫͉͓͖͉͖̦̺̘̑̈́͒̋̑͒̑͋͛͂͜͠ͅv̴̪̘̼͕̪̜̝́͆̀̈́͂͊̐́͑e̵̖͇͙̫̝̠͎̩̯̻̫̗̖̩͍͒̾̉̍̇̏̃̾͋̆̎͌͘r̵͍̰̩̬̟̍̈́̓͗̚͝,̷̢̛͔͎͇̮̭̦̗̽̆͊̿̌͛̀͆͊̐͜͠͝ͅ ̴̦͔̙͔̰̿̇̏̈́͒͆̈̉͑t̸̨͚͉̬͔̹̉̈͑̀͑̽h̵̡̛͉̬͉̖̩̲͒͜ä̷̲̜͔̥́̔͒̽͆͐͂̊̿̈́͝ẗ̶͓͉̰̬̟̈́̋̀̾̽̀͆̌͛̇̇͒ ̸̖͔̣̦̼̭̘̥̲̟̠̳̼̦̘͆̾͊́͠I̷͕̦͓̠̲̺̱̰̤̰̠͒̿̎ ̷̡̛̳͚̳͍̳̥̘͎̺͎̲̑̊̓̔͗̇̚͠h̵͔͇̳̣̉̅̍̑̅͛ơ̵̬̦̻͉͍͇̹̄͑̈͊̀̑̈́̏̓͜p̶̪̩͌̐e̶͈͚̰̤̠̪̭̞̹͍̒̆ͅ ̸̭̲͇̬̮͌̑̎t̷̢̹͓̫̼̤̼̐̋̓́͒̂͆̈́͜ḩ̴̡͙̗̳̜̦̮̪̫̎͋̌̈́̎̎̿̆̓͆̄͜͜e̶̺̝͇͌̌͘͘͜͜ŷ̴̳̭̻͈͍͓̣͕̤͕̭̬̑̊̏̈́͑̓́̒̐̿̀͝͠ ̸̛̺͚̰̻͔̤̜̲͔͖͛͒̃̾͗͒͂̽̿̎͊̽l̷̼̙̥̙͑̊̊̑̑̌̊̄̚͜͝e̸̺̭͓͕͙̮̲͔͎̮̹̹̺͑͆a̵̡̤̠̯͓̖͑͐͛ͅr̵̡̤͎̝̠͇̖̦̫͔̣͖͑̇̆̅͂́̓̀̓͑͛͑͘̕͜ͅͅn̵͙̟͇̬̯͎̠̯̪̲͚͐͊̈́̋̀͒͊̀ͅ ̸̡̢̧̙̼̹̯̤̔̈̉̽̋̓͘̚̕t̸̖̘̃̿͊̃̽͒̒̐̇̄̂̄͘̕ͅh̴̢͓̼̯̭̗̹͎͖͋̎̿̌̅͆́̓̓̉̐̋̅͒͜e̶̲̣͗͂̊ ̴̡̛͈̩͉͈̬̱̥͎̻̿̿̈́̾͂̆̐̄̍̈t̸̡͍͙͚͖̪̬͚̓̌̑̓̂̅̇̋̉̀̎͝r̷̢̨̡͇̫͚͇͉͍̦̮̥̞͆͌̈̇͜ṷ̷͎͕͍̅̽͐͜ë̸͎͉̯̻͇̯̟̮̺̮̜̯̗͉̤̀̈́̈́̅̈́̋́͝ ̷̰̩̫̠͎͍͔̲̭̦̤̥͂̾m̷̧͓̑͌͗̅͂̚ę̶̢̜̲͇̪̠͕͍͕͖͖̬̯̐̓̒͒̉͌̎̈̽̄̉̍͑͌ͅa̸̢̛͇̬͉͍͙͖̓̓̅͐̈́̏͆͛n̸̼͚̜̞̗̥̙͖̿̄̈́͆͌i̸̛̜̤̰̗̲͕͕̬̺̲̘̇̾͌͑͐̊͛̎̐̓̚̚̚n̴̡̡̰̠͚̲͕̘̮̺̾͊̾ģ̴̞̗͈͈̯͍͔̭̮͕̗͎̋̚͝ ̸̛̣͊̓̇̌̓̋́̅̏͠o̴̢̧̘̙͉̰̘̩̘͈͓̪̭͊̅͊̐̆̔͊̆͝f̶̧͇̬͇̭̬̝̼̞̙̘͎̙̯̆̊̔͘̚ ̸͚͙͕͇͈̗̞̹̳̩̝͚̈́̄̄̆̈́͌̆͒̋̉̓̕͝p̶̧̹̺̙͎̘̺̜͉̐̇̕ä̵̡̖̙̗̲̯̻̺̖͉̫̲̝́̃̉̊̆̎͘͜͠ͅį̴͇̰͕͚͍͈̱͚͓̹̍̏̌̓n̷̢͚̣̩͎͕͎̰̻͕͉̼̹͋̂ͅ,̷͚̜͒̈̅͊̋͒̊̑̋̒̉̚͠ ̵̘̥̠̬͖̙̥̠͌̀̃̈́͊̚t̷̢̛̳̠̰͖̾̎̑͌̌̔̄̃̚͝͝h̸͙͕̓͑͋̍̽͌̑͝ą̸̨̥̠̜͍̓̋̓͝t̵̢̡͈̺̥̻̣̯̭́̆̓̓͂͝ ̸̗͍͔͖͈̩͓̗̦̪̺̰͋t̶̡̧̧̼̦̮͓͍̩̥͚͕͔͎̍͐́̓̇̓̈́͑̃̐̀͊̐͠͠ͅh̴̬̀̓ẻ̵̛̞̯̀̆̈́͆̚͠y̴̢̫͖̬̫͔̞͙̝̪̠̪̼̓̽̈̽͌̊̏͂̕͝ ̸͓̝̳͔̭̭͙̱̓̈́̑͒̈́͒̔͊̈́͂͑̔̋̋͜͝ǹ̶̺͖͖̟͎̯̹̼̣̇̉̈́̃̓̍̕ě̶̘̼̙̞̣̫̈́͑͘v̶̡̫̭͙̰͉̻̭̣̗͓̘̖̮̌̇̔͒̇̔̓ę̸̡̠̲̭̩̪̾̈́͆̃͜r̸̰͙̹͕̤̝͙̼͇̞͚̳̒͛͆̑̏̉͆̿͒͘͜ ̴̗̙̭̤͖̘̆͐͠f̶͖̝͌ō̷̟̍́̏̇̓͆͂̽͆͘̕̕͝ȑ̷̢̧͇͍̗̠̩̠̰͖̓͊̿̇̈́́̽̕͠g̷̛̘̭̏̑̆̇͛̏̑͝ḛ̷̡̫̖̗̠̼͍̗̭͂̈́̇̀̐͋͊̈́̋͊̕̕͝t̸̰̘̖̞̩̀̅͑͗̊̔̚͝ ̷̟͇̱̤̑͝ͅw̸̬̙̙̠̮̭̃̔̊̾͐͆h̴̡͔͎̥͓͍̙͈̰̏̓͠ă̴̡̗͖̥̲̝͕̙̖̻̟̅̈́̋̀͆̍̍̓͠t̴͎̼̱̜̯͇̭̽̎̈́ͅ ̴̯͚͚͋͂͑̌̉͝͝͠ṱ̵̮̼̿͂͗̉̀͐̏̊̚͝h̶̥̜͉̟͈̬͙̖̪͖̮̾̽̅͌̋̌̿̀̉͘͜ͅͅe̸̢̻̤̙̞̖̩̗̿̿͗̉̊y̵̯̺͖̣̤̱̝̟̝̾̄̐͌͊̈́͐̑͝ͅ ̶̡̡͔͙̻͙̓̈̽͘̕͝h̵̢̳̣̭̮͕̤̝̥̻͎̼̥̓͜͜ả̶̢̡̧̛̖͔̰͉̦̬̠͈͖̮̾̔͗͑͛̊̿̚̚͝͝v̸̘̫̱̄̿̋͐͛͘͜͜ͅe̸̛͈̹͔͍͔͙̬͛͆̿̽̎̉̐̂̃̓͂̄͘͘͜ͅ ̴̳̣͔̟̥͉͗̑̒͊̒̐͋͌̊͘͝d̷͇̭̥̰̘͇̜͎̐͊͗̚o̶̧̞͖͚̟̤͉͖̙͗͂̌̍̈̈̊͗̐̈́̇̕͝͝n̸̨͓͍̺̰̜̜̼̦̺̹͎̭̓̈́͒̈́̉̊̑̊e̵̙͉͊̇!̴̨̰͇̟̗̙̻̲̜̩͎͊̍̊̿̔̀̌̈́ͅ ̷͎̺̼͓͈̲̣͕̠̜͕̬͛́I̶̛̻̥̹̱͈͎͑̒̍ ̸̯͉̭̜̖̍̈̾͗͠ͅh̵̭͓̙͍̖͇̳͎̋͂̎̊̌̐̌̋͒̾̇̀̉́͜͝ö̴̧͔̹̝̰̘͚̲̻̝̓͗͂̀̓̕͜p̵̝̺̊͛͛̕ĕ̶̢̪͍͙̯͎̖͙̃̈̅̑ ̷͈͍̻͙͑̇̾͛̎̓̈́̍̋̿̽͑̉͠t̸̨̡͚̠͇̗̼̲̱̘͙̗̏̆̅̒́̊͒̑͂̐̏̚͜͠ͅh̷̢̛̝͈͍͔͔̓̒̇̆͛͒̂͠e̴̡͙̮̮̼̭̤̺̥̦̻̻̖̲̅̾͝͠ͅy̵̲̩̬̣̬̱̞̓̿̅ ̶̤̺̖̮̜͓͔͛̃͆̂̎̕̕͜l̴̨̧̨̯͉̟͈͍̮͋̇̈͊̓̓͂̉̑͒͆ͅį̸̡̡̢͖̳̺͕̦̲̱͑̈͆̏̊͝v̸͙͔̈̔̊́͂̊̂͂̊̊̏̈́̆ȅ̷̡͕̭͉̗̚ ̸̨͍̞̣̩̟͔̯͕̟̟̩͙̠̬͂̊̈́̂̅̎̾̄͘͘ẅ̵̨̢͕̺̬̳͈̼̝̜͔i̵͉̤̲̪͖͉̺̦̗̗͋t̸̡͈͖͚̖̥̹̫̮̙̲̖̃͜ḩ̴͚̲̺̹̹̦̣̪̙̫̜̩̺͐́͋̑̋̚͝ ̴̨̡͙͇͖͔̰̻͇͎̖̓͒̌̚t̸͇̆̌̊̾̅̚h̴̦͇̖̩̗̻̬̬̮͖̼͉̀͒͠ͅȩ̶͙͓͓͗̍̈́͝ ̴̛̼̻͙̤͔̜̠̻͙̞̼͕̰̬̞͌̎̍̓̍̚͘̚͝g̴̛̳̼̉̔͆͂̆̃̿̏͆̓͝͠ũ̸̝̫͙͎͠ĩ̵̛̺̪͓̰͔̖̲͑͑͑͆͆̎̌̀̑͒̚͝l̷̛̳̒̇͘t̵̢̳̣̹̠̜̣̒̎͜ ̶̢̥̭̱̆̉̓̊̕͘̕͝a̴͍͕̗̺̾̍͒͑͐̿̍̆̏̕̕͘n̴̨̢̛̹͕̭͚̳̔̀͋̒̓̽̇͆̔͊̓͒͛͜d̵͍͈̦͎͔̋̽̾̏͑͝͠ ̸̳͕̣͔͑̈́c̶̤̪͈͊͊̒̒͆̄̋̌ö̴̜͎͖̟̝̽̌͛̽̈́ň̶̢͓̝͙̤̱s̷̟̜͍̹̣͂̐͗̃̅͆̑̍̈͑͝͝ẽ̴̮̘̠̭̣̹̭͉̱̫̮̅̈̂̾̈́̆̽̃͋͜͠͝q̷̡̛͕̜͓̩͋̈ų̶̛͊̍̈́̂̇̾̍͒͆͂͛͠͠ḙ̷̢̢̛̤̞̘͔̪̞͈̠̫̮͗̾̌̃̏̓͛̄̊̄̓́͝ǹ̴̮͇͖̗̳̭̰̄̈́͊̈́͒̑̽̆͊̑̿̈̓͝c̸̖̥̖̘͕͌̍̉̾́͌͑̄̂e̴̼͌̉́̋̏̉͌̾͠͠s̶̨͉̞̭̗͕̣̗͈͉̓̾͌̿̀̿̒͗̍̌̍̕͠ ̸̭̘̱͎̩͕̝͖̝̫̺͔̺̈́̍͛̎̕͜ͅő̴̗̲̬̤̠̯̩̗̩̳̪̬̳̒̂̋̈́͜͜f̷̛̣̐͋̄͆̅̇͗̈́̓͘ ̷̨͔̠̦̤͔̝̘̠̳͎̞̜͔̀̏͋̉t̴̡̡̢͎̰͕̫̖̳̼̫̖̳͎̗̒h̷̘̹̹͍̗̱̹̫͌̎̈̂̊͐͑̊͘ͅe̷͍̺̘̍̕i̶̡̙̊͗̂̈̒̂̒̈̓͝r̶̡̲̺̦̹̠͉͚͕͇̦̣͋̈͒̆̊̾̕ ̷̭̮̠̠̟͉͓̺̮̠̗̗̫̌̊͆̔̿͐̿͌̒̅̒͘͜a̸̘̤͈̠̼͎̜̞͇̼̻͉͕͌̄̋̍̑͠c̷̼̣̯̱̟̻̙̬̰̙̮̥̜͐̅́̿̾͒̑̃͆͝ͅẗ̸̬̭͇̙̦͇͓͎̱̞̩́̕͜͝ĩ̴̧͓̗͍̬̯͎̣̝̣́͗̐̀̈́͑̃͐̒̚͜͠ơ̸̧̛̥̪͓̼͈͕͓̥̹̈̇̊̎̔͒̋͌̌̌͗n̸͖̭̤̭͉͔̠͇̟͚̫̹͂̃̈̎̎̓͐̑̏̋̌̇͘͜s̷̢͙͇̲̖͍͑̓̓̊̎̉̌͝ͅ ̸̨͙͇̹̝͓̠͌̇̀͛̊̓͒́͝ͅf̶̟̦͉̦͚̼͔̘̼͉̈̏̍̑͛̓͝ǫ̴̧̛͍̭͍͇͉̘͓̺̞̹̯̔̈́̀̈́͌̎̌̔͐͘͝ȑ̵̞̘͚̈́̾̃̏̒̄̀̕͘͝ͅe̸̡̧̞̳͙̙̖̮̖̬̱̝̿̑͜v̴̡̛̥̺͕̩̘̲̲̳̯̺̜̙̒̊͐̌̄̾̏̔̐̚e̵̝̊͂̈́̆̾̉̾͗̑r̷̢͓͔͙̰̺͕̫͈̯̪̈́̎̓̑͒̿͋̑̔̌̈͝!̴̧̥̳̳͇̟̈́͐͑̍́̑͛̎̄̊̆"̵̡̠̼͗̒̚ͅ</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara screamed their answer, so loud Frisk though they heard something. It was so small and quiet, had they been having a conversation, it would have been silenced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk you deserve to lose everything, Honestly you are the second worst thing to ever happen to the multiverse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Second, who’s the first? I’d like to meet him.” Frisk laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, Chara. Who does the LV and EXP of that particular route go to? You, or Frisk? </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“̴͍͈͍̬̦̦̹̻̞̚F̵̢̡̨̪͙̠̙̮̣̟̟̆̈́̕ŗ̸̨͇̼̙̟̳̠̙͇̺̖͚̐̏̄͑̎̍̇͂̆̈̕ͅͅi̵͎͍̳̎̄̿͘͠͝s̸̨̱̩͕̺̀̌͋͆̀̅̅̚̚̕͘͠k̴͙̹̫̹̰̫͕͐̉̽̐͊ͅ.̷̨͚̮̻̗̫̳̝̞̂̀͋̎̈̋̾̂̿͛̃͋̉͆ ̷̇̅̀̾̾͐́̈́̚̕͜Į̶̡̛͙̩͙̺̈͗̿͘͘ṫ̶̢͇̰̥̩̠͕̮̰̗̝̹̠̐̒͌̍̕’̵̟͖̋̒͆̂͋̉̐̚͠s̴̢͎͚̬͕̣͖͈̱̮̔̐͛͒͗̈́̂̆̽̓͌̆̈́͜͝ ̷̹̲͈͕͎̀̄̆̂̽͊̈́̒͠b̸̛̗͓̱̗̲̒ȩ̶̧̧̛̦̱͉͎͔̊͐͋̄̑̄̌̇é̷̘̹͚̙̺̤͓̝̞̤̂ň̸̨͇̙̹̞̻̘̗̙̱̥͉̫̗̃͒̉̽̈̄̚ ̶͙͔̬͎̼̗̙͈͔͓̀̓̌̓̑̑ͅg̶̫̘̟͕̳͖̠͇͐̆̃̏̓͊̕̕͘͠ö̷͈̗̖́̒͐̅̇̍̒̉̊̄̈́̚͝ǐ̵̲͐̏̉̓̆͛͐̊͐̓͝͠ń̸̠̗̑͆̾̈̓̍̏̐g̴̨̛͔̥͕͒̆̔̊̚ ̶̧̞̳̩͚͈͎̗̭̜̳̑͗̒̓̐́͊͠t̵̡̨̨͕̲̠͎̟̪̜̍͊̍͋̀͌̅̕͘o̷͉̮̙̱̳͇̘͔̤̟͙͙̹̾̉͌̓̏̉͗̾̍̿͂̎̈́̔ ̴̱̖͖̞̗̱̠̠̈́͂̎̌͒̐ẗ̸̢̧͈̮͉̘̩̩̥͓͉̱́̍̈́̿̉́͊͛̅͗̎͜͝ͅh̸̨̡̢̛͉̯̖̟̃̊͂̂̒̔̔̃͑͋̌̐͑ę̸̡̡̨̛̦̳̟̤̙̫̮̭͖̥͂̈́͌̏̎̏̾͘̕̕͝͝m̸̨̢͓̼̝̞̘̞͎̫͎̯̥̱̑͆̽̐ͅ ̵̢̨̢̖̮̬̲̹͔͉̏̈̃̔̊̏͘f̶̢͙̹̤̞̰̙̽͂̈́̽̏̽͐̕ö̴̮́̊̑̈͊͘̕r̸̛͚͕͎̍̓̆̈́̇̈́͒̈́͘͝ ̷̡̻͆̔a̶̯͊̓̈́͠ ̴͎̹̥͉̫̤͇͐̋̑͌̒l̶̞͆̓̏͗͋͛͊͐̄͘͝͝ͅō̷̰̞̜͖͉͠͝n̶̡̖̥̟̭̣͊̅̋̎ǧ̶̳̗ ̵̛̠̀͗ṯ̴̢̲̹͉͍̤̂͠į̷͈̞͙̱͕͕̠̟̠͎͚̫͕̦̈́m̵̺͍͕̫̰̯̞̃͠e̵̛͔̥̖̰͆̿̌͆.̷̣̥̣̪̭̗̲̈́̐̅̔̋̈̾̃̔̋͋̕ ̷̧̤͕͍̘͍͖̰̼̅́̈́̅̑̌͒̄Į̷̈́́̿͛̎ ̵̡̺̞̫̲̣̃̌̓͐̿̊͒̑̈́̏́̉̚͜͠ṯ̴̝̱͙̬̦̜̾̾͗͆͆̔̂̑͋̇ḧ̸̛͕̞̮̺̯̭̘̮́̏̎̒̀͘͜e̵͙͙̭̻̣̟̣͈̩͝ͅǫ̸̣̘̯̺̪̎̉̒̆̌̍̽̐͌̃̂͘͘͝r̸̲̔̽̀̄̚i̸͖̙̓̈́̉͊͐̇̒̑z̶̢̺̥͍̮̝̟͙̩̞̎̍͋́́͌̌̄̿̊̄̕e̷̡̛͙̥̥͂̔̈́̎͗̓̎̔̋̒̉̒̕ ̶̺̱͙͍͖͕͔̰͌̇͌͛̒̇̀̅͒̿͘̚i̶̧̢̭͙̬̣̣̬͚̥̦̼̟͈͂̋̀̓ͅṭ̸̡̡̡̡̟̞͈̫͓̼̜̙̒͛̇͌͐͂̂͜ ̶̢̞͓͇̓͊͑͝ṣ̷̫̗̣͗̓̈̆͛̏͗̔̌͐̀̔̇̋t̶͓̐̍͑̄̿͛̅̏͐̚̚͠ḁ̴̰͎̺̻̺͎̮̯̿ͅr̸̢̧̛͇̘̞̻̹̼̫̺̮̫̹̉̈́̅̂̐t̶͓̲̲͓̘̣̔̃͝ę̷̢̰̹̱̼̆̀̽̚͠d̸̡̟̘̩̺͔̀̓̄͂̅͑̎̐͘̚͝ͅ ̶̧͈̳̫͉̲̫̹̹̀͛͌̌̂͂̉̈̓͒w̶̠̞̜̝̥̐̾̌͜h̴̡̗̲̜͇̙̹͎̻͂͊̃͋̓̈́̐͊̿͛̀̓̄̚͜e̸̢̬̻̬͔̟̮̙͓͕̦͆̃͒̔̀̑͂̑͑̏̕̕͝ͅǹ̵̢̛̰̦̥̮̗̹͆̒͑͛̂̿̓͋́̎͝͝ ̸̢̡̺͚̹̖̰̤̜̼̳̻̹̽̃̃͗̊̓̈́̒̚͘͜͝ͅS̸̨̤̰̘̥͉̑͛̏̇͗̐̔͛̎ả̴̛̫̗͂̅̐̎̌̿͜n̷͕̙̻̘͕̻̦̰̯̖̎͐̍̅͛͗͂̌͒͘̕͘͠͝s̶̞̥̫̟͒̏͂̏ ̵͙̟̔͑͘l̵̝͚͂̀̇̒̊̆͑ę̸̛̛̥̲͎̃̎̉̔̓̓͝a̴̟̰͂̓̑r̸̢̛̳̳͍̝͖̬͈̦̤̘͌̉̽̂͗̚ņ̸̛̻̰̌̄̏͋̎͂̃̉̈́̉͘͘͝ę̵͇͖̗͕̗̗̲̻̟͓̐̈́͌̐͋́͆̄̆̓͊͘d̶̨̧̙̟̗͕̥͙͖̝̠̈̉͒̾̈͜͠ͅ ̶̯̹͇͔̼̈́̎͗̽̊̊͋̄̚̚͝a̷̛̞̥̎͛͊̽̋̋̽̾̍͘͝b̶͕̖̬̖͎̳̈́̂̈́͂͝ͅo̵̽ͅu̷̺̰̝̬̰͛͑̓t̴͙͇̫͉̣̬͚̙͑͌̆̍͌̀͐͝ ̸̡̛̗̻̟̗̰̹̭̠͓́̾̄͂͗̆̂̚͘̚ţ̸̧̢̦͎͍͔̖̣͕̺̤͆͆̂̄̓̎͂̈́͝ͅͅḩ̸̢̢̨̥̖̥͇̜̰̪͔̺̝̼̍͐͑̒̑̽̈́̈́̍͑͆̚͘ę̵̟̞͇̤̰̰̣͚́̅͂̉̋̂̈̚͜͠͝ ̶̨̢̺̘̫̺͈͔̪̎́̅̈́̐͒͆͜m̵̨̳̪͍̮͕̦̮̜̾͗̆͒̈́͂̑͒͆͜u̶̡̱̪̰̳̭̪͉̹̺̦̟̔̑́̑͗͂̓̋͊̏͊͜l̵͉͇͈͍͈͒̔̎̂̉̆͝͝͠ẗ̸̺̲͗̊̽͗̾͋̇̚͜͜͝͝ị̴̻̦͚͚̟͉̞͓̘͚̫̟͈̯͝ṽ̵̢̪̻̹̗̩͓̘̫͍̯̫͈̲̋e̴̙͑̅̐̅̏̎̍r̸̛̗̲̎̄̈́͑̇̾̑̋̔͘͝͝s̷̨̪͔͚̟̗͚͙͖̣̬̅ĕ̴̯̩͖͔͉̍͑̃̒͌̑͆̐̈́͝͠,̴̢̟͕̲̠͙͚̥̩̎͗̉́̿͒̔́̚ ̴̧̢̢̧̭͎̬͕̯̪̮͎̜̫̬̽̾͐͒̑̍̈́̕͝ą̷̧̢͙̟͕̩̻̼̯̤̾̂̂̋̈͜ ̶̡̺̥͍̦̠̙̳̱̽̊͊̀̾̏̀͝l̷̹͎͈̗͇̞͔͋ơ̸̯̜̼̮͚̣̣̏̎̽̓̆̈̐̀͘t̶̩̥̐̽̈ ̷̡͇̙̫̖̫̮͖͐̾̈̐̉̊̔̏̊̑͝ͅǫ̶̡̛̭̟̱̼̞̬͚͍̰̯͇̊̔̈́̑̇̊̆̀͑̍ͅf̶̧̿͒̐̑̓͑͗͝ ̵̝̮̊͂̈̐̋͋͑t̷̯͚͕̂͑̎͑̂͝͝ẖ̶̛͈̱̃͊̄̃͐͝î̴̛̗͋̔͋͘͠͝͠͝ṅ̸̩͖̖̰͉̺̣͔̱̜͌͆͝͝͝g̸̛̘̝̙̱̝̑̊̄̊̋͆͑̓̊̇ͅs̷̢͚̥̣̜̿̉̈̂̔͑̕͠ ̷̧̦̩̠͕̜̟̫̣͖͈̪͒̍̍̓̆̋̔̅̎͋͗̕͘͜c̷̞̬̱͍̩̮̳̯̲̗̲̰̮̾̇͆̅̏̔̈́h̶̨̨̛̞̱͕͇̘̖̗͖̗̔̑͑̈ͅa̶͓̳͎̖̓͂̌͒̔̕͘͠n̶̢͓̮̖̹̲̬̯̞̣̼̪̳͈̈̓̈́̽͐̒͒̌̅͆́͘͝g̶̨̡̰͕͔̘̙̭̙̪̯̙̈̆͜ẹ̸̡̤̯̬̗̿̿͗͋͊̿̑̋͠d̶̢̖̟͎͖̗̫̲̗̮̯̀͝ ̵̧̨̥̗͌̈̄̓̏͑̿̅̿̚ẗ̷̗̙̘̳̹́̄̿̈́͆͘͘͝͠ͅh̷͚̏͗̕͝a̷͈̝̤̻̣͙̖͋̌̔̅̔̓̒̒̚t̵͖͔͒ͅ ̶̢̢͖̰̤̠̬͙̆̈́͆́̒͗͑̒͛̔͝͠͝d̷̻̳̯͚̈́̑̕a̴͎̭̣͎̖̘̞̪͗̓̆̕̕ͅỳ̶̹̤̰͎̲̦̮̤̓̀̐́͑̅̊͛̄̈́͘.̶̯̗̲̲͌̋̽͋̈́͗̒̍͌̍͠”̷̢̬͓̳̝͓̟̰͋̂̍̊̓͌́͋̏̕͜ </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And if you, does it affect you in any particular way? On a related note, how much of the, erm, "red text" is your own speaking, if any of it? If it is all...Perhaps late in you start enjoying it more than you would care to admit.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“̷̧̢̞̥̼̥̼̠̍̈́̽̆͜͠ͅǏ̶̙͕͖͈̗̫̾͊͜ ̷̨̟͍͖̥̱̻̻̘͌͐̐̿̒̂̐́ͅd̵̨̮̝̬̥̳͖͉̜̰̈͐̈́o̸͇̯͇͕͔̩̹͙͐̔́̀̈̇̃͘͘͠.̶̪̩͇͑͑̕ͅ ̶̭͝Į̸̧͖̥͙͖̺̳̭͔̻̭͑̔̈́̿͋̅̎͗͜͜͝ͅt̴̛̼͈͔̉̈́͘ ̵̧̗̜̙̌̐̌̅̑f̷̮̼͓̯̅̑e̷̢͖͖̘̖̥͈̹̝͙͔͍̝̜͔͆̓͠l̷̢̡̧̟̜̟̰͖̪̭̺̖̬̤̮̓͆́̾̄́̓̆͝t̸̡̛̮̝͉̘͇͉̓͛̆̓̍̆̓͑̚͝ ̶̧̗̦̗̰͎͖̺͉̰͍͔̙͔̿̉̓͋̂͐̇̈́͂̀͐̒͘͜g̶̣͍͈̱͂̋̆̃͌͌͗̕ö̴͓́̆̌̓͂̔͝͝͝ơ̶͓͋̓̈̓̏͐̌͐̋̏́͝ḏ̸̢̛͉̖̻͈̲̣̉͑̇̈́̈̓ͅ,̵̝̙̮͍̠̤̻͉̲̭̉̈́̈́̉̏̇ ̷̨̧̙͉͕̪̞̝̍͊̍̎̐̒̌͐̓͑̒̍̌͊Ỉ̸̧̛̪͕̩̦̺̻͎̻͓̣̻̪̱̼͆̍ ̸̡̜̥̲͚̖̇̽̍̿͌̓͌͐̃̓̑̆̇͛͘l̸̖̙̰̙͔̗̯̐̑̑̅̎͐̽ì̵̱͍̲͖̺͎͇̥̘̋͐̈́͒͊͌̏̊͘͘͜͝͝ķ̶̼͕̭͚̲̲̉̌͂͆͊͊̏̓̄̋͋̾̕͜͝͠ȩ̸̰̙͔̦͈̬̮̍͜ḑ̸̧̠̫̱͈̹̹̱͈̳̘̯̇̒̑̈́̀͠ ̸̡̬̤̳͔̳̹͛͆̂͂͂̌̃̀͑͊̏̕̚͜ͅi̷̡̡̛̥̳̖͕̝͆̈́̂̂̾̌̒͠͝t̶̺̘͎̣̥̩͚͙͓͚̮̟͔̓̍͋̒͛͋͝ͅ.̸̢̡̥̙̩̺͍̘͔̔͊̂͒̈ ̴̧̦͔̘̺̩̬̺̺̔̿̆͋͒̈́̉̐͘͝T̴̜͙̗̝̖̣͍̤̎̊́́̊̓̐̆̊ͅḧ̴̞̜́̄̓̔̇̆̔̓̽̆̊͆͛̍ă̵̧̙̜̻̞̬̺̼̱̱͚̹̰̝̘͌͌̈̇̿͗̀͝t̷̢̡̨̘̘͇̘͓̻͔̊̀'̶̢̛̮͎̭̖̌̈́̅͊̐͑̕s̶̗̓̅̓͑͒̎̓̈̔̾̌͠͝ ̵͍̖̩͈̝̬̒̒̌͂̐͌̏̎̈́͒̊͘͠w̶̧̡͙̖̜̪͙̜̥̼̮͎̼̝̯̍̇ḧ̶͍̭̳͈̬͈̺̼̮̮͙̤́̏̿̆͑͋̀̈́͊́͋͗͒͘͜y̸̢̳̥̦͚̙̤̫̝̙̗͒̌ ̷̡̥͖̬͕͈̞̣͔͚͊̊͆̂̂́̒͜͜ͅI̷̫͈̬̩͙̱̘̪͉̪͚̳̎̄̉̆̓̄̕̕̚̚͜͝͝ ̴̧̢̢̛̟͚̼͕͈̗̗̫̔̆̐̎͛̉̚̕d̵̪͔̄̏o̷̧̢̨̗͚͖͙̹͉̘͈̥͚̎̿͛̾̓̇͝ͅṇ̸̈́̇̿͛̐̑̚'̸̖̰͎̘̯̲͕̪̞̥̯̙̩͖̃͋̑̓̑͜͝͠ţ̷͈̞͕̪͓̤̬̞͎͉̯͔͓̪̽͑ ̵̨̯̘̜͖̱͙̆̍̊̋̏̓̿͝͠d̴̢̢͇̺̣̘̦̤̳̝̲̗̋̇͛̒̉̕è̶̠͍̟̘̝̠̞͔͑́͆̓̏́͝ș̸̱͙̻̞̮͚̀̓̇̎̽̀̏̈̐̕̚͝ę̴͙͔͇̱͓̜̥͖͔̭̫͌͆͊͒̈́̾̓̽̕̚͝r̵̭̯͚͊͌̈́̕̚v̴̧͎̱͔͔͔̬̩̦̦̳̓̉͋̈́̽̍̄̀͗e̴̺̪͎͋̈̇̽͋̈́̔́̽̔̈̅ ̵̣̠̟̅̄͋̒̾̈́̓̾̓̉̄̎̕t̷̨̠̦̹̱̞̖̪͍̣̦̱̏̈͋̋̉̔̐̌̆̈́̃̊̓̀o̷̱̓͊̍̎ ̸̣̹̮̦̳̝̽̾̆͜͝ç̴̢̳͎͇͖̒̾͋̍͗́͊͆ơ̴̧̩̦̟̝̹̥̠͌̌̌͗̋̽̒́͐͗͝ṃ̴̻̄͊̔͘͘e̶̤̍̈̈́̏͌̊̈́̇̾̓͗̍͗ ̸̢̨͉̟̜̫̥̮̖͇̩̩͍̣̮̋̓̂̍̉̍́̎̂͂̚̚͘ḇ̷͇̼͚̮͍̣̦̥͈̩̟̝̪̿̓̽̓͋̽̒̽͋̈́͊͘̕ͅą̸̼͈̗̏́͆̑c̶͍̻͙̟̙̟̫̟̺̘̿͑̐͊͑̇̽̌͋͑̃̓̚k̵̘̙͒̅͂̓̐̋̋͐̋̃̋̕.̷̥̦̞̩͓̼͙̮̿͝ ̴̛̤̉̎͋̽̑̓̒̓̈́̑̓̇̓Ḭ̵̺͈̺̝̒̑̏̈͊̓̅̃̽͊̆'̸͙̳͔̱̬̊̿̍̅͋͑̋̕m̴̢̧͕̱̟̥͉̠͎̖̩̹̞͈̥͗̍̌̽͝ ̶̡̻̞̥͔͈̼̠̺͔͗͝j̴̧̨̡͍̘͇̘͕̲̤͉̲̪̳̣̄̎̏̉ṷ̴̢͙̳͒̄̌̉͆͐̐̈̓̕s̴̛̪̥̉͑͒̉̅̌̚͝t̵͔̬̣̄̏̈́͠ ̷̧̢̛̹̤͎̹̰̝̗̭̝͖͓̬̹̈́̋̐́͐̑͛̽ą̸̨̡̘͚͔̹̌͂͋̓̏̐́̂̇͜ͅș̴̢̢̢̛̗͍̙͎͖̘̟̮͇̫̥̽̎̀̈́̔̿̐̒̎̑̀̍̚͠ ̶̧̛̞͔̞̠͓̫͔̭̼̥̿̂̏͂͒̈̐͗̍b̶̢̖̪̮͈̹̗̣̹͓͚̈́̈́ã̴̼̜̟̩̳̯̏̈̏̎͋̽͗̔͘̕ḑ̸̧̡͙͙̦̰̯͈̣̩̙̺͔̩́͌̇̓̽͆̔̇̕͠ ̵̛̪̻̝̖͂͗̓̂̊̚͠a̷̧̛̳̣̣̦̥̦͎̩͍͛̐̃̃͐̐̋̆̊ş̸̧͉̰̥͍̣̠̤̮̖̺͕̏̏̓̌̐̐͆̊̊̐͜͠ ̵̢̛̬̮̝̯̳͓͉̪͕̭̰̥̣̔̈́͛̓̓̃̉̽̓̌̆͘̚̕͜t̸̩͉̞̳͚̮̿ḩ̷̬͕̤͇͉̙͍̮̩̻̼͕͙̈e̷̘͔͕̝̹͋̇̎̈m̷̡̨̛̺͎͉̱̭͑̀͘.̶̡͈͉̮̩͖͙̠̤͇̤̖̙͋̋̕ͅ”̷̢̻̮̟̟͔̪͇̮͇͋̋̆̕</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>so frisk where did you come from before you fell ? is it also a touchy subject like chara</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have to explain anything to you.” Frisk grumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>so chara how did the recordings you and asriel made end up in true lab</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"̵̮̀̅̆̈̕̕͘T̷̡̘͎̥͔͈͈̍̓͐̈́͂͝h̷̺̞͓̮̘͓̪̪̙͛̈́͒̒̍͑̄̄͆̑͝͝͝͝ë̶̜͎̏̀̀͝y̷͈̗͉̲͈̰̖͂̀͊̒̒͜͜ ̵̪͕̝̟̣̀̽̇w̷̧͕͓̲̹̫̟̳̤̖̯͌̃͘ȩ̷̊̄̾͒ṛ̶̝̗̻͔̳̠̘͇͉͍͚͒̊̾̄̅̑̆̈́̚͝ͅȩ̵͚̥̹͔̬̞̭̼̹͓̊͘ ̶̢̛̜̯̼͍̪̮̲̞̘͆̽̽̍̀̄́͒̒ͅm̵̨̭̰͉̫̱̪̫̱̆̃̌̃̿̓͂̒̈́̓ơ̶̖̬̈́́̈́͠͝v̸̢̩̜̮̲̩͑̒̍́̅̓̓͑͛̅̆̾̕͝ë̵̢̠́͋͋̒̉́̈́̓̽͘ḑ̴̧̛͖͈͖̣͔̹̯̳̺̯̎͌̔̍͂̀̈́͛̔̈͑͗͘̚͜͜ ̷̡̥̟̘̳̣̼̻̻͎̝̭͐̈́͆̂̑̕̚t̶͔̱̯̭̰̜̜̽̂̐̈̆̿͗̈́̂̈́̑̔̃̚͘͜h̵̢̢̛̟̹͈̙̜͉̩̣͖̮̓͐̊́̽̃̀́̾͘̕͜͝͝ẽ̸͓͓̦͎͍̳̑̔̈̒̏̇̃̔̽͊̿͝ṛ̸̛͉̞͎͎͙̼͉̜̞̻̟̒͗̒̓̈́̃͐͐̕͠ͅe̸̡̥͎͓̜̻͇͍̙̖͍̺̰͕͒̔̌͒̌̒͠͝͝ ̵̦̂̐̐̇̐̉s̸͙͎̲͓̱̱̠̬̗̼̜̑̒͑̑͋̾͠͝ḥ̵̺̘̮̟͙̀̌̈̈́̈̈́͗͌̂̃̽͋o̷̧̢̦̹̤̱̲̤͕̙̥̜̭̫͍͛́͒̑̋̿̿̽͂̄͘r̶̡̡̡̗̜̠̳̟̪̹̻͊̇͐̉̄́͛̉͐̕̕̕ț̸̽̂̒̈̾̉l̵̨͔͙͕̰̲̤̯͎̺͍̹͇͙̦̎̈́͆̈́͝͠͝y̶̢̨̛̙̠̣̪̘̓̿̏̐͌̋̈́̅̕͝ ̶͈̜̱͙͈͚̅̓͆̀͑̏̐͗̈́͆̂͑̌å̷̠̺͍͈̱͍͕̯̰̜̜͎̉̑̆͆̐̎͗̎̑̋͊̚͜͝f̴̭̹͇̥̣͇͔̗̻̫̋́̊͒̇̄̍͋͑̾̋t̴͖̎̏ě̶̡͎̻͈̬̰̟̰̝̼̞̯̠̍̏̍̈́̉̈́̐͆̈́̕͜͝r̸̥͈̦̫̗̘͙̮̟̼̘̃͑̓̓̾̽͊͑̈́͊́̑̀̽͝ ̶̼̩̦̥͍̤̫̾͑̓̂͌̈́̓̈́͒͠w̴̡͕̗͖͎̭̫̻̉̾͑̂͜͜͝e̵̡̛̗͔͍̜͕̳̩͎͕̻̮̜͔̦͛̑̋͆̓̍͊̄ ̷̠͍̻̳̙͇̘̰̜̖̱͚͎̑̉̈̃̋͆̆͛̉̍͘d̶̬̖̫̳̰͎͔̫̰̩̈́͛̀͒ͅį̷̛̦̤̣̲̬̖̳̝̬̼͈͎̀̍̂̈͋̇͆͜e̵͉͙̙͉̯̫̠͈̦͓̦̣̔͌ͅd̵̨̯̰̜̺̖͖͙̜̺̝̗͕̮̙̅̈́̓̏͆̐͂͊͋̿̑̚͠ ̵̡̛̫̼͉͉̤̦͙͕̗͎͇̦̾̌͌͑̈́͒̚͘͝ͅĨ̵̧̧̨̪̟̞̭̬̹̲͉̤̭̲̹̊͑͋̔̕ ̴̢̡̩͔͓̩̗͍͎̳̺̃͐̓̓̈͊̌̇̈́̑̊̆̕̚͜t̷̛̠̞͎̟̙͍͎͗͂̈́ḧ̸̡̝̻̣́͌̒̅̉̈͌̎͐͠ị̴̡̙̜̹͇͔̠̰̽͒́̄̑̑̈̐̀̏̓͘ň̸̟̝̜̒ķ̸̢͖͎̼͚͓̭̪̠̫̬͉͚͚͌̐̚.̶̠͙͓̭̗͚͆͑̓͋̾͂̀͊̕͝͠ͅ ̵̧̡̬̯̪̫̰͚̺̩̗͍͂̚I̶͈̖̞̜̦̿̐͠t̸̡̡͚̮͇̻͍̹̫̒̓̽̀͛͆̓ ̸̡̺͓̱̖̙͚͇̺͍̝̤̭̣̯͑̒̽̆͒̐͘͝ŵ̵͚͎̞̹͚͉͉̳͉̪͚͔͝a̸̛̳̲̩̯̺͌͑̑̓͌͜͜ş̸̳̥̼̹̯̱͓͐̒͋͆́̑̎̇͐̑̐ ̸̧̙̖͈̭͓̼̞̉͗̈́͊͌̆̍̎͜͠͝t̵̨͖̖̻͕̮̝͂͐̾̇̀̓̈́̏͒̄̕̚͜ͅö̸̞͇̰̩̳̳͈̳̣̹̩̰̺̺o̴̡̺̩̭̝̙̟̊̌͒͑̾̐̅͊̆͠͝ ̶̛̘̑̄͆̽͐̉͆̄́̅̚̕̕̕h̴̰͇̙̞̤̖̯͓̝̹͈̥̑̓̂͛͑̈́̔̚ẩ̸̧̡̨̰͓̫̻̪͓̽̽̇̎̃̑̃̋̾͒͊̽͘r̸̛̲͉̬͙̗͊͐͂̑̏͠d̴̟̹͔̫̝̠̭͚͖̎̒̈́͛̕͝ͅ ̴̨͎̘̳̩̟́̐̐͒̒̐̃̚f̶̧̪̘̾̑̓͐́̓̓͠͠o̵͉͇͕͈̲͇̥͐̎̃͗͛̾̂̚r̸̢̫͖͚̱͓̭̫̀͐͑̅̉̒̒̽̕͜͠ͅ ̵̡͈͚̺̱̘̲͖̤͕̜̺̮̗̫̐͋͐̅̐̐̎̈̚M̴̨̢̡̛͕̹͍̮̖̘̈́̇̍̓͛͜͠ͅo̸̥̘̫̙̳̺͙̩̳̞͑̏͊̅̋̅̎̊̾̍͗̌̄m̸͇̊̾̆͝͝ ̶̡̼̗̠̳̳͚͎̗̲̤͒̍̄͒̊̃̌̈́̽̃́̐̕ͅa̷̘̝͕͎͉͗̉̋̿̄̎n̵̺̫̭͈̞̗̦̈́̄͆͜d̶̛͎̙͓̞̺͔̭̃͛͐͂̽̾̔̅͑̒̈̌̚͝ ̸͓͉̍͐͆̾D̶̺̟͓͉̊̓̔̐̀̓̾̓̃̿͆̕͝ä̸͇̩̎́̍̽̓̚͝ḑ̶̪͎̫̹̫͉͙̱̰̑̾̈́̐̽̏͗̊̓̚͝ͅͅͅ ̴̨͇͉̥̤͇̝̣̖̟͚̓̅͂́ͅt̷̢̡̼͚̺̬̮̬̦̤̰̭̅̊̏̒̑̋͐̓̈͠ǫ̸̹̱̘͎͓̩͐ ̵̨͓̓̈́̕l̶̨͙̥̩͈͎͎͍͓̽͘͝͠ͅǫ̸̛̭̻̠̘͉̯͉̦̗͑͛̑͐͗͛͘̕̚͝ǫ̷̟͆̍̍̎̍̉̈̊̅͌͝ͅk̸̙͆̇͆̐̔ ̵̫͙̻͕̋̒ä̷̭̫̭̬͇́͗͒͌̚ṭ̶̰͉̦̯̓̃̀̃̓͑̃̈͆̎.̸̛̜̞͉͊̓́̏͐͛͌̓̊͋̏̾̚"̶̻̓̐͋͊̈́̓̈́͑̏͑̋̔̊</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara said, sighing as they looked around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>sanses be careful if frisk got a hackers ending that means they could get themself infinite hp and well... that will make them a bit harder to kill</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The kid is terrible at that. They nearly destroyed the world when they tried hacking, luckily Error was there to help. It was right after the Ink situation so that helped him earn the trust of everyone who didn’t work with him to stop Ink.” Classic said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>chara i like your sweater</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"̸̼̻̱̖̈́̇͆͐͘T̸̡̛̳̜̭͐̏̒̽̒̎͆͐̈́̚͝ẖ̴̡̗̻͎̱̣̳̹͕̦͕͌̌͘ͅͅa̵͇̯̓̒̈́̏͌̅͑̀̒͘n̶͉̝͓̍͂̇̌͆̇̀̓̍̄̚͝͝k̸̨̮̻͎̯̖̳͙͉̦͎͈̝̓͜͠ ̷̢̤̗̜̗̘̰̩̣̓̋̏̓̚̕y̸̹̓͆̌̈͆͂͗̍̎̃̕͝͝͝͠ọ̸̼̻̺̟̞͍̻̠̤͖̘̻̐̑̋̌̓͊̌͒̽̕̕͝u̸͕͎̜̣̟͌̆̾̈́̓͘ͅ.̵̭̠̬͔̉̈́̿̀͘͝"̶̨̨͓̞̭̖̦̮̩́̈́̅</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>so flowey at the end of the pacifist run you plead that the human does not reset what changes at the end of the pacifist run that makes you want everyone to keep their happy ending</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do. It hurts when everyone is sent back, they’ve suffered enough.” Flowey sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>chara i'm no good at roasting so could you roast frisk for me</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>F̴̡̡͕̩̮̦̻̫̦̟̟̤̃̉̊́r̸̤͔̙̣̪̤̪͓̹̻̪̭͂͐̾̅͌͛͘i̷̛͚̔͐͋͒̾͌̐͋͝͝s̴̡͓͉̮̦͔̘̥͇̬̩͕͓̍͊̌̈́̿͆̐̎̒͠ķ̶̧̻̏,̶̘̮̲̈́͒̈́͆̅̇ ̶͖͚̞̼̼̜̯̼̬͍͇̲̊́͠͠Y̸̧̬̯̭͈̗̙̝̰̎̊̊͌͌̚͜͝o̶̟̘͑̑̀̏͐͛̓̉ṷ̸̡̢̨͇̳̬̝̼̼̖̙͚̱͉̆̍̒͌̒̽̀͌̊̒̃̅̾̑̕'̷̛͙̩̜̫̥̺͍̮̬̥̥̖̪͉̞̃̎̏͊̋̃̏͌͂́̈́͠r̵̢̧̰̜̳̯̱̪͓̗̖̤̍̉̈́̏̑̒̽͌̅͘̚͝ͅę̷̦̪̮̙̹̋̈͐̃̐͑̈̓̾̉̓̽̓̕͜͝ ̵̢̲͖͔̣̯̲̯͛̊͊̉̉͗̒̌̉͗͒̐͝s̶̤͓̐͌͌̋̋̓̆̈́̈̌̈́́͝͝ǫ̵͍̘͕̹͔̠͚̜͈̳̞̤͍̗͋͋̈͒̆͐̚͝ ̷̣̰̪̤̘͎̀̃̈̇͌͂̕͝͝a̶̫͔̬̮̠̞̮̳͍̔̈́̎̂̊͜͝ņ̸̙͙͍̇̇̓͌̉͒͆͝͝ͅͅn̶̟̳̙̤͍̫̬̩͉͊̇̔̿̃̇̿͑̆͝o̵̦͎̦̊̈͛͒͌̌̈́͠y̵̜͍̼̻̰̘̤̟̯̼͚̜̿̈͌̓̌̈́͒͋̕ͅͅǐ̵̧̦̝̳͓̲̮̠͑n̵̛̙̆̽̾̔̽̏̃͝͝ģ̸͖̜̺̠͍̘͙̠̥̐̇͜,̴̢̗͕̥͖̮̣͂͘̚ ̸͙̱̂͗̏̃͑̽̏̒̿͒̕͠y̸̢̤̼̖̲̹̣̤͈̕̚o̴̩͕͈̻̲͖̜͖̻̟̮͍̥̖͒͜ǘ̷̲̻̲͛̆ ̵̧̧̛̞̥̝̘̩̼̞̳̉̊̿̍̃̓̋͗̎̈͝m̷̡̧̝̭͓̳̞̭̼͍̝̋̊̈́̉̊̔͗̎͂͘̕̕͜ä̶̖́͂̓̿͆̆͑͂̔͘̕k̵̟̘͖̤̱͕̤̖̗̗͑̋͒̉̇͆̈́̕͘ͅĕ̷̢̳͉͇̜͑̃̿͝ ̶̘̯̑̊̕̕͜H̴̡̛͇̤̱̠͕̰̭̉̓̒͋̾̇̄͒͛̆̑̋͘ą̷̢̣̻̣̥͍̩̩̀̒̓͋̎̎͊̆̽̇̕p̶̨̡̦̮̹͉̥̞̄͐́̀̌̈́͒̚p̷̡͙̺͕̒̉̓̋̔̿͘͜y̶̛̛̤̪̭͍͙̞͓͔̘̐̌͂̈̔̑͘ ̷͓͔̹̹̼̙̯͔̳͉͈̠͚̺̅̑̿̊̉͐̆̍M̴̢͚̰͉͈͇̼͖̰̗͕͙͎̑̏̋̐̾̉͆̅͐͜͝ę̴̜͓̯͖̤̹͖̝͈͎͍̟̾͌̀̄a̶̢̧̜̖̣͍̥͓̪̥̍͒̇͗̽̇͋͒̄̿͘͝͝ͅl̶̩͊̅̊̎̌͋̾̋̈́̅͛͊s̸̱̗̠͔̦̙͙̱͓͈̼͙͉͗ ̶̢̨̛̱̙͍̻͎̫̬̮̣̜̬̊͛̃̒̓̔̊͌̓̽̐͌͘͝c̶̢̫̥̥̼̙̼͛͒̓̋̋̅̈̒̑̓̉r̶̤͉͈̗̩̲̘̣̈́̃̏͒͘y̸̧͚͕̬̆͑̌̐̄̈́.̶̩̫́̅̊̈́̈́̒̓̉̑̈́͝͝”̷̨͇͙̣̜͓̖̰͎̹̜̔͗͗̒͆͂͐̊͒̓̓͋͝͝͝ͅ </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara spat, frowning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>alphys can i watch mew mew kissy cutie with you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YES!” Alphys screamed as she had stars in her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>so frisk must be very evil because i killed a froggit and had to reset because of how bad i felt about it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. He is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>im going to reffer to frisk as the murder child from now on</span>
</p><p>
  <span>so chara how come you are always smiling</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"̷͓͇̓͂́̚T̴̹̳̯̟̮̪̭̥̰͇̤̄͐͊̾͘͜ͅh̷̨͔̦̻͙̩̪͇͇͙̾̎̈́͐̆̒̌̑̀̂̿͘̕͠ä̴̡͉̟́̃̍t̵͈̰̳͎͕̣͖̠̣̝̟̄̆̌͆̍͊̅̽̓͘̕͝'̸͓͈͖̻̪̦̱̻̏͂̌̒́̂̄͜͝s̸̟͑̾̇͑̄̓̈͛̐̈̕͘ ̷̡͎͈̱̣̭͓̜͚͈̗̻̹͌̇̊͐̄͝ͅͅf̴̫̂̄̋́̊̍̊̎͒͝u̸̻̱͉͈̰̳͇̺̥͚̣͓͙͑̈͜n̵̫̤̝̳̩͙̮̬͉͙̓̇̃n̵͙̼̳̼̝̞̼̯̳̝͗͂̈́̓̔̄͜͝y̶̡̛̥̘̯̭̠̜̝̳͉͗̈́̒͆̔̋͊̉̏̀͒͊͘̕͜.̷̰̯͈͗͛͛ ̸̢̫͈̣̖̮̲̺̾͑ͅA̶̗̝͔̯͗̈̅̓̒̋͗̏̀̈́̓͐͐̚͝ṅ̴̡͉̬̭̻̖̖͈̻͚̰̝̓͆̃͝ḑ̵̡̪̠͖̜͎̤͓̮̬͂̌̇̐̑ ̴̢̡̝̪͇̪̼̞̙͍̳̮̈́̈́̊̈́̅̂̐̕̕͜͜Ĩ̷͎̪̬͓͖̮̩̪̗̪͔̦͈̱͙̌̎̈́̓ ̴̢̹̦̘̹̞̖̞͙̖͔͊̓̉̂̏͛̉͂̉̕̚͝͝ͅś̵̡͚͚̖͎͔̭̳̦͕̳̮͉̜̻̏̏̚͠͝m̶̻̭̥͈̗̮͆͑̾̒͒̈́͂̀͊͑̀͜͝͠į̶̖̩͇̠̳͎̮̹̺͇̏̈̔l̴͉̱͇̦̺̘̠̬̰̟̝̜̺̤̇͐̔͒͝ͅe̷̢̢̼̦̣͔̙̲͙̯̘̊̊̓͐͌͒̄̈́̈́̕͠ ̷̨̲̯̖̝͚̹̔͐͝b̸̨̛͖̞̞̻͌́̌͒̐̅̄̚͠ͅę̵͖̹̬̄̃͊̃̕̕͝͝͝͠͝c̵̢̹͎͉̯̙̯̜̄̂ǎ̸̡̢̳̞̙̜͓͖̺̳̞͚̇̈́͊̈̈́͂͛̆̓̓̔̕ü̵͖̺̼̬͋̋̿̇̈͜͝s̴͈̿̄͗̎̇̓̃ë̶̝͖̥͔͍́͑ͅ ̴̨̪̻̙͓̻̻̰̜͓͋̄̊͆͘̚Į̸͕̺̥͍̦͙͉̞͎͘͜ ̵̡̬͙́̒̄͊ḧ̸̡̡͙̠̰̙̫͇́̐̇͋͒̍͆͛̋͊̐͠ͅã̷̛͍̓̐̽́͑̉̓̍̆̄͝͠v̵̨̢͔̝͉́̿̅͆̐̄̈́͌͂̇̈̆͝ẽ̴̘͇̀̆͗͆̎̓̽̏̎ ̷̳̙͈̯͍̮̎̃̌̋̾̑̇͌̒̓͛̉̉̽̇n̷̡̛͓̥̭̂̂̃̄̍̂̊͐͛͝o̴̡̡̭̰̓͗̅̓̄͗̈́͑̎̏͘̕͜͝͠ͅt̴̝̙̗̪̗͌̂͜ḩ̶̱͛̈̒̐̏į̴̞̖̈́̑̕n̷̥̮͖̻̟̫̥͈̖͐͗̓̐̀̒͌̑̚͜g̸͈̹̯̦̮̤̥̪̅̊ ̴̢̗̜̖̯͖̹̪͙͓̘̙̩̳̊̐̐ͅb̸͖͈̥̩̘̪͎͚͓͂̋̑͑̐̒͋͆̍͗͜ẻ̵͉̫̗̰̳͖̱̲͓̘̪̉̌̊̃̿̚ṭ̶̢̢͎̭̮̠͈̘̺̽͒͘̕̕ͅt̶̺̬̫͔̪̽͑̈́̓̏̚͝͝ͅẽ̶̢̢̗̠͕̳̘̝͔̻̘̲̈́̏͑̅̍ṛ̴͖͔͓͕͙̻̓͑͗̅̉̾̃͂̒̓̓͘͠͠ ̸̜̪͐͌̈́̌̔̌̈́̉̚͠ẗ̸̲̤͔̞̻̗̣̼̗̮͑̂͆͒͜ͅo̶̧̧̡̙̭͓͖̫̙̻͔͔̪͌̄̓̀̀̍̎͑̕̕ͅ ̸̙͖̖̣̼̙̭̹̪͕̱̍̌̐͌̄͗͘͝ḑ̷̡̥̺͖͍̲̅̇̀̅͛̏̉͐̿̽̈̚̚̚͜ǫ̶͈͉̠͕̪̪̞̞̰̤͇͕́͐̏̈͗̆̈́́̐̌̚.̵̢̳̬̝̜͕̘͔̟̱͖̱͔̪͍̄̌̍͂̇̈́̋̈́̈́͊̊͋͘ ̶̯̖̳̉̾͂̈́̑̋L̵̪̖̫̎̍́̃͘͘͝ȧ̵̮̥̺̱̱͍̽͌̍ṵ̷̧̹͓̦̬͓͉̜̳̏̓̊͊̂̽g̴͈̗͓͍͍̈́̆̈́̃͗̔̚͠h̴̢̭̯̝̠̬̼̻̑̋̾͆̒͑ ̷̛̹̣̦̀̀̿͗͊̓̀͘͘͝t̷̼͓͖̿̿̃̈̌͝ͅẖ̸̟̤̩̊́̅̓̆̌̒͒̑̔̚̕e̶͖̟̲̊͌̒̇͛̅́ ̵̯̬̤̎͗́̉̂͠p̶̱͕͎̠̯̠̮̣̝̱̟̼̰̋̐̑̐͜͜a̵̛̛̯͋̄͑́͂̀̍̾̈́̓̚͘͝i̵̢̡̧̙͍̬̞̜̪̩͈̫̮̬͗̒̆̇̒͐͒̄͝n̷̨̻͍̳̣̹͈̬̼̭̩͓̖̣̞̍̃͆̎͗͛̀̕͝ ̷̥̞͇̞̮̻͚̮͕̠̋͂̑͑͋̓̎̏̔̅̋́̆̑͜ä̵͈̞̪͓̠̙̗̠̣̦́̒͋̉͊̃̒̎̉̑͛̔̊͆w̶̧̢̭̲̜̰̦̱̓̈́͘͠͝ȃ̴̡͓̥̩̤̦̓͜y̴̨̨̛̬̦̣̖̥̳̰̗̖̮.̵͙̭͓̟̳͓̜̱̙̝͝"̷̡̬̭̜̣̮̭̣̮̻̞̳͕̻̊</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara said, their smile wavering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You know Frisk I think I figured something out about you. You do this because it makes you feel powerful, important. It makes you think, even if just for a little while longer, that your life has some bigger meaning than everything else, that you are somehow worthy of something. Let me make this clear, you are the most meaningless creature to ever be born. When this is all over no one will remember you, why would they want to? You will just be some little bleep in time that the world couldn't be bothered with. No one will ever miss you, no one will ever love you, you are not WORTH the energy. The best part, you did this to yourself. The moment you took up a weapon and spread a monsters dust was the moment your life became meaningless. The multiverse will be a better place when you are dead, buried, and forgotten. Give up, that is all you are good for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will never give up. I am a god, I am determined.” Frisk said, clutching their head in pain as Chara’s eyes glowed a bright red. And it sparked around them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sorry about that boys, Frisk got on my bad side. word of advice, don't get on my bad side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’d never get on a Creator’s bad side. You guys are scary.” Nightmare said, shrugging as he saw Geno walk through the ruins to Frisk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hey so Nightmare, I may have made Frisk thirst for my blood. Umm not sure if that will come in handy or get me killed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see.” Nightmare said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hey Asgore I would like to know more about tea. What is golden flower tea exactly?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Golden flower tea is just golden flowers used as tea leaves. The golden flowers are different from buttercups, which is something people seem to confuse.” Asgore said, he was clearly stressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hey Sans, boys, if I said I was befriending W.D. Gaster what would you think of that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can't, he's gone!” Killer said, clearly stressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You know Reaper, Error used to be Geno so you could always try him. ~evil grin~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe~.” Reaper purred, smirking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So frisk is there a reason you have such stiff movements? Is it hard to swing the knife when you know deep down you are nothing but a little stain on the timeline. A small pointless blip that will soon be erased. Oh poor little murderer can't keep up with the big bad skeletons? Are they too fast for you? aww is wittle frisky getting so mad at me? oh poor baby needs a bottle?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Frisk called out, falling to their knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisky gonna go cry to Mommy? Gonna go tell her how mean the big bad voice is being? oh wait, you stabbed her. that's right, I must have forgotten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SHUT UP!” Frisk screamed, crying as Chara watched, in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So let me guess, you hate Jerry more than most monsters because even with how gross he is he is STILL slightly better looking than you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“P-please, stop.” Frisk cried, holding their face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hey Frisk, how many times did you slip and fall into the ice? Be honest, we all know you are not exactly graceful. Honestly I am surprised you made it through hotland without falling into the lava half a dozen times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk was silent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare look </span>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/lgicPUq1XFDJxhT/status/1269630350981914624">
    <span>https://twitter.com/lgicPUq1XFDJxhT/status/1269630350981914624</span>
  </a>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s made that face before while eating cookies. It was shortly after I found him.” Nightmare chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why does this bay error look like he has a hit mark on his cheek? Nightmare I want blood! </span>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/UnaCokkie/status/869006522025730048/photo/1">
    <span>https://twitter.com/UnaCokkie/status/869006522025730048/photo/1</span>
  </a>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I could, there would be enough blood to fill a lake.” Nightmare said, gravely serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aww Frisk are you not doing so well? maybe if you ask real nice they will dunk you head first so it doesn't hurt as long. Then again they don't own you any mercy, now do they? dirty brother killer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk was still silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>sans how come you only use blue bones and not orange bones is it because you were feeling blue when you fought frisk </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ps get it ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get it.” Classic said, laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>chara so at the end of genocide route you call yourself a demon to freak out frisk right</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"̶̰̘̓Y̴̨̢̧̛̛̥͉̝̑̽͊̿̉͆̃̌̚͝͝ͅe̷̢̧̝̻̥͖̪̜͊̾͐͗̾̓̉̄̈́͌̚p̸̛̳̗̓͒̉̊̿͘͝"̶̘͖̰̝̄̀̑̔̈́̏̆͆̊͛͒̕</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>sans how do you know the expression of a person whose died twice or more</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s subtle. Shock, anger, it’s all there.” Classic said, sighing as he looked through a viewing portal that was behind Frisk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>alphys even after gaster fell into the core you didn't install railing to the core why?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who is Gaster?” Alphys asked, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>frisk how many times have you erased the effect of chara on the "game"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can do that?” Frisk said, breathing heavily as they saw Geno walk up to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>couldn't you just hard reset ps what are those things can i use any of these abilities to help the sanses</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t do a hard reset, or true reset as it’s called. Only the person with the reset button can. And you can only use powers or magic in the anti-void.” Classic said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>so if frisk never managed to kill everything what is the highest possible level they can get from the population of the underground</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably in the hundreds. New Home is very populated.” Classic said, watching them talk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Toriel asked and they saw the vague outline of a girl floating in the corner of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>error supposing you disappeared what would happen to the multiverse</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, the Creators would make too many AUs and the multiverse would collapse.” Error said, “And we do not want that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>frisk and chara how old are you two?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was eleven when I first fell down.” Frisk said, and Geno rattled more false information about the multiverse as Classic summoned a large club to knock Frisk out with.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"̵̧̺̞̺̖̼̬̟̠̮̱͔͙͖̂̋̿̅͊̑̎̓̇̒̏͌̋̚̚I̸̡̛̬̩̹̝̰̣͌̐̈́͌̉͗͛͊̔͛͠ ̵͈͕̭̱̽͆̒̐̇w̴̗̻̝͙̑̔̍͌́͒͝a̸͎̬̳̥̣̜̲͜͝s̸̭̻̲͓̜̦̜̍̔̽̑̌̀̓̚͜ ̷̛͚͓̼̘̭͖̳͎͙͔͓̓̑̾͒̀̄͜t̵̢̡̡̤͕͎̮͖̭̱̰̽̂̋̔͋͐̐͝e̵̡̨̡̮̲͔͎̣̜̝͙̺̭̐̉͑ͅn̶̢̬͚̤̖̠̣̹̲̐̍̚͜͜ͅ ̵̢͓̲̙͙̱̘͚̝̯̎̓̄̃͛w̷͇̲̋̎̄̒̔̉̋͝͝h̷̭̮̺͔͒̃̽́̀͐̕̚͠͠ę̵̧̡̧̘̮̙͍͇̜͔̮͎͙͉̿̅̾͐̈́̓͂͌͗n̸̨͍̜̦̘̳̬͓̪̥̼̂̕͜͝ ̵̖̘͇̰̥̳̞̾̐͌͂̋̾͌͆͋̂̕͘͝I̸̦̙̹̰͐̌̎ ̵̩́̊̈́͐̀́̅̓̔͛͜c̶̡̣̤̻͔͈̘̺̳̗̗̖͈͕̅͌̑̊̍̀̿̾͂̇̆̀͒͜o̴̢̨͚̮̪͖͓̓̊̊̀̈̂͊̾͜m̶͖̱̥̝͉͔͂̿̈́̕̕ͅm̵̩͙͈̣͎̂̾i̶̙͚̜̤̬̖̩͓̳̫̓̎͜͜t̴̢̙̩̪͙̭̻̰̠̙̟̤̅̅͊̾t̵̺͕͇͚̠̜̪͎͚̙͌ȩ̷͎̠͎̗͔̬̦̳̦̙͉͍͚͓́̇̆͋̔͋̇͛͗͘d̵̢̧̗̏̾́͝ͅ ̴̛̛̜̻͎̙̮͉̑̈́̇͌̐͛̂̽̚ͅş̸͖͓̺̗͎̼͙͉̩͙̄̓̀͑͒͆̍̌͐͜ự̴̢̧͔̫̊̑͂̓̑̀͝ỉ̸̻͉͙͎͓̂͐̑̑̆̑̐͐̉̇͘̚͘ͅc̸̣̦̤͕̈́͌͆̀̎͆͐̽͆́̈́̿̃̊̿i̵͔͕̖̻̱̹͇̼̹̪̥̦̣̻͖͊d̸̛̠̈́̒͐̊̎̍̌͜e̵̢̢̠̺͖͖̪̮͈̮̣̘̝̯̹̔́̒̀.̵̧̡̛͕̠̪͎͔͍͙͔̠̖͋̿͂͋̏̏͌̇̕̕"̶̢̙͈̙͔͍̞͕̹͉͖̥͇̍͂̀̿̄</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara said, being able to stand on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>frisk you must be bone tired of getting killed a skeleton of times heh ps sans do these puns tickle your funny bone?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up!” Frisk said, and Geno flinched at their shouting, and Sans knocked them out with a swift blow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes they do.” Sans said, de-summoning the club. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>sans can you teach me some skeleton puns my supply of them is bone dry</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Sans said, but as he was about to unleash his supply of bone-based puns, Papyrus came in through the same portal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not the time! We need to get them to Alphys’ lab quickly!” Papyrus called and the four of them fell through a portal and strapped Frisk to a table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>flowey i feel bad for you and chara you got your hopes and dreams crushed by humanity's cruelty and the sad fact that when you needed help nobody came</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Save your pity. I’m over it.” Flowey said, looking at Frisk as they were unconscious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>gaster what does being scattered across time and space feel like</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“☹✋😐☜ ✡⚐🕆’☼☜ ☜✞☜☼✡🕈☟☜☼☜📪 ✡⚐🕆 😐☠⚐🕈 🕈☟✌❄’💧 ☟✌🏱🏱☜☠✋☠☝ ☜✞☜☼✡🕈☟☜☼☜📪 ✡⚐🕆 👍✌☠ ☞☜☜☹ ❄☟☜ 🕈✋☠👎📪 ✋❄’💧 💧⚐☞❄ ✌☠👎 ☟✌☼👎 👌🕆❄ ✡⚐🕆 ✌☹💧⚐ ☞☜☜☹ ☠🕆💣👌 ✌☠👎 ☞☜☜☹ ☠⚐❄☟✋☠☝ ✌❄ ⚐☠👍☜📬” Gaster said, he sat down on the not-ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Frisky you really think you can find and kill me. If you somehow managed to get past the skelebros in your universe you would then need to fight even MORE of them, some with powers you couldn't even imagine. Then you would need to find a way to leave your own multiverse and come into our world, which right now is a bad time to visit, apparently the world is in chaos mode. You would then need to somehow locate me out of roughly 7 billion, and travel to where I am and with all the travel issues I doubt you would make it. If you somehow managed all of that do you really think I am just gonna LET you stab me? Kid I am pretty sure the boys would be vastly disappointed in me if I didn't at least try.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk stirred in their sleep, but they were pumped up with drugs to keep them asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream do you ever miss Ink, even if only for who you once thought he was?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do. I have nice memories with him, though I have no idea what is real or fake. What are covers for abuse or what are genuine.” Dream said, holding his head in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hey Blue, has Red taken you on any really nice dates?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh he has! He took me on a date in Outer!Tale, it’s a prime dating spot. He also took me to the surface once, it was so nice. But we haven’t gone back since, we don’t want to have an experience that no one else can have.” Blue said, smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red exactly how floofie is your hoodie? it looks so warm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s very floofie.” Red said, moaning as he snuggled into the fluff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>annoying dog can i donate to your shrine?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dog yips and barks with excitement as he wagged his tail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>sans can i get a hot cat</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure!” Classic said, “30g.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>papyrus when we finally kill frisk the murder child can i make puzzles with you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would love that human!” Papyrus said smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>sans can i buy some fried snow if it has to much sentimental value i could give you 30000000000000000 g for it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry pal. It’s just got too much sentimental value.” Classic said, winking as Alphys pricked Frisk’s soul, which was brought out with Sans’ blue magic, and began to drain the DT.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know if I missed anything!</p><p>I also changed up the format a bit because it was getting hard to write the chapters with the format, let me know if this is hard to read.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Almost There</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things are winding down...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Toriel, that figure is Chara, they are leeching off Frisk's determination. We can still save them they just have to stay determined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C-Chara…?” Toriel said, and Chara looked at their mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“̴̡͈̝̟̗͙̟͕̩̬̝̥̲̙͉̎̇̅̋̈̈́Ȉ̵̜͔̣̼̦̮̏͂̈́͆̔̊̂̈́͒̅̄͘͜͝ ̷̧̢̰̤̪͎͍̮̞͇͇̅̀̂̂̆̀̿̚̕l̸̞̯͇̲̟̩̠̹͂̈́̓͐̅̌͘̕͠ͅo̶͕̞̠̗͓̥̗̪̦̠͎̗̯̾͊͝v̴̖̲̮͉̥͕̪̺̯̭̾̇̒͊̊͆̅̐e̶̡͙͔̫̓̓ͅ ̵̛̺͕̘̄̔̿̽̉̂̇̆̈́̄̒y̶̧̰̹̳̮͎̼̻͆͊͌̓͜o̴̢̧̨͙̪̝̯̣̖̮̦̟̭̠̓͂̾͝u̵̻͚̪̼͖̼̾̾̃̚͘͠͝ͅ ̵̡̧̡͈̖̖̪̪̯̬̠̈̆̕̕m̶̨̛͎̼̩̔̄̎̄̔͐̈̉̊̃o̴̯̽͋̃̎̈́̓̿̒͝m̸̛̤̤͍̼͕̆̂̏͊͂̓͊̋̓̓̕͘͝.̷̢̢̦̪̥̬͙̙̗̻̥͔̰͋͐̐̌̒́̎̋̂̉͠”̵̢̛͉̜̹͎̞͌̾̽̾̇͌̾̏̌̔͝͝</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara said, small tears coming from their eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uhh guys did I break the murder child?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you did.” Sans said, looking at Frisk as they twitched slightly in their slumber. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans, Gaster told me you had a crush on ALL your old coworkers and used to not be as lazy. He also says he misses you all and you were good friends. Seriously Sans? A crush on EVERYONE? Player player.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO! I didn’t. It was more of a, uh, drunken arousal.” Sans said, and Alphys laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoever this Gaster guy is, he seems like he was pretty close to you. They said something about him falling into the CORE.” Alphys said, the stutter nowadays was not to break script.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s gone forever, sadly. But nothing can change that. I’ve tried to save him and failed.” Sans said, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The denial is strong with this one.” Papyrus joked and Sans glared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t even remember him!” Sans said and Papyrus laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I may not but that is something you do when you reach a level of intoxication.” Papyrus said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chara do not give up, and yes I do believe you deserve another chance. You WANT to be a better person, that on it's own makes you worth the risk. You are bright, brave, loving, and you understand that your actions have consequences. I believe in you plus you will have The Great Papyrus to guide you in the ways of being a good person, you can do this princess! Stay determined and fight on! with kindness of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“̸̡͍̻̟̩̮̦̻̟̼̚ͅR̷̛̛͉̩͕̼͓͉̘̹̎͑͑̄̌͝ͅȇ̴̛̘͓̱̖̖͇͔̻̙̥͙̞͍̋͛̋͗͆̒̀̆̐̎͝͝ͅă̶̢̨̠͈͍̻̦̪̝͍̞̼̞̘̒̚l̴͚͉̯͐̓̔̾͐͂̊͐̀̿̅̒̚̕l̴̛̪͂̆̉̈́̄̈́̈́̌͂̚ͅÿ̵̜̱̥̬̱̱̻̗̲͙́͝?̵̢̧̢͖̥̳̟̬̹̺̯͙͙͔̐̌̄̈́̓̽̄̿̚̚͝ͅ ̷̜͇̬̮͎͖̺͍̻͊̃̒̈́̈͗͗̋̀̚͜͝ͅͅY̷̠͕̱͓͔̟̻̌̍͆̽̕̚ͅơ̸͎̭̖̙̱͚͚̯͉̅͗͜u̶͕͊̈́̂̈͋̈́̑̎͑͆̉͠ ̸̰̬͉̘͆̅̄͗͐͋̚̕͠͝t̷̛͚̟͎̖͎͖̥͚͍͗̿̄̇̋̐̇͋̿̆̈́̒ĥ̴̳͖̯̜͖͙͈͍͉̠̭̂̾̅̄̈́͗͝ͅi̴̮̣̞̰̰̐͗̈͜͜n̵͙̣̮̉̏̈́͛̚͝ķ̸͔̜̝̣̯̖͛͒̋̊̈́ ̶̫͉̣̼̦́̒̑̄̃̊̈́͆͒̊̚͝ț̵͖͇̼̭̠̩̓͆̄̈́́͐́̀̃͑̚̕͜͝h̵͇̙̖̙̪͖͎̪̳̦̠̥̱̒̄̚͝ą̷̝̳̥̱͔̳̦̻͓̙͋̊̐́͆͒̐̈́̓ͅͅt̴̡͇͔͕͈̳̒ ̵̢̠̼̲̹̥̤̩̝̹̿́͋̾̀̆̓̊͝͠I̸͉͂̋̈́'̴͔̜̥͛͜m̷̨̢̟̩̖̫͆͋̋̒͆̃̑͒͌̽͝͠ ̸̦̆̈́͠w̷̧̪̘͙̺̙̭̍̈́o̶̢̡̭̯̞̥͍̞̹̙͓̳͂̈́͜r̴̢̳̲̣̥̟͓̱͚̺͛ț̴̳͚͙̫͙̱̺̯̟̝̝͂̍̋̄͑͋̓̍̀̽̓̉̅̚͜ḧ̸̦́͑̋̚ͅ ̸̨̬̱͇͍̪̲̠̘̦̫͔̱̼͛͌̉̌̋̕͘͝i̵͎̮̾͗̋͌̑̄̊̃̐̒̚̚ţ̴̰͉͓̞̞͍͚͈̪̗̰̈̒̋̅͐̐̊̇̈́͜͜͝͠͠?̴̯͉̮̮̖̺͖͉̱͐̎͜͠ ̶̫̪͚̘̘͔̪̳̩͂͑W̴̛͇͎̥̜͖̣̲̹̾̃͗̍͗̍̈́͒̔͒̚͜͝ę̵̨͎̲̗̙̪̣̼̲͍͔̫̤̒̍̄ͅl̸̳̲̙͇͙̆̂̒̋̃l̸̢̨̧̟̰͎͔̗̤̏͐̿̋̊͗͘͝͠͝͠,̵̨̡̨̛̮̭̼̜͖̮̗͓͇̈́̐̀̂̂͜ ̷̢̛̼̭͉͚̼̽̈́̎̇̍̍̿̓̓̀̕͘͝I̷̧̗̠͚̮̲͝ ̶̛͔̳̬̖̝̣̏̈̓͌̽̐̿̒̈́̈̚͘c̵͙͓̻̯̱͕͖̉̅̆ạ̸̘͔̻̥͓̮̥̄͐̎͆̿̉͋̄̑͆̀̅̈́͑͝ń̷̰͋́͝ͅ'̵̧͉͕̼̜̖̮̘͔͔̝̱̱̪̊̆͐̆͗̉̎̂̌̉̕ͅt̴̛̯̺̦̜͇̗̤̩̺̙͓̙͚̻̻͗͊̉̏͆͘ ̵̡̛̳̥̞͇̳͖͌͑͒̽̾̔̏̚̚̚̚͜l̷̼̥̹͐́͆͝ě̴̡̪͚̲̓͋̀͒̏͋̍̚̕͝ͅţ̶̢̜̤̘̰̹͉͓̟̪̭̥̞͆̿̋̿̋̂͋̕ ̷̼͎̰̟̻͖͍̭͙͍̄͗̈́̆́̽̏̇̅̚͝m̷̟̉̓̋̐̅͛̿̌͐͌̄͊̆͘͝o̷̞̭͑̓̊̃̽͘͠ͅm̵̞̱̥͓̪̃͋ ̶̭͋͌̇̈́͂͛̍̅͋̒̿̊̕a̷̳̗̦̹̩͕͔͚̞̥͊͑n̸̛̜̻͖̥̬̱͗͛́͆̿̅̃ḋ̷̛̫̩̭͓̤͇͕̠͓̝̝̩̰͊̔̽̿͌́̇̊͐̇̚͜ ̴̭̞͓̟̬̍̄̈́̅̽͐͌̈́͂̔͠ď̶̹̞̯̜͉̈́̒̿͊͠a̴̺̼̩̩̯̟̪̝̰͌̒͗̅̐́͝ͅd̶̹͉͓̘͂̒̉̉͗͑̏͛̔̃̄̂͒͝ ̸̧̛̜̻̗̭̜̦̯̹͔̝̅̈́̈́̓̀̄͛̕͜͝ḑ̷̰͖̫̜̝̮̈́̍̀͝o̴̢̧̘̹͔̥̺̝̰̺̩̫̜̒̈́̄̄͐̃̎͐̎̓̈́͒w̷͇̙̉̀̾̒̽̀͗͘̕ṅ̴̨̨̟̞͙̖̥̮̄͗̌̉͆̐͘͜͝.̶̛̬̯̳͑̀͗ ̴̢̛̱͇̞̗̺̫͚̥͚̙̠̠̞̳̉̉̈́̇͗̊̂A̴̢͖̱͝n̷̰̺̱͔̜̈̏̚͠ḑ̵̨̼̳̙͍̉̈́̄́ͅ ̵̼͔̼͕̦̘̗̟͖͉͚͐͛̏̇̌̏́̄͋͂̏͐̉I̵͕͔͇̰̙͗̋̉̔͌͐̈́̎̚ ̶̧̤̬̺͉̮͕̳̊̒̃̊̽̄̈́̑̂͝ͅg̶̣̦̝͓͉̠̟̩̹͒͒̿ͅu̶̝̠͌͌̈́̊̅́̽͂͝͠͝͝ẽ̸̟͓̹͖̞͉̜͓̻̙̃͐̐̈̈̕s̸̡̰͎̤̣͎͖̟̣̩͎̺͕̍̿̓͛͂͋͌̽̐̕̚͜ŝ̷̨̟̞̕ ̵̹͚̼̥͉̯͇̘̝̟̹̹̈͆̿̈́̋̈́̉̈́͌̂͒̈́̚ͅF̵͉̟͕̐l̴͇͉̦̓͌̈́̾̐͊ȏ̷̹̘̬̼̬͍̫̺̭̗͓͇͉̊w̸͔͙͙̩͍̱̋̐͜ͅͅȩ̷̡̭͇̩͙͍̮̙̰̺͋̈́̓͛̆̿̄̾͠ÿ̷̘̗̞̝̖̩̺̳̻̣͈̅̉̿̽̐̒̒͘ ̷̨̤̳̲̥͔͓͗̇͊̒̊́̆̆̋̌̉̅̐̕͜ͅṯ̸̼̻̻̗͚̩̣̐͋͜o̷̢̨͈̫̬͈̩̖̖̯̞͍̠̙͙͐̒͐̊̃̿͋̆͋̋͘͘o̵̱̜̦̼̼̠͈̭͖̗̓̒,̵͎̝̫̱͓͚͎̣̎̋͗̃̔̈̏͊͆͜͝ ̴̛͖͎̟̣͚̜̱͉̘̗̖̰̠͒̒̿͂̒͊͒͝ŝ̶̢͍͉̪̫̑̈͒̆̆͆̌̈́̓̕͝t̴͖̜͎̓͂͜ű̴͍̜͙̯̐͋̾̾̏̎͋͝p̷̨̯̰̯̟̥͓̣̘͍͊͐̂̐̽͌̚͜͝͝i̸̡̡̢̙͔̹̙̳̭̍̈̋̃̿̓̂̈́̏͋̚̕͜͝͝d̵̡̡̖̙̺͓͎͈̺̰̲̮͎̯͛͜ ̷̳̩́̾ͅț̷̖̯̟̲͖̝̘̭̟́ͅş̵̧̡̨̦̤̠̲̠̬̹͓̫̐̽́̾̏̎̄̈́͋͜͝u̵͔͙̩͍̩͍̤͙̾n̸͎̼̮̖̲̏̽̈́͋̃̃̈́́͑͌̕ḑ̸̧̨̛̝̻̥̲̭̞̪̙͉̤̠̰̇̈́͌̈́͂̃̄̇̃ȩ̴̨̛͖͔̙̭̣̩̠͖̻̗͍̠̯̃̋̅̄̊͛̚͠͠ṟ̵̡͕̬̺̩̥̳̪͓̇̎͝ẻ̶̖͒̓̾̿͑̿͝.̴͚̈̂͐̋̉̍̆”̶̛̯̌̒͗͗̃̎̄̊̄̀͌̃</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara said, their breathing picking up as they smiled slightly and let their eyes spark red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh Geno don't worry, Yandere Reaper is usually after Error not you.... Error on the other hand may need to worry…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just don’t do anything and we’ll be good.” Error said, shuddering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hey guys can I be honest, I don't know why you had a problem with Gaster's blackmail folder, I can't wait to see more of it. ~Evil smirk~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO! He’s gone! You can’t see that folder!” Sans said and Papyrus and Alphys laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell us everything.” Papyrus said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ok Nightmare, I admit to roasting the Frisk but you gotta admit you enjoyed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did.” Nightmare laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Sans, what will you do with all that DT? I can think of a little ghost girl that could use a boost, maybe?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re taking enough out to keep Frisk from resetting and we’ll let Chara leech and slowly let Chara leech and leech Frisk’s DT until Frisk dies. And we can see a small silhouette getting more and more opaque as time goes on.” Sans said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chara Doctor Gaster still believes in you too. He said you were kind and wonderful, come on kid believe in yourself and uhh your mom is watching you…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"̷͔̲̫͈̲̤͍̭̝̗͎̖͎̝̚ͅI̴̢̪͈͂̇̌ ̷̫̪̹͕̤͑̏̎͘k̶̤͖̫͓̯͍͕͖̘͆͊̈́̍̄͗̇͒̓̑̄̚͝ņ̷̬̭̻̳̲͇̦̦̩̖̘̅̍̐̀̑̈́͊̐̓̾͜͜͝͝o̵̧̢̫͕̖͎̥̺̖̹̲͎͉͕̐͒̌͘͜͠w̵̡̗̌͛͊̓̈̂̿̎͒͠͠ ̸̢̦̣̪̯̗̝̫̫̮̬̭̙̬͑̈̽͘ş̶̙͕̖͍̮̳̹͒ḩ̷̛̤̰̲̯͕̹͖̲͚͙̊̋́͐͋̈́͒̃̍̔̿͘̕e̴̡̢͚̫̻̯̰͕̺̫̎̐͂̎̀͊̌̑͋̓̔̔ ̶̛̱̬͚͓̮̘͚͓̽̔̆̑̓̃̚s̴̡͕̟̲͕̤͉̜͚̬̹͚̰̹͍̿̈́̽͒̊̌͌͊͐̕̕͘ä̵̪́̿̂̓̎̄̑́͒̊͛͛͆͠͝w̷̡̭̗̯̜̱̤̖̜̹̻͚͍̠̅̅͌̄͐̋̍̇̕͘̚͜ ̵̨̭̲̖̭̭̳͓̜͎̰̝̌̂̂̓̋̎m̷̡̰̻͎̯̠͔͈̺̑͆ͅẽ̸̢̫̟̣̺͕̥̩̥̥͋́̋̌̊.̴̰̭͛͛̀̍̐ͅ ̶̳̥͈̺̫̯̱͉͇̭̙̤̯̗͐̌ͅĀ̵̛̳̭͔̅͛̌͂̇̓́ṋ̸͉͉͑͌̿̓̑̕d̶̢͚͕̝͓̼̤̻͙͛̇̾̔̌ ̸̢̛̩͓͉̥̥̥̑̓̋̍̈͒̓̍̒̒̚͠ͅw̴̖͈̫̮̔̄̈́̕ͅh̵̨̢̛̼͍̤̬̞̝̾̀̾̓̈͐̕ǫ̴̛̛͔̱̌̈́̒̓̿̄̓͋̈͘ ̴̧̛̐͝ì̸̧̠͉̰̠͓͇͘s̴͉̑̃̍ ̵͚͎̞͈̮͎̫̞̦̦͂̽̃̔̋̄͂G̷̣̖͖͈̥̞͉̟̹̝̯͋̈́͋̌̓͗͒̉́̿͝ą̶̧̨͕͉̻̥̲̠̟̞̭̺̼̓̍̈́͌͗̒͝͠͝ș̶̡̥͔̥̰͈̱̳̮̏̏t̵̛̹͒̀̔̈́̆̀̾̌̏̈́̓͂̾e̴̡͈̬̓͒̆̓͋̓̓͒̅̄̇̄͘ŗ̷̛̛̝̩̦͚͈̤͇̫̙̹͎̝̑̊̀̏̽̏̀̋̾͐̾͠͝?̶̺̥̤͉̪͗̔̇̄̐̎̽̅̽͘͠͝͠"̶̧̺̘̫̦̗̱̼͍͓̟͋̀̔̾̇̚</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara asked, energy crackling around their body as they touched the ground. Frisk also grew paler as Chara watched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So operation princess rescue? Come on guys who is with me?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Papyrus said, “I want to meet the princess! She seems so nice and kind!” Papyrus said, and Chara held their hand over their mouth and smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh boys, your denial is cute. Gaster and I have been having nice chats. You are right he is a goof and I love it. He says I show many of the traits, you guys agree?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is a goof. And you do show many of the soul traits.” Killer said, shrugging as the others nodded.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asgore, Toriel, a friend wanted me to say a kind stranger wishes you well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok?” Toriel said, and Asgore was just as confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boys I promise I wouldn't lie about this, Gaster is out there he is just not entirely in one piece. Hope springs eternal is all I am saying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He can’t be out there! We failed to save him, he can’t be!” Horror cried out and he leaned on Nightmare’s shoulder as he was held close. The other soon followed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare could you let Outer take Error on a proper date? Please?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Depends on what Outer and Error say. And where, and when, and how long it would last, and who else would be there.” Nightmare said and he continued to ramble as the Dark Sanses laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Would the Dark Sanses back off for one night so sweet little Error can go on a date? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As Nightmare said, it depends on a lot of factors.” Dust said, snuggling up against Nightmare as he dozed off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Come on guys I don't think Outer would tick off a creator by hurting my favorite Sans. Would you Outer?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t. Everyone knows what happened to Error.” Outer said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guys is this at all accurate to how Error feels about himself?</span>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AtxQxf8RNqE">
    <span>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AtxQxf8RNqE</span>
  </a>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take out Ink and make it much more self-deprecating and you have him.” Nightmare said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>so everyone now that you know what the dark sanses are really like how dumb do you feel about you know trying to kill them?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We all feel really dumb. Though since we literally had no choice, we don’t feel as bad as he would have if we weren’t all brainwashed yes-men.” Blue said, “Though Dream is harder on himself that’s to be expected. He was Ink’s right hand, he feels more responsibility for what happened. No matter how illogical his sense of guilt is.” Blue finished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Killer how do you feel finally getting one over on the brat?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel awesome.” Killer said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hey Geno how do you feel about Error having been Geno before?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel weird. I mean, Classic had to deal with this feeling. That he’s not the original ‘him’ technically and now I guess I can relate. It doesn’t really change much, he doesn’t remember anything, but it does give me something to chew on.” Outer said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>alphys if the elevator in the true lab leads to new home why didnt you give frisk a ride on it to new home if they are on a neutral/pacifst run not that it matters now</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never thought about it. And I didn’t want to let them into the lab, I didn’t want them to see what was down there.” Alphys said, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>so i dont think frisk was very determined nearing the end of the fight i dont think they were as tough and as emotionless that they wanted people to believe ps i would try to taunt them but you know they are kinda dead</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That fight is something we will scrutinize for days. Frisk’s breakdown, Chara coming back,” Sans gestured to the ghostly figure that Papyrus was attempting to hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Papy̴r̴u̷s̸!̸ ̷Y̷o̴u̸ ̵c̴a̶n̸’̷t̸ hear me!” Chara exclaimed, laughing as Papyrus continued to talk to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So out of all the Sanses why did Reaper not ask more questions? I mean if anyone should understand being the darker side of the balance it should be Death. You can't have life without death, positivity without negativity, creation without destruction. Did Ink have to use more mind control on him or is he just that stubborn and kinda dumb....</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sci looked at my code, which thanks to Maxie we were able to see, and saw that I did require more power to control, but not by much. Ink had no problem keeping me under control.” Reaper said. “And honestly, I remember asking questions, but I just never followed up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>flowey so you can make unavoidable attacks why didn't you kill the human just after ruins</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’d reset.” Flowey said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare could you write a parenting book?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For parenting traumatized adults with stunted or regressed emotional growth maybe. My skills are very specialized.” Nightmare said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hey Gaster, given your presence in the multiverse do you have any ideas on where we should start looking for Ink's missing soul pieces?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“💧︎︎✌︎︎👎︎︎☹︎︎✡︎︎ ☠︎︎⚐︎︎📬︎︎ ✋︎︎☠︎︎😐︎ ✋︎︎💧︎︎ ✌︎︎☠︎︎ ☜︎︎☠︎︎✋︎︎☝︎︎💣︎︎✌︎︎ ⚐︎︎☞︎︎ ❄︎︎☟︎︎☜︎︎ ☹︎︎✋︎︎😐︎︎☜︎︎💧︎︎ ⚐︎︎☞︎︎ 🕈︎︎☟︎︎✋︎︎👍︎︎☟︎︎ ✋︎︎ ☟︎︎✌︎︎✞︎︎☜︎︎ ☠︎︎☜︎︎✞︎︎☜︎︎☼︎︎ 💧︎︎☜︎︎☜︎︎☠︎︎📬︎︎” Gaster said, sighing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You know thinking more on it Yandere Error would have a real easy time kidnapping people and well keeping them He has built in strings and not many people can enter or leave the anti void like he can. I may write something later.... unrelated maybe.....</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just keep that away from us, and we’ll be good.” Nightmare said, and Outer nodded, fearing for what may happen based on the series of questions he was asked.. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hey Horror, you gonna make a victory feast? Show the rest of the multiverse who the head chef is?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” Horror said, smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hey Toriel how is the whole Chara still being here thing going? I want to make it a permanent thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As do I. I just can’t believe it.” She said, crying from joy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So blue how are you gonna handle the black issue?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Depends on what he does. Too many variables are at play right now to make an appropriate plan to action.” Blue said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>fresh I found a thing and need you to weigh in.</span>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://thenoblescosplay.tumblr.com/post/160753976362/fangirlstephie-diamondruff-i-drew-this-after">
    <span>https://thenoblescosplay.tumblr.com/post/160753976362/fangirlstephie-diamondruff-i-drew-this-after</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is hilarious.” Fresh said, laughing. “Seriously, Maxie needs to get on that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So how is the barrier getting taken down now? I would offer you my soul but I don't know how that would even work considering I am a kinda a sky voice who roasted a child till they cry. Granted they were an evil child but I still feel weird about it. Not regretful, just weird.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Error has many souls in the anti-void, he’s been cleaning out what he can but he still has barely made a dent. One of the kids offered to help us so Flowey will break the barrier.” Classic said, “And before you question what will happen, we have more raw power than that and Dream and Nightmare can easily take him down, plus, we’d have Asriel back-ish so we aren’t too worried.” Classic said, “Or maybe we’re just so happy and excited we’re getting reckless. Maybe all of the above.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it's knife to see frisk out of control</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It sure is. Good pun.” Classic said and Papyrus groaned as Chara laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like them Papyrus. Don’t lie.” Chara said and Papyrus shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not.” He said, crossing his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Horror where do you get all your cooking ingredients?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where do you think?” Horror said, chuckling as Nightmare rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. Eating his cooking will not result in any acts of unintentional cannibalism.” Nightmare said. “I think.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>asgore so even though your AU monsters are gonna live on the surface be careful i don't think some humans will accept you. they don't even accept other humans because of the color of their skin</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We know that acceptance will be a hard fight. But just as there are humans who are closed minded, there are ones who are open-minded and willing to accept us.” Asgore said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sadly Mega is right, color of skin, what you believe, what size you are, even just who you love. Humans judge for everything. Please be careful guys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will be. We’ve come too far to not be.” Asgore said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flowey you must be feeling something is with the whole Frisk being taken down and Chara not being completely gone thing. I know I know, no soul=no emotions but come on, you know what I mean. Do you have any thoughts to share with the class my little blossoming friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, well, I want to see what’s going to happen. I’m going to the surface and I’ll never be going back to the Underground via reset, so many new things will happen and I’ll have Chara back. So, I guess that things are looking up?” Flowey said, shrugging as he hid a large smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>so sanses when are you gonna leave this au and go hunting for soul pieces</span>
</p><p>
  <span>anyone have any ideas where to start looking</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope!” Dream said, sighing as he rested against the couch.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The the next chapter should be the end of this arc. Then we can get into what I will call "The Dream arc"</p><p>I'm looking forward to the future.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. End.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The end of the 1st arc.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please put your questions/asks in the latest chapter, I do sometimes (more than that actually) forget to check where you comment so please, if I do respond to a comment that is not in the latest chapter please understand that it may not appear in the next chapter.</p><p>Also Black is short for Blackberry, I will change it to Razz for Raspberry if using the term Black is, understandably and reasonably, offensive or making you uncomfortable. We are all humans and should be treated equally regardless of gender, skin color, religion, or sexual orientation. </p><p>#Blacklivesmatter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chara I am so happy, look at you. You are an amazing kid with so many people who can't wait to meet you, and a loving family that is so happy to have you back. Let me guess you want pie as your first food now that you are coming back?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do! Though a side of chocolate would be nice.” Chara said, licking her lips as her form was barely flickering and Alphys began to give small drops back to Frisk to stabilize Chara more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ok Sans boys Gaster said the core is the best place to roast a hotdog? That is my proof and I am extremely confused?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He really is still out there.” Classic said, covering his mouth with his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sans? What does the voice mean? Wow that sounds weird.” Papyrus said, and Classic sighed as Chara walked over, their form now stabilized. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gaster and I built the CORE, the first use of the CORE was to make hotdogs and hotcats, with the heat radiating off of it. It was a secret we shared for a while, it made the best food and everyone loved them.” Classic said, small tears in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sans, are you ok?” Chara asked, giving him a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am. We were pretty close, he was silly and clumsy, but he always had a regal and dignified demeanor. He had a nose for gossip and could find any secret and get any piece of evidence for anything no matter what. He had a large folder on everyone ranging from likes to deep dark secrets.” Classic said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow. He sounds interesting.” Chara said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare, a parenting book to help people trying to help damaged and broken adults sounds great. If anyone could help those who the rest of the world gave up on it is you!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. It would be a fun thing to do.” Nightmare whispered, trying not to disturb his sleeping boys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hmm you know I do wonder how the first multiverse died? I would not be surprised if XGaster was involved since part of his story is Ink befriending him and showing him the multiverse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ink was the only survivor of the first multiverse, and the Creators told us that it was as old as this one but never had a destroyer and imploded. So we do suspect foul play, but the XGaster here was killed. Ink made that change so maybe he was originally the cause.” Dream said, shrugging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Red, Blue... you guys thinking about marriage yet?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO!” Red and Blue screamed, both blushing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you imagine what everyone else would say? Paps is already weirded out by me dating another </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I mean he’s supportive and nice about it but he definitely thinks its’ weird. I can’t imagine the reaction our friends would have if we tied the knot.” Blue said, holding his face in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If anyone I knew found out I married at all, well, they’d be a target. Even more so than Blue already is, he’s so nice, but he’s my boyfriend and a glitch, sure he’s even stronger but he has some weaknesses he didn’t have to worry about before.” Red said, sighing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I mean if you get married Horror could make the cake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least the cake would be good. Horror is a really good cook.” Blue said, “I’ve been taking lessons from him since I never actually learned how to properly cook anything other than charred garbage.” Blue said, smiling at the thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hey red, i'm just gonna leave this here. </span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6YB6pmK5A9U">
    <span>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6YB6pmK5A9U</span>
  </a>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Red said, eyes dark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So I think it is only fair I prepare you for humanity. </span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AF_nfazQaek">
    <span>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AF_nfazQaek</span>
  </a>
  <span> so thoughts guys?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like their sense of humor.” Classic said and Chara laughed. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The pair of people responsible for my existence would have used that.” Chara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Odd way of saying your human parents-” Classic said but was interrupted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are not and never were my parents.” Chara said, eyes getting wide as they glared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>oh skeletons watch this </span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lhsMcNG-KUM">
    <span>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lhsMcNG-KUM</span>
  </a>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys make really good music.” Classic said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, Chara... Given that has been established that you, at some point, did begin enjoying the EXP, the LV...Was there ever a point where you decided to get it yourself? Bypass the middlemen of Frisk...And if so, well...Have you ever wondered how much EXP Frisk themselves are worth? After all, with you coming back and being a DT soul as well, you could quite possibly get that LV for yourself. With a bonus side dish of retribution, of course</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have thought about it. Revenge sounds so nice, but, I may like the rush of adrenaline LV gives you, I know it’s wrong and I don’t want to damage myself anymore than I already have.” Chara said, and Papyrus led Toriel and Asgore into the lab and they saw Chara. Flowey was there too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chara...” Toriel said as she embraced her daughter and cried, Asgore joining in as Flowey looked, almost, happily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So at the wedding will one of you be in a dress while the other is in a suit, both in suits, or my personal favorite both in a dress?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would prefer for us both to be in suits. Dresses are pretty and I have worn some, but I would prefer a suit. I just like them more.” Blue siad, and Razz fumed behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suit. I will not be caught in a dress. I have pride and dignity.” Red said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who would the maid of honor be? Stretch?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We aren’t getting married yet!” Blue said, and Razz continued to fume. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hey Fresh, how did you join Nightmare's gang anyway? just curious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They were attacking an AU I was in and I watched them in fear. But I was also intrigued. So I followed them to their base, like the stupid kid I was. They kicked me out when they saw me but I, having long figured out how to travel universes, popped up wherever they were and followed them. And I didn’t even need to look for them half the time, they found me. Eventually I was seen as a member of their gang because I was always with them and I stuck around. It’s been this way ever since.” Fresh said, smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error and Cross now have another chocolate lover to eat chocolate with. Chara also likes chocolate and I am sure would love them both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As long as they don’t steal my chocolate I’m good.” Error said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There won’t be enough chocolate to handle a trio of chocolate lovers.” Cross said, smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hey is Core Frisk in this multiverse?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope. I think they were around for the previous one but we don’t have one here. When we learned about their purpose and role in the multiverses they are a part of, I was shocked we got close to unity.” Dream said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asgore how are you feeling having your little girl back?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s amazing!” Asgore said as he held Chara in his arms and cried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So who all is gonna be helping Dream with the soul search?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Alt here is going to help, but I don’t think anyone else will. Ink is someone everyone wants to forget and move on from eventually.” Dream said, shaking slightly. “But I can’t. I was a willing pawn in his games, I can’t move on.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed!</p><p>Angst will come in 7 days time, beware.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Dream Arc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Dream arc begins...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>KikiTheSapphireKitsune - Archive of Our Own - 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dream turned and struggled in his bed, the fluffy blankets long cast aside. As he shifted and squirmed, the small wooden bed creaked and gave as the wind pounded on the small window in Dream’s room. His soul let off a small and faint golden glow, the only light in the room. Sweat dripped off Dream’s skull as he shivered and trembled, pulling at his pillow and holding it tight, like a lifeline. Breathing heavily and rapidly, the guardian had small tears fall down his face as his nightmare harassed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream was back in the Doodlesphere, the old Doodlesphere. They had their base remodeled and moved to a completely different location, it was hard for everyone but especially Dream to be in the base. The guardian of positivity couldn’t even sleep, no matter what they tried whether it be legal or not, and had horrific flashbacks, panic attacks, and dissociation issues while he was in the house. And in his own room and Ink’s was where it was the worst. He should have been scared, scared shitless and yet, he wasn’t. He didn’t even remember why he should be, it was normal to dream Dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nightmare truly began when Ink made his appearance. Dream, in the real world began to cry and scream silently but in the dream world, he was happy and gave his former abuser a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ink! How are you?” Dream said, and Ink smiled as he giggled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Ink said and Dream was transported, dream logic, to their bedroom. Dream felt Ink caress his bones and hold him tightly, making Dream blush. He murmured a soft and faint ‘No’ but it fell on deaf ears as he was forced onto his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the dream went on, Dream grew more and more restless, and as the dream came to it’s climax, Dream’s eyes snapped open and he gasped. He sat up and held his hands to his head, as he sobbed. His bones were hot and feeling sticky as he got up and felt around his small room as he collapsed into the bathroom. He tried to make his way to the sink, but he was barely able to lift himself off the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream sobbed on the ground and tried to stop himself from throwing up. The world spun and he felt like he was floating for hours as he tried to calm down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re good. You’re good. He’s gone. You don’t have to worry.” Dream said, rocking himself back and forth and trying to breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In for 4,” Dream said, counting slowly. “Hold for 7,” Dream continued, “Out for 8.” Dream finished as he exhaled. He repeated the breathing for a few minutes until he calmed down and the world stopped spinning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are safe.” Dream said, and he managed to stand up and look in the mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was disheveled and exhausted, but he was doing better than last time. His last nightmare and panic attack was a few months ago, and someone had to help Dream calm down. Dream had been going to therapy for a long time, since they started reworking Ink’s old system and way of running the multiverse. It wasn’t until a year after Ink’s defeat that the old house was torn down, and they had managed to make an illusion copy for Dream’s exposure therapy. Though the hardest part was figuring out Dream’s sense of guilt and blame for his trauma. He was better, but not by much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Nightmare isn't going to help his twin out? Make sure Ink is really gone or whatever excuse he needs to give himself? What if something goes wrong and you guys have no backup?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t told anyone about the idea yet.” Dream said, breathing steadily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m scared of what they’re going to say, they’ll think I’m crazy, or they’ll accuse me of being a brainwashed puppet trying to bring back it’s ‘master’ and lock me away.” Dream said, laughing a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes Sans, Gaster is out there. Sadly I can't help yet. Maybe someday but right now all I can do with Gaster is a friendly conversation. Anything you wanna ask him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How has he been? Has he met anyone or seen anything new?” Classic asked, still awake as he watched the stars late at night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error worked with a pacifistic human to break the barrier a few days ago, courtesy of Flowey, and they’re waiting for some humans to hike their way up and see what happened. It was quite the flash of light, some elderly monsters going temporarily blind from the flash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sans! I thought I’d find you here!” Papyrus called out, walking out of the mouth of the cave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey bro. What’re you doing here?” Classic asked and Papyrus sat down next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looking for you.” Papyrus said, looking at the stars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What time is it?” Classic asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“3 o’clock. In the morning.” Papyrus said, and Classic laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve gone from sleeping hard to hardly sleeping.” Classic said, and Papyrus snickered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you have. You know, I’d never think I’d ever say this, but remember to sleep.” Papyrus said and the brothers laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>✂︎✡︎□︎◆︎ ♋︎♍︎⧫︎◆︎♋︎●︎●︎⍓︎ ♒︎♋︎❖︎♏︎ ⬧︎♋︎♓︎♎︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ♌︎♏︎♐︎□︎❒︎♏︎📬︎ ✋︎⧫︎ ⬥︎♋︎⬧︎ ❑︎◆︎♓︎⧫︎♏︎ ♒︎♓︎●︎♋︎❒︎♓︎□︎◆︎⬧︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♒︎♏︎♋︎❒︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ●︎♏︎♍︎⧫︎◆︎❒︎♏︎📬︎✂︎ Gaster said laughing as he watched the two laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Fresh, where did you come from in this multiverse?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“UnderFresh. It was a pretty rad AU, but I didn’t have a good life, so I’m glad that I left it. I didn’t have a Paps.” Fresh said, sighing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hey Geno, is Reaper really bothering you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. We don’t really interact much. And yes, we know you ship us.” Geno said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In Underswap, Razz was making a large near-death trap for Blue to ‘accidentally’ walk into. It was similar to the ‘The Gauntlet of Deadly Terror</span>
  <span>TM</span>
  <span>’ but it was much more dangerous and hidden away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will save him and he will love me! Mwahahaha!” Razz said and ran off to hide in the trees while he waited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Portals to other universes were more accessible now so Razz had one he could use to hope between his world and Underswap. This way he could watch out for his senpai and not be suspicious. The trap was also on Blue’s sentry route so he would have to walk into it, no matter what. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the 2nd arc, but the Love triangle-ish side plot will be prevalent.</p><p>Sorry that this was published so late into the day</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Dream Arc Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things get going.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>KikiTheSapphireKitsune - Archive of Our Own - 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 16th, 17th<br/>Bismarckingit - Archive of Our Own - 18th<br/>KikiTheSapphireKitsune - Archive of Our Own - 19st, 20th, 21st<br/>Megalovaniaintensifies - Archive of Our Own - 22nd<br/>KikiTheSapphireKitsune - Archive of Our Own - 23rd<br/>Megalovaniaintensifies - Archive of Our Own - 24th<br/>KikiTheSapphireKitsune - Archive of Our Own - 25th, 26th, 27th, 28th, 29th<br/>Megalovaniaintensifies - Archive of Our Own - 30th<br/>KikiTheSapphireKitsune - Archive of Our Own - 31st, 32th, 33th, 34th, 35th, 36th, 37th, 38th, 39th, 40th, 41st, 42nd, 43rd, 44th</p><p>Let me know if the numbering is off.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nightmare your brother just had an Ink related nightmare and may need your help. He also had a panic attack when he woke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s too early for this.” Nightmare said, rubbing his eye as he got out of bed and threw on his clothes lazily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened a portal to the Doodlesphere and saw his brother on the couch, he was laying on his side and rubbing his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey brother. Are you doing better?” Nightmare asked, sitting next to Dream and helping him sit upright. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he raped me in this one.” Dream said, shaking a bit and Nightmare held him close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream would you like a hug? I think you may be surprised if you ask for help. Either way you have me tagging along as best I can.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I would like a hug.” Dream said as he felt the hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are they talking about?” Nightmare asked and Dream stuttered his response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-Nothing!!” Dream said and Nightmare was in no way convinced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paps, Gaster actually says you have said that before. The lecture was hilarious. I think it is sweet how much you both care for each other. Best wholesome brothers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Interesting. Well, Sans was very much active during his career as a scientist.” Papyrus said, “I’m not surprised I’ve said that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we do.” Classic said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue, Red, and Stretch heads up, Razz set a very dangerous trap along Blue's patrol route. Also he referred to Blue as his senpai so he has gone full yandere. Are you sure this is Razz and the Yanberry didn't come back and take the real Razz's place?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Around the time that the two actually woke up, they heard the warning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no.” Blue said, “Yan-me was more obsessed with Red and replacing me, so I doubt that, but I am not in the mood to deal with another yandere.” Blue said, yawning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is permission to dust him in its finest form my dear.” Red said, smirking as he got dressed and gave a wicked grin to the mirror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welp, this is not going to end well.” Stretch said, lighting a cigarette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Also has anyone seen Razz's brother lately? Wouldn't he be the person to go to if the tiny tyrant is acting strange?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Implying we can have a conversation with him.” Dream said, yawning as he looked at the paperwork he needed to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t seen or heard from him in ages, we asked Razz about it but he never got around to actually answering our questions..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geno I am on board with most ships. Not my fault you all look cute together, it is your little round faces, bunch of adorkable skelebros.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not cute.” Geno said, huffing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh Sans, I'm glad you can stargaze now. It is always a nice thing to do, and no better place than the mountains. Less light pollution.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m glad too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans, Gaster said he hasn't seen or done much but there is a swap him who must be protected at all costs and they see each other quite a bit. Swap Gaster.... Must hug!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not surprised, though as per usual with Underswap, looks can be deceiving.” Classic said, exhaling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guys I am not the only one who thinks you are all cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fKZFX5dUSSM">
    <span>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fKZFX5dUSSM</span>
  </a>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are not cute!” Geno pouted, a small cyan blush appearing on his skull.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretch tell me about your Gaster!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t remember him much, but I remember that he was funny and happy. Kinda like Blue, but without being secretly deadly or a major political figure.” Stretch said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hey Stretch</span>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8RMb7gGjwFE">
    <span>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8RMb7gGjwFE</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They captured Blue’s sugar rushes perfectly. Though he has cut a lot of sugar out of his diet, he can still get hyped up every now and then.” Stretch said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So are Undyne and Alphys a thing even without Frisk's help?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We had a literal multiverse shipping up, we had no choice.” Undyne said, kissing Alphys’ forehead as they got dressed together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Alphys said, smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Nightmare, people ship Error with either you or your brother a lot. Thoughts?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it could be possible in, certain multiverses. But, that doesn’t sound right.” Nightmare said, shuddering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of Error, has Outer asked the cutest world destroyer ever out on a date yet or not?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Red, Blue... you gonna name your kid Purple?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t respond, but they were blushing very </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Does Stretch have a wedding speech ready? Where he tells embarrassing childhood stories about his brother and bad jokes about the happy couple?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is no wedding planned. Don’t worry.” Stretch said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You made me think of something. You mentioned Alt, which made me think of his Error... what if the 2 Error's had a date? Or would that be TOO weird?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are short magical skeletons who date and fight each other. Nothing is too weird. Though since my Error is too much of a tsundere to ever get into a relationship with anyone to begin with.” Alt said, shrugging. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Though that does sound cute.” Alt said, giggling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Razz would you be in Red and Blue's wedding party? Ok seriously you little shit stop messing with them, they are cute and happy together so back off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I would do everything in my power to stop the wedding. And I will not back off, and I am not a little shit.” Razz said, huffing as he waited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, Ink...how involved are you in the creation of universes? And if very involved...well… </span>
  <em>
    <span>You really are sick, aren't you?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Let's not forget the wonders Axetale and Help_tale have brought us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before the events of My Multiverse:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just helped people make the worlds beforehand, if it was meant to be angsty and filled with suffering, I helped make it so. If it was meant to be a happy universe, it was so. Nowadays I have full creative freedom every but of an AU’s original story is up to me and me alone. And, I definitely am sick in the head, thank you for noticing.” Ink said, chuckling as he doodled a gorey and graphic scene. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>UnderFresh huh? Well I am sorry to hear you were unhappy there. At Least you have a loving family now and lots of good friends. Also.... </span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=APBwO3KHcLY">
    <span>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=APBwO3KHcLY</span>
  </a>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuppers. And that animation was pretty rad.” Fresh said, smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh I have memes. Hey Blueberry </span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y0tLL1-iVXQ">
    <span>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y0tLL1-iVXQ</span>
  </a>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That encompasses the entire Yanberry incident perfectly.” Blue said, sighing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So is DustSwap a thing here? </span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gr03LzlY6pA">
    <span>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gr03LzlY6pA</span>
  </a>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep. It was one of the first AUs we helped actually.” Blue said, walking past Muffet’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>kiki please stop asking about red and blue marrying ps i was gonna make a pun about marriage but I couldn't think of any relevant to the situation</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it is fun to tease them. I like their reactions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> so razz do you actually believe your plan will work because i'm pretty sure if stretch find out you made a trap for blue he will dust you which wouldn’t be very hard actually</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have more HP than Stretch, and some of the highest LV among the pre-defeat team. Pre-defeat meaning, before Ink was defeated.” Razz said, grinning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So what I am hearing is the yanberry situation was like this </span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-io7Svyfk0M">
    <span>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-io7Svyfk0M</span>
  </a>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep. That’s pretty accurate.” Blue said, approaching the beginning of his patrol route. He sent a text letting people know what was going on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh and Sans, classic I mean… </span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FfJ6zZ1oCNo">
    <span>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FfJ6zZ1oCNo</span>
  </a>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s pretty accurate, less so though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hey Red, have you tried this or would you be too scared? </span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GweZHmZUK38">
    <span>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GweZHmZUK38</span>
  </a>
  <span> Also why do you look so cute in this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already do that. It’s a miracle I’m not dust. And I am not cute.” Red said, the last sentence laced with venom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SANS YOU LAZY PIECE OF SHIT, WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?!” A gruff and raspy voice called out from the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-No one Boss!” Red said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay Tiny Tyrant, give me a reason I should side you over Red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not tiny! And I will give you three: One, I am not lazy. Two, I am a more handsome skeleton. And Three, I will win Blue’s affection and you should side with the winner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red Flowey could be the bouquet!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will not have that crybaby as a bouquet. And there is no wedding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>so what's the first place we will look for the soul pieces ps are we looking for gasters soul pieces?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably the anti-void. And we can’t put Gaster back together, too many pieces from other Gasters out there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Nightmare and his boys are joining right? Dream?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you please explain what they are talking about Dream? I want to help you.” Nightmare asked and Dream hung his head low. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hmm what other ship can I push... Oh I know, Oh Horror have you met Farmtale Sans?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope. But he does sound nice on the AU name alone.” Horror said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait swaplust? may i meet the lustberry baby?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello~!” A purple clad, 3-foot tall, promiscuously dressed Sans asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And please, people only call me baby in bed. Just call me Violet.” Violet asked, letting out a small giggle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare gets shipped with all his boys, sometimes only one per story sometimes literally all of them at the same time. I kinda like the father-son vibe here though so let's find a different ship. ~evil grin~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, lets.” Nightmare said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So why would the tiny tyrant go after someone who is taken? Is the lustberry taken? or did he just reject him? or does the tiny tyrant think he is too good for the small bean lustberry? cause he is not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was never into the whole, dating another you thing. I ship Cherryberry and Salt and will go down with those ships, but it was never something I got into.” Violet said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am too good for him, I don’t date sluts.” Razz said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hey Dream, Nightmare, and Error </span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J10BIOXfaaE">
    <span>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J10BIOXfaaE</span>
  </a>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nostalgia at its finest.” Error said, “The good old days, we had no idea of the horrific things going on behind the scenes and things were simpler.” Error said, “I’m glad </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> is in the past.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That describes the beginning of our rivalry perfectly.” Nightmare said and Dream nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blueberry why are you so cute? </span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7-E6u8X60yo">
    <span>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7-E6u8X60yo</span>
  </a>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I am!” Blue said, smiling as he spied a rope tied to a branch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How is Chara adjusting? Have they befriended the Great Papyrus yet?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have! He’s so nice and fun! We’re also taking cooking lessons from Toriel.” Chara said, “Things can get awkward, but overall, we’re happy.” Chara said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh I know! Nightmare and King Sans from StoryShift. They are both Kings after all and would make a lovely royal couple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can see why we would be shipped.” Nightmare hummed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fresh what is your favorite furby?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t choose between my babies!” Fresh gasped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hey Dream, you should ask Error and Blue to help you out. This could get dangerous and they are strong, plus Blue is your friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess.” Dream said and Nightmare grew more concerned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help you if you don’t tell me Dream.” Nightmare pressed but Dream remained stubborn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream go to your friends. Tell them your fears and that you need to do this for closure. They will help you, I am sure of it. Nightmare won't brush aside your worries. He loves you, in a brother way of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine!” Dream said, giving in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve decided to look for the pieces of Ink’s soul, I'm reviving the search.” Dream said and Nightmare sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will I be able to change your mind?” Nightmare asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” Dream said and his brother face-palmed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see who wants to help, or do you want to keep this on the down-low?” Nightmare asked and Dream thought about it for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to keep as little people involved as possible.” Dream said and his darker counterpart nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You know what Fresh needs more love!</span>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hj65tMcVD0Q">
    <span>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hj65tMcVD0Q</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks!” Fresh said, making finger guns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not gonna lie, I was a 90's kid and Fresh I had that exact jacket at one point. I wore it everywhere until it disappeared. I think my parents got sick of seeing it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glad to know someone appreciated my style. And I am so sorry you lost it.” Fresh said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>☟︎✋︎✏︎ ✋︎ ☟︎☜︎✌︎☼︎👎︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ ❄︎✌︎☹︎😐︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ ✌︎👌︎⚐︎🕆︎❄︎ 💣︎☜︎📪︎ 💧︎⚐︎ ☟︎☜︎☼︎☜︎ ✋︎ ✌︎💣︎✏︎ 🖂︎👌︎☹︎☜︎🏱︎💧︎🖂︎</p><p>✌︎☠︎☠︎⚐︎✡︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ ✌︎💧︎💧︎ 👌︎✋︎❄︎👍︎☟︎☜︎💧︎📬︎ </p><p>✌︎💧︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 👍︎✌︎☠︎ 💧︎☜︎☜︎📪︎ ✋︎ ☞︎⚐︎🕆︎☠︎👎︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 💧︎🕈︎✌︎🏱︎ ✌︎☠︎👎︎ ☞︎☜︎☹︎☹︎ 💣︎☜︎📬︎ </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They are here! </p><p>Also, to avoid clogging up this inbox with asks that will not make it into the chapter, I will please ask you place any and all questions directed towards the Gaster trio (yes that is what I am calling them) in the My Multiverse Ask Event Blog! (I've been waiting for a long time to show this off)</p><p>Blog: https://mymultiverseaskblog.tumblr.com</p><p>Let me know if the link is broken.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Sugar High</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mostly filler.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>KikiTheSapphireKitsune - Archive of Our Own - 1st, 2nd, 3rd<br/>Glorious_Smut - Archive of Our Own - 4th<br/>KikiTheSapphireKitsune - Archive of Our Own - 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 16th, 17th, 18th, 19th, 20th, 21st, 22nd, 23rd, 24th, 25th, 26th, 27th, 28th, 29th, 30th, 31st, 32nd, 33rd, 34th, 35th, 36th, 37th, 38th, 29th, 40th, 41st, 42nd, 43rd, 44th, 45th</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nightmare, I kinda agree with Dream, leaving loose ends floating around the multiverse is asking for trouble. Especially with creators in the mix. We do love our drama and exploiting plot holes or loose ends. Do you want Ink to make a surprise return? It is better to just make triple sure he is really gone and be done with it. I still say ask Blue and Error.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh so the disembodied voice tells you to talk to me but when I do it you’re quiet. I see how it is. But seriously, Dream, if you’re going to do this, you need to ask some people for help.” Nightmare said, and Dream sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alt is going to help me.” Dream said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As the voice said, Blue and Error would also be useful.” Nightmare offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait Boss? Can I talk to Boss? BOSS YOUR BROTHER HAS A HUGE SECRET! MULTIVERSE SHENANIGANS AND MORE IMPORTANTLY HE IS DATING SOMEONE! AND A SHORT JERK IS TRYING TO STEAL HIS DATE MATE! DO YOUR SUPER-AWESOME BROTHER THING AND KICK THE TINY JERK IN THE HEAD!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SANS? DID YOU HEAR SOMETHING?” Boss asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Red replied and Boss shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet may I hug you? Also are you sure I shouldn't call you prince charming you little flirt? So cute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes you may! And yes, you may.” Violet winks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How do you guys know that Ink didn't plant a tic of sorts in Dream to make him want to look for his soul pieces and bring him back? Ink is smart, and I doubt you got rid of him completely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t. We’re going in blind, we don’t know what parts of my code were added or not.” Dream said, tears going down his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare was growling as he held his brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ok so point there about dream and the whole ink thing but Nightmare, let us think about this a second. Razz is acting like a freaken yandere wierdo, you have no idea where his brother is (how does one lose track of an entire papyrus? they are very tall), we can guess Ink had something to do with this, I mean it started shortly after his fall. Ink's soul pieces are a wild card, it is unclear what they could do if continued to float around unheeded. What if they still have some influnce over the multiverse you haven't noticed yet? What if not containing them causes Ink to return? If you are concerned about Dream being used then have Error lock them away, if anyone can he can.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re right.” Dream said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay Razz, where is your brother? Do not try to sidetrack me I will always come back to this. Where is the tall one?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Somewhere. He usually vanishes for a few days every so often.” Razz said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boss I can talk to you, YAY! Anyway I think you are awesome and I adore both you and your brother. Please help him, his only answer is murdering the rival.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see no reason to help him. He is doing what he should.” Boss said, shrugging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To be honest Boss, Red, you guys have probably the most relatable sibling bond. You fight, argue, and bicker, but at the end of the day you have each others backs. No one messes with YOUR brother but YOU.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh and if you need more info on the brat trying to steal from your brother he is called Razz, although I sometimes call him tiny tyrant, he is another Sans from a different universe who is a bit more like you personality wise. His brother is missing which is still weird, seriously how do you lose an entire papyrus? Oh and he is a yandere, ask undyne if you need more info on that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see.” Boss said, sighing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fresh how are you doing with all the changes since Ink was stopped?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m doing a lot better. Thanks for asking.” Fresh said, smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hey Cross how do you feel knowing that in other multiverses Ink's goal was to revive Xtale Gaster?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not surprised some try to do that. He was in a way a Creator, in a way.” Cross said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fresh may i offer you a sad? </span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l6bhzH8VM0o">
    <span>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l6bhzH8VM0o</span>
  </a>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fresh was silent as his sunglasses went blank.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boss, Red look it is a tribute video for you guys! </span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SpJ3K5BIvMg">
    <span>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SpJ3K5BIvMg</span>
  </a>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cool.” Red said, and Boss was quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretch what if I gave blue an espresso?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t.” He was deadly serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geno how are you uhh doing, now that Frisk can't torture the timeline anymore I mean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Incredible!!” Geno appeared to be high on dopamine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretch your Gaster is now being called Marshmallow and he says he is glad you are happy and that he will always be looking out for you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good to know. Marshmallow...seems accurate but I don’t know why.” Stretch said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red I am calling your Gaster Scarlett, he hissed at me when I hugged him. big baby. also, he said you both were tolerable and he enjoyed some of his time with you and your brother but you are still annoying fuckwads. Pretty sure that is the closest to "I actually care about them and miss them" you are gonna get.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like it, and hissing is normal. Though some do it more than others.” Red said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hey Dream if it makes you feel any better I believe in you. I'll have your back no matter what.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Dream said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hey Nightmare what Dream needs is for you to listen to him and support him. Dream you need to TALK to your brother at the very least. Tell him what you are feeling and why you need to do this. Just be honest. Please. I am worried about you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I’m just worried about him.” Nightmare said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*Quieter and just for dream* Are you talking to a therapist about all this? You are getting help and actually telling them things, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am.” Dream whispers back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Nightmare before you get all disapproving brother on dream about not talking, did you talk to him when the villagers were being cruel? You both have never been the best at talking to each other when something is wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you bring that up.” Nightmare said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killer, Dust, Horror what are you three doing these days?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Killer said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outer do it, ask Error on a DATE! DO IT! you know you wanna. *Pokes his arm and snickers* Come on what is the worst that could happen?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to.” Outer said, “I am not interested in any type of romantic relationship.” He corrected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Red, when were you gonna tell Boss you had a date mate? Were you waiting till you guys DID get married, or for when you had to tell him he is an uncle?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop.” Red said, whining. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boss do you have any questions? I'll do my best to answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really. I can get everything out of Sans.” Boss said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red I know you are worried someone will go after Blue but I feel the need to remind you of a few things. Blue is a lot stronger than he looks, anyone trying to hurt him would also have to go through his friends and family, his friends and family include Stretch, you, Error, Dream, and kinda all the dark sanses, plus many others. What idiot looks at an army of ultrapowerful teleporting skeletons and thinks "Yeah I can take em." Seriously you guys may be lazy but most of you are god tier levels of strong, you may have your universe fooled but I know better. Honestly all the skeletons are freaken scary if you get them mad. Blue seriously spent time bonding with the so called "Evil Sanses" and I don't know about you but hurting your boyfriend just to get to you does not sound worth pissing off Dust, Killer, or Horror, let alone Error. The actual god of destruction. Yeah, are the monsters in your universe seriously dumb enough to tick off not only you and your brother but actual gods?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a point. But that would have so many consequences.” Red said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blueberry I have a gift to help you stay energized and alert. *Gives him a cup of espresso.*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks!” Blue took a sip and his eyes got big and glowed a bright Blue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red I gave your boyfriend an espresso... I regret nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You idiot.” Red said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In Underswap, Blue was in the Ruins, in Hotland, and in Waterfall then Snowdin within seconds. He was giggling and Alphys was mad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who gave him coffee?!” She screamed, trying and failing to catch him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blue uses his sugar highs to go full force on his speed. He’s nearly impossible to catch.” Red said. “Poor Alphys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So I have decided, if anything ever happens to Marshmallow, Error, or Fresh, I will make what Ink did look like a trip to the county fair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow. I am both flattered and disturbed.” Error said, and Fresh nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hey remember the Momma CQ angst? Geno, Error, and Fresh here is another dose! </span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=__wPpu1C-zg">
    <span>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=__wPpu1C-zg</span>
  </a>
  <span> Love you guys... sorry…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Small tears leaked out from under Fresh’s glasses as Error sniffled. Geno was crying on the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone needs to take youtube from me. Fresh.... </span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kvOWuYO5P8M">
    <span>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kvOWuYO5P8M</span>
  </a>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ok so this made me laugh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is too sad to laugh.” Error said, his tear marks getting bigger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fn9HG2tcbx8">
    <span>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fn9HG2tcbx8</span>
  </a>
  <span> also </span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cNH5f1w-_E4">
    <span>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cNH5f1w-_E4</span>
  </a>
  <span> there is not enough happy fresh!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And there is less because of you.” Error said, striking his tongues out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fresh have you seen the "new" and "improved" Furby? I can't help but feel the old design was cuter. </span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r7wEDh_KhdQ">
    <span>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r7wEDh_KhdQ</span>
  </a>
  <span> It's the ears. They uhh... no…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Today is already bad enough!!” Fresh said, flopping onto a pile of Furbies in his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes I found baby Geno fluff! </span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3wn44L54iGI">
    <span>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3wn44L54iGI</span>
  </a>
  <span> now for others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really like to torture us don’t you?” Geno said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fresh sweetie, here ya go! </span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sv5wE2zJxqM">
    <span>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sv5wE2zJxqM</span>
  </a>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave me alone to suffer!” Fresh said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More cuteness for Fresh! </span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gelq4Y0jVWQ">
    <span>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gelq4Y0jVWQ</span>
  </a>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fresh did not respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And take a dose of cute Error </span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tt2OmCvIgKI">
    <span>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tt2OmCvIgKI</span>
  </a>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am the world destroyer. I am not cute.” Error said, crossing his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And last one for Error, for now. </span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SGA0VFkApDU">
    <span>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SGA0VFkApDU</span>
  </a>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will boop the Error!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue I advise you do NOT boop the Error.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will boop the Error!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> look how close to freedom you got. </span>
  <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/lynaferns/art/DeltaRune-A-New-Objetive-772938146">
    <span>https://www.deviantart.com/lynaferns/art/DeltaRune-A-New-Objetive-772938146</span>
  </a>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So close. So close indeed.” Classic said, wiping fake tears away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If you don't like being the main focus of the fandom stop being a loveable punster. We love you Sans, whether you like it or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a weird way of showing love.” Classic said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Flowey, how are you doing now that your sister is back?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m doing good. It’s fun having Chara back, though things will never be the same again.” Flowey said. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I will center the asks tomorrow, I am tired. Hope you enjoyed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. A Berry Good Idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream asks for help. Finally.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uhh Nightmare how much trouble am I in for making Fresh, Error, and Geno cry?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A fuckin’ lot.” Nightmare growled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Dream, I know you are scared of asking for help this is Error and Blue we are talking about. Of all the monsters they would get your fears about Ink the most.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, but I’m scared.” Dream said and Nightmare put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a kind smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. We’ll be fine.” Nightmare said and Dream smiled back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They later called the two, Alt was there as well and he was drawing something with big eyes. Blue was on video chat since he couldn’t exactly leave his AU at the time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to talk to you two because Alt and I,” Alt waved and the two, “have decided to reopen the search for ink’s soul.” Dream said, praying to whatever deity existed that they wouldn’t think he’s crazy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The fact that Nightmare is ok with this makes me feel a lot better about this. So, sure. Never did feel right that we never found anything.” Error said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m down for it!” Blue said cheerfully, though he also sounded exhausted since he just came down from a sugar high. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream looked like he could cry from the relief he felt and gave a thumbs up. “Also, can this stay under wraps? I’d rather it not get out.” Dream asked and they nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah boys, those vids last time were about MommaCQ. You three are little baby bones brothers, fresh can't really feel emotions, error has anger issues and crashes when he gets emotional, and Geno is very sick the possibility of it being terminal came up. Oh and no one tells Error what is going on which makes him more angry, he takes it out on fresh a lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to make us cry though.” Geno said, pouting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ok so can we please go get the help for this mission, please?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was hoping to get more people involved than just four others. So, for any ideas?” Dream asked, he was very happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh Boss, sorry if I confused you. Have you managed to get answers from your brother?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will ask him when the time is right. As of now it seems he is busy.” Boss said, “And call me Papyrus, Sans calls me Boss.” He said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ok Tiny Tyrant. Don't wanna tell me where Pup is? OOOOOO this is gonna get ugly pal. Where is the tall bean so I can love him? HE IS PRECIOUS! Tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me.....(2 hours later)....... tell me tell me tell me tell me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I HAVE NO FUCKIN’ CLUE YOU DAMN MORON!” He hissed, his eyelights purple slits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hey Alt I want to hug you. I uhh am sorry about what happened to you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love hugs!” Alt said, smiling brightly. “And don’t feel bad, it’s all behind me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yes I know we are weird about how we show love Sans, I mean I love the characters in my au and I still torture the cutest and sweetest one A LOT.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it seems you’re an average Creator then.” Classic said, rolling his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue was ready, he walked to where he could tell a trap was. It would probably wrap around his ankle and lift him up, he texted Red that he was going to do it. He then took a step, holding his breath as he did so. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have had a lot to do over the past week or so (RPing and other things outside of that) so I haven’t had a lot of time to write.</p><p>Next week will be much longer and the climax of the Berry Love Situation as it will be more character based.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. A Berry Hard Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things happen</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There will be mention of rape and non-consensual touches within the chapter. </p><p>Please understand that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blue was launched into the air and hung by his ankle. He screamed out loud and struggled. He wasn’t scared by any means but wanted to sell the illusion. He got a text from Red saying he was there and heard the scream. Blue was happy about that. He was at least several hundred feet off the ground and he was getting dizzy. The rope was not tied particularly tight, which was worrying, but Blue was overall acting like the scared damsel in distress. He was a lot more capable than that, he had proved that he was worthy of the unofficial #3 spot in the multiverse hierarchy multiple times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blue! I’m coming to save ya!” Red called out and Blue called out, slipping a bit and jumping, genuinely getting scared at that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Help!” That was all acting on Blue’s part. Blue’s happy-go-lucky yet tough personality is what drew Red to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, the yandere had other plans. He shortcutted to the nearest tree and cut the rope. Blue fell and screamed, both acting and actually screaming as Razz caught him bridal style and Blue smelled cologne and almost gagged on the strong scent. But the little thief was not done as Blue felt a hand go to his butt and Blue looked at Razz with both a surprised and horrified look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ok?” Razz asked, as if he isn’t gripping Blue’s ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah...please put me down.” Blue asked as they were blasted by fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Razz blocked the fire so expertly, he must have practiced well. Blue rolled his eyes as he tried to get Razz’s hand off his ass but he was stronger than Blue expected and Blue was a little scared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will keep you safe baby Blue~.” Razz purred  he whispered to Blue, stroking Blue as they dodged fire and cannon balls and spears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that.” Blue said, trying to get out of Razz’s grip as Razz took more detours and made a show of himself. Jumping and flipping with Blue, making the victim nauseous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red was fuming as people came over and saw what was going on and Blue got really scared. People saw, people were seeing multiple Sanses. This is bad. This is really bad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is going on here-AAAHHH!” Stretch said, trying to run past the group and get to Blue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My exact reaction Cheeto. W-what do we do? Blue’s practically a hostage!” Red said and Alphys came over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is going on here?” She asked, growling as Stretch sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sans is one of the most politically powerful people in the multiverse and is a frontline fighter. He is also dating the red bastard,” Stretch said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watch it.” Red spat and Stretch rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the purple bastard is trying to steal Sans, known as Blue away from him and I am sick of this!” Stretch said, lighting a cigarette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the...” She looked at Red and he nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Blue is dating another version of himself. It’s common, Blue also dated the original.” Red said and Alphys let out a breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-how did this happen?” She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We may or may not have overthrown a rapist and abuser who kinda ran the place about five years ago.” Stretch said as Razz landed on the ground and dipped Blue. Who was hyperventilating and blushing as Razz had a firm hand on his butt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, murder time.” Red said and Stretch rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Alphys said and Stretch placed a hand on her shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is kill or be killed where he is from. This is a common reaction.” Stretch said as he glared at Razz.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me go.” Blue asked, trying to push Razz away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” Razz said, gripping Blue’s glamor charm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue panicked and got out of Razz’s grip in his panic and was yanked back by Razz’s grip on Blue’s charm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let him go Razz!” Stretch said, summoning a blaster as people ran away screaming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I can take better care of him better than you two can.” Razz purred and Blue hit Razz in the face with a bone attack and ran to his brother, boyfriend, and friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone looked at Blue in shock as Razz revealed Blue’s charm in his hand. Blue was glitching rapidly and it was white hot as he held onto himself as the stress of the say got to him and the ground around him began to glitch, only a small area though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell?!” Alphys screamed and Red grabbed into Blue and held him close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Long ass story.” Red spat as he launched a series of blasters aat Razz. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hold up, you don't know where PUP is? Yeah, no. You are not the real Razz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am! He just likes to vanish on occasion!” Razz growled as he tried to dodge each blaster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well Dream, you need people who are good at tracking, someone you can trust, and someone who can fight. I'm not sure if Horror is a good idea or not and I don't exactly know who all is in your multiverse, only what I have seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking about recruiting Horror. I want to keep it within the people who were helping me stop Ink, they would understand the most.” Dream said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Could Alt ask his multiverse for help as well, just a few.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That place is another beast all on its own.” Alt said. “No one will help Dream aside from myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hey Alt show the others your cat ear thing, let them see the cute smol!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course the Creators know.” Alt made the cat ears and Dream fawned over them and petted them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So fluffy!” He squealed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans would you feel better if I told you the character I torture isn't a sans, they are a hybrid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That does not make me feel better in any way.” Classic said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Blue your not hurt are you? are you alright? please be alright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. Just shaken up.” Blue said, his voice surprisingly normal considering the fact he was unrecognizable due to the intense glitching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hey Nightmare, there is a Lust!Nightmare!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nightmare had a look of pure fear on his face. He mouthed, “No.” and shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So if Razz is a fake then how do we find the real one? and PUP!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not a fake!” Razz screamed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh and uhh boss, papyrus.... umm that isn't gonna work. The reason we need nicknames is there are alot of you and the original papyrus is already a thing. one common nickname for you is edge but what would you like to be called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boss.” He said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red and Razz were going at it like wild animals and were not holding back. Blue was trying to calm down and with Stretch’s help and Alphys was in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As swears and insults flew across the battlefield and Blue regained some of his normal appearance he pinned Razz down with some attacks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone knows you’re everyone’s favorite because Ink loved you so much! Only a rapist, a lazy oaf and a murder can think of fucking you and not gag. You’re pathetic and -” Razz screamed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red dusted him as soon as he could. Alphys was horrified at the display. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Things work differently in the multiverse. I’ll explain.” Stretch said, picking up Blue.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Time zones make me on time! And I had fun with this one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Ready?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A yandere is taken care of and a search party is made. Also we have a royally hard explanation ahead of us.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>KikiTheSaphireKitsune - all of them</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alphys before you freak out, that was a yandere after your friend. You know if they were not stopped Blue may actually end up in real danger. Freakin yandere, they are so creepy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They sure are. I’m so sorry you had to deal with that Blue.” Alphys said, placing Blue down in Muffet’s, everyone was trying to crowd around him but was too scared of Alphys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. Can’t really blame him, this sudden behavior change is not a coincidence.” Blue said, glitching out violently and wincing in pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Alphsy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Five years ago, we dethroned an evil dictator who had mind control powers. I’ve only been immune for as long as I’ve been glitchy, so five years.” Blue said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After a little bit of divine intervention we got rid of the vulnerability 99% of the multiverse had, and now, we’re picking up the pieces of the multiverse.” Blue said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Multiverse?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yep. Not pretty.” Stretch said, “Most of ‘em are versions of Sans. And we are in that 99%.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh...” Alphys said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’d prefer not to talk about it.” Blue said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh and Alphys, HI! sky voice! Sky voice that gave Blue coffee!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are all of them this evil?” Alphys asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Blue said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh Nightmare, I am sorry. There is also a Lust!Dream!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare is having a crisis and trying not to think about that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red you are one of the fandoms favorites. Despite the kill or be killed world you come from, you are actually a pretty great guy. You care about your brother, you care about your friends. I mean yeah you have to hide it where you are from but you're still someone worth knowing, don't let anyone tell you different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah. I’ve been told.” He said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream was talking with Horror about joining their search. He was all for it. As were all the Dark Sanses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who else?” Horror asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to keep it in the people who were fighting to stop Ink the first time around.” Dream explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Makes sense.” Horror said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So it’s going to be Nightmare, Alt, me, Horror, and Error.” Dream said and they nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys can hold down the fort?” Dream asked and the Dark Sanses nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s go. Just say that we’re going into a very dangerous AU and will be gone for a week or so.” Dream said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir!” Dust said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In Underswap, the queen had arrived and Blue was very nervous, he was glitching out of control. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be ok Sans.” Alphys said as she bowed to the queen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what about the multiverse do you have to tell me?” Toriel asked, her voice soft and motherly yet regal and terrifying at once. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Explanation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blue explains the multiverse</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>KikiTheSapphireKitsune - Archive of Our Own - 1st, 2nd, 3rd<br/>Moonstarsalign - Archive of Our Own - 4th<br/>KikiTheSapphireKitsune- Archive of Our Own - 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Queen Goat Mom! sorry tori, no matter what we call you mom. we love you!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are they?” Toriel asked and Blue sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is a long story, but that is what I assume you are here to hear?” He said and Torle nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, my brother and I are multiversal guardians and work with the guardians of positivity and negativity and the world destroyer to keep the peace and make sure everyone doesn’t kill each other. The guardian of AUs used to be the leader but he was an abuser and a rapist so after a few days of plotting and planning we managed to make a deal with the multiverses number 1 serial killers to fight against him. I had to be glitched out because that was the only way to make me immune to his mind control power.” Blue explained</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toriel and Alphsy were quiet as she looked at him. “I-I see.” She said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was five years ago, we’re fine.” Blue said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just, wow.” Toriel said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh Alphys, I'm one of the nicer ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those are the Creators, they make universes but after the 1st multiverse imploded they lost that ability for a while and got it back after the guardian of AUs, Ink was dusted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gave him coffee! How are you nice?” Alphys asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please my hyperactivity and innocence is partially an act. I am not a secret murderer or anything but I am not as dumb as I appear.” Blue said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you are dumb.” Alphys said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you think I’m too nice to join the guard.” Blue said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Alphys said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh blue, it is ok. you are amazing, glitches and all. you will always be a hero in my eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks disembodied voice!” Blue said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What happened to Yan Blue anyway?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dusted.” Blue said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“A yandere you?” Alphys asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Made to be a weapon of war and used against the group of people fighting against him that got out of hand and turned on him and tried to replace me.” Blue said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I know you won't see this till later, but happy b-day Geno! we love ya!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks!” Geno said!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ok so Dream we heading out yet? I am excited and terrified!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Into the unknown!” Dream said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Disney nerd!” Horror said and Dream blepped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Horror blepped back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare! Guys! I made a multiverse and needed a name for my Error so I was looking at synonyms and Fluff was on the list! FLUFF!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is so cute!” Nightmare said and Error blushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it is not! I am terrifying!” Error pouted and Nightmare pat Error on the head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes you are.” Nightmare said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh wait, I wanna show the underswap monsters something awesome . this is NOT your multiverse but Blue and the others are so cool in this... UnderVerse is Awesome! </span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GC4vqGzMfjk">
    <span>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GC4vqGzMfjk</span>
  </a>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve heard about Underverse before! It looks so cool!” Blue said and Stretch nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am so confused.” Toriel said. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We are too. You just learn to deal with it.” Blue said</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Search</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this is so late! I have no excuse</p><p>KikiTheSapphireKitsune - Archive of Our Own - 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alphys i gotta be honest, Blue is one of the bravest and strongest monsters in the multiverse. He is part of the group that others look to as leaders. Yes he is nice but that is not a weakness, he knows when force is needed and when it is not. You should have more faith in him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know!” Alphys said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Also he legit cannot get drunk, it is kinda funny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep. We mock him for it.” She said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not my fault.” Blue pouted</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You guys should show the queen and alphys outertale!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! A little later though, it’s overwhelming at first.” Blue said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ok let's get this search on the road! I am right here with you guys!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woo!” Dream said and they arrived in the anti-void.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So do you even know what you're looking for? What do soul pieces look like?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope and no idea.” Dream said as he looked around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Dream~” Maxie said and a black box with a white wisp was thrown at his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is a piece of his soul, we found it a while ago. Thought you’d need it.” She said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you find this?” Dream asked, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It came to us. We locked it up and maybe you can use it to find the others.” Maxie said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye bye. I’ll be watching you.” She said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seems we’re not completely hopeless.” Dream said as everyone looked at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soul piece was a little white wisp that shimmered like an opal.  It hit the front of the box and a small, child’s voice, called out in a panic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Momma...” It whined and cried, it was Ink’s voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Odd. Why would Ink ask for a mother?” Horror asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No idea.” Nightmare said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the group walked, Error swinging above them like spider man for a bird’s eye view, the soul wisp cried a bit and called out for this Momma figure. Everyone was silent as they listened to the crying soul, what they all assumed was an aspect of his childhood. The anti-void grew darker, more grayscale in appearance. It wasn’t the void.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah.” Error said as a little white skeleton ghost looking thing ran off as the box jerked in it’s direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess we follow.“ Dream said as they chased after the ghost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Momma!” The child cried out as they hugged a Creator. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two other children, Dream and Nightmare, arrived and they began to play. The twins teared up watching the scene. Their souls lit up as they played, but the ghost kid the followed had a sliver and the wisp they had broken free and joined the ghost kid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi! My name is Ink!” The ghost said as the anti-void turned white again and the wisps formed ¼ of a soul.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream walked to it and placed it in the box, which repaired itself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit.” Dream said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh you should introduce the swaps to Violet, they will love the little charmer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s a fun one.” Blue said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Alphys and Toriel asked. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Transition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>KikiTheSapphireKitsune - Archive of Our Own - 1st, 2nd, 3rd</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I am just gonna say it, Ink as a kid was kinda cute... You know with his soul he may actually be a decent person…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Dream said and looked at the soul as Nightmare hugged him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he was cute though.” Error said, “As much as I hate to admit it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Horror nodded as they continued to look for the pieces, sometimes hopping in and out to avoid glitching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s been so long, how will we know when we’ve one?” Horror asked and Nightmare picked him up with a tentacle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“When we find one.” Nightmare said and sobbing was heard as the world grew dark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Also Blue knows how cute he is and can so use it to his advantage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I do. How do you think I got everyone to think I was innocent and cute?” Blue said as Stretch face palmed and Alphys and Toriel shared a look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet is another version of Blue, he is a flirt though so be careful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not even surprised anymore.” Alphys said as Violet came and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello miss such a wonderful pleasure to see you.” He said and kissed her hand.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Crying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry that this is 1 week late and so short! I have no real excuse besides writer's block</p><p>KikiTheSapphireKitsune - 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Oh no crying is never a good sign with these things. this is gonna hurt!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Ink hugging his knees and sobbing as he sat in the darkness. He was a white silhouette with a dark monster soul shaped hole in his chest. ¼ of the missing soul piece was spinning around in the center of the hole. He was crying as he watched a portal, but no one could see what he was crying at. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What...?” Error said as he looked at the memory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream walks over to the soul, Nightmare keeping him from getting too close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The bastard deserves to cry.” Nightmare growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not at that time he didn’t. He was innocent back then.” Dream said as Horror glared at Ink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink was still sobbing as he watched the AU “Why Creators? Why do you have to make them suffer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He cared...” Dream said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t now. And we are not resurrecting him. When we get the soul we’re dusting it.” Nightmare said, “I do not want him around anymore. He died with the old multiverse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Ink cried the soul slowly made its way to the box and joined with the other quarter soul.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nightmare...” Dream said and Nightmare hugged Dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t want you hurt. You know that right?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>yeah innocent isn't quite the right word for a good friend of the destroyer of worlds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blue, I have no words.” Alphys said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although Error is super cute Queen Toriel. he is just so sweet and a bit shy. He was more a victim than anything. a sans that was ripped from his world and forced to become a glitch for the purposes of the creators... sorry…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Poor him. Is he doing better now? If he is friends with Blue I assume he is.” Toriel said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet I missed you! you have certainly won me over cutie</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I always do!” Violet said and winked as he booped Blue on the nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to see you again Violet.” Blue said happily and rubbed his nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I made 2 bitty Fluff's, one just a bitty and the other a jellyfish and the jellyfish is so fucking cute, why is every Error so fucking cute and why are there not more bitty Error's? I am gonna die of cuteness!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea but we need more!” Blue said and Stretch sighed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Sad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I will be cancelling this event<br/>I am so so sorry to do this but with the end of 2020, winter break and the WIPs I need to get done I can't devote time to this event anymore. <br/>I deeply apologize.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was fun however and I will be planning similar fun interactive events later on so do not be worried by friends! I am not going anywhere!</p><p>Apologies for dying</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here you go! Please note the example for how this will work.</p><p>Ask away!</p><p>Yes I have changed the rules, this is to allow more people to ask and for scheduling purposes on my part</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>